Sugar, Summer, Love
by marymaryjane
Summary: Robsten, un verano, un problema orgasmico, una familia. - MINI FIC ROBSTEN:)
1. Primera Parte

**Sugar, Summer, Love**

_Primera Parte_

Nuestra cama llevaba el aroma de la noche de nuestra boda, no fue una boda tan aparatosa ni costosa, fue como siempre la mantuve en mi cabeza, íntima y muy emotiva. Habían pasado cuatro meses de ese día, podía considerarme completamente un hombre feliz y enamorado. Thomas estaba durmiendo a mi lado, él aún no perdía la costumbre de venir a dormir con nosotros la mayor parte de las noches, Emma lo molestaba diciéndole que era una nenaza. Mi pequeño Robert era el dormión de la casa, no solía molestar por las noches, era casi un bebé independiente, sus prontos dos años que se avecinaban lo decían todo. Kristen quería que celebráramos el cumpleaños de Robert Jr en Los Angéles, hace mucho que no íbamos, ni siquiera para su cumpleaños y era bueno que los niños conocieran el lugar al que también pertenecían, el lugar donde todo había comenzado.

- ¿Papi? - Thomas había notado que yo estaba mirando el techo, mientras pensaba en estos últimos meses.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi pequeño? - Él colocó sus manos en mi pecho y se abalanzó para sentarse encima de mí.

- Tengo hambre. - Dijo colocando el puchero marca Pattinson. - Mamá parece estar muy dormida.

- Es domingo, Tom, no haremos que mamá se enoje. - Me dijo sonriendo traviesamente. Kristen últimamente estaba empeñada en escribir un guión, así como lo hacía su madre y luego llevarlo al cine, era su objetivo principal. Cada noche se dormía tarde, bebiendo y bebiendo tazas de café. Le propuse que lo mejor sería tomarnos unas semanas de descanso, más que nada ella, yo seguían en plan de pereza y vaguedad.

- ¿Hacemos waffles, papis? - Me abrazó con fuerza intentando convencerme. Mis waffles siempre quedaban flácidos y poco azucarados.

- ¿Y si mejor preparamos huevos revueltos? - Me levanté con mi hijo a cuestas. Él desordenó aún más mi cabello, haciéndome sonreír.

- ¿Waffles y huevos? - Dijo poniendo sus manitos en mi cara mientras se pegaba a mi espalda como una lapa.

- Está bien, grandulón. - Dije agarrando sus piernas que se enrollaban por mi espalda hacia mi cintura.

Salimos de la habitación dejando a mi mujer dormitar, esperaba que el aroma del rico desayuno que prepararíamos los hombres de la casa la despertaran. Hoy hacía un lindo día, posiblemente iríamos a ver a Tom para que mis niños jugarán con Marlowe y Jean en la piscina. Kristen había mandado a remodelar el jardín de nuestra casa, por lo tanto la piscina también lo estaba, los niños se enojaron muchísimo cuando supieron los planes de su madre y a veces, se lo recordaban cuando hacía mucho calor.

Junto a mi hijo en brazos pasé a mirar a mi bebé y a mi Emma, me dio gracia ver que la pequeña dormía echa una bolita con sus sábanas enredadas en las piernas, era exactamente igual de desordenada para dormir como mi Kristen.

- Emma, es muy revoltosa. - Dijo mi Tom agarrando mis mechones.

- Lo es. - Dejé la puerta junta de la habitación de Emma y me dispuse a bajar a mil por hora las escaleras, Tom reía porque decía que rebotaba con mi rapidez. Para él todo era una especie de aventura.

- ¿Papi, a dónde es que viajaremos? - Dijo cayendo por mi espalda, para volver a sostenerse en sus propios piecitos y verse un metro y algo más pequeño que yo.

- A Estados Unidos. - Le dije buscando en el mueble de la cocina la harina. - Hijo, busca huevos y leche en el refrigerador. - Dije antes de lavarme las manos.

- Nunca he estado ahí, papi. - Dijo abriendo la despensa y sacando cuidadosamente los huevos.

- De hecho si lo has estado, naciste allí. - Sonreí recordando esa calurosa tarde de julio.

- ¿Es en serio eso, papi? - Juré que alguna vez se o habíamos dicho, pero por sus ojos grandemente abierto noté que no lo recordaba.

- Sí, Tom, naciste en el mismo hospital en que nació mami. - Dije buscando su rostro, él se sentía emocionado por eso. Me entregó los huevos y luego fue por la botella de leche.

- Oh, por Dios, tengo dos nacionalidades, papi. Nací en otro lugar. - Dijo casi como si fuera una historia épica, yo mientras comenzaba a revolver algunos ingredientes.

- Tus hermanos también lo son, tu mamá es norteamericana. - Dije esperando ver alguna especie de descontento de su parte, pero en cambio colocó su mejor mueca de desdén y dijo …

- Pero soy el único que nació en otro país, papi, soy muy cool. - Dijo llegando a mi lado. Coloqué un pequeño pisito en el suelo para que él se subiera y el mesón estuviera a su altura. Tom comenzó a revolver y yo llevé la wafflera para colocar la masita.

- Eres el más cool. - Le dije.

- ¿Iremos a ver a los abuelos, papis?

- Sí, además tu hermano está de cumpleaños y se lo celebraremos allá. - Coloqué la masa en la wafflera y luego la enchufé.

- ¿Para mi cumpleaños iremos a alguna parte, papi?

- No sé, hijo, ahí veremos. - El cumpleaños de Thomas era en un mes y medio más, no es que no pudieramos hacer otro viaje, pero se avecinaba la promoción de los proyectos que me habían tenido ocupado antes de navidad, y Kristen probablemente estaría enfrascada en su trabajo. - ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

- No sé, papi, me gusta ir a Isla. - Isla de Wight era el preferido de la familia, nadie se oponía cuando quedábamos ir unos día para allá, esperaba que mi Rob Jr no se opusiera, aún no hablaba bien, no sabíamos bien sus objeciones. Lo que sí hacía era decir 'Mami' y 'Papi' con más claridad, sobre todo cuando uno lo consentía entre los brazos.

- Entonces iremos allí para tu cumpleaños número siete. - Dije chasconeando su cabello dorado.

- ¡Síiiii! - Dijo Tom saltando.

- ¿Qué significa eshto? - Emma venía con su pelo revuelto y sus piecitos descalzo llegando a la cocina, observando cómo preparábamos waffles sin ella.

- Te preparábamos los waffles más ricos, mi regalona. - Dije abriéndole mis brazos para que corriera hacia mí.

- Mentira, no son para ella, son para todos. - Dijo Tom, poniéndose un poco celoso de mi comentario.

- Cállate. - Le dijo Emma a Tom cuando comenzaba correr hacía mí haciendo sonar sus piecitos en la baldosa. - ¡Papi! - No podía negar que Emma me volvía loco, era mi pequeña preciosura, mi niña más amada.

- No le digas así a tu hermano. - Le dije mirándola seriamente.

- Esh que me moleshta, papi. - Me abrazó como buscando consuelo.

- Papi, iré a despertar a mami. - Dijo Tom corriendo por la cocina, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla y sacarle la lengua a Emma. Definitivamente, ellos eran como el gato y el perro.

- Bueno, mi campeón. - Le dije a mi hijo. Emma me lanzó al suelo jugando con mis manos, esta era una guerra de cosquillas. - Detente, pilluela, los waffles se quemarán.

- Yo no quello waflaifa, papi. - Dijo buscando mi boca para salpicarme besitos. - Papi, quello milk-shake.

- Se dice waffles, nena. - Reí por sus palabritas. - Y dile a mami, no soy bueno haciendo milk-shake, amorcito.

- Pello, papi, yo quello milk-shake hecho pod ti. - Dijo mirándome con sus ojazos.

- Está bien, está bien, te lo prepararé si me sueltas. - Sonreí y ella saltó sobre mí dejándome un poco dolorido.

- Papi, quello de flutilla, muuuuuuucha flutilla, papi. - Dijo saltando a mi lado mientras buscaba el helado en la nevera.

- Mucha frutilla para la más hermosa. - Ella aplaudió feliz. Saqué suficiente helado como para dejarla dopada con dulzura y eche la ración de leche de cada mañana. La juguera batió todo en unos segundos y dejé la mezcla en su tazón de princesas. Rocié un poco de crema encima y se la dí.

- ¡Oh, poll Dios! - Dijo al beber el primer sorbo de batido. - Elles el mejol, papi.

- Te lo mereces por ser la más bonita. - Dije besándole la frente de manera cariñosa.

Emma disfrutaba su milk-shake sentada en su taburete y yo colocaba pan a tostar, mientras hacía mi especialidad: huevos revueltos. Adorné un poco el mesón de la cocina y coloqué cubiertos para cada uno y acerqué la mesita de comida de mi Rob Jr. Dejé un vaso en la esquina derecha de cada plato para los cinco, para dejar jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Quizás no estaba tan mal para ser un-aún- novato de la cocina.

- ¡Papi, papi! - Tom llegó casi agitado a la cocina. - Mami, no se quiere despertar.

- ¿Pero la despertaste? - Le pregunté un poco preocupado, solo un poco … jamás dejaría de ser un preocupón.

- Sí, pero quería seguir durmiendo, creo que no anda de buenas. - Dijo apenado, todos sabíamos en casa como era la dinámica cuando ella amanecía de malas. Eso siempre de debía a que había dormido mal o que un horrible dolor de cabeza la aquejaba. Preferí subir e ir a agradarle un tanto el comienzo de día.

- Está bien, quédate cuidando a tu hermana, iré a ver a mamá. - Tom obedeció y se sentó a su lado.

Subí las escaleras, en cierta parte sabía que esta sería una batalla difícil, Kristen no era muy dócil cuando se enojaba o como hoy, cuando amanecía sin buen humor. Entré a la habitación y estaba tecleando algo en su celular, al verme esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, muy leve y casi forzosa.

- Hablo con mi mamá. - Dijo antes de que pudiera decirle buenos días. - Dice que nos espera en unos días.

- Mándale saludos. - Dijo buscando espacio en la cama para saludarla. Busqué su boca pero ella ladeó su rostro. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. - Odiaba cuando decía que no pasaba nada cuando en realidad si pasaba algo, seguramente hoy era dolor de cabeza o su período.

- Vamos, dime qué te pasa. - La abracé y ella intentó deshacerse de mí.

- ¡Rob, estoy hablando con mi mamá! - Dijo casi degollándome con la mirada. La solté.

- Ya, pero hablas por whatsapp, mientras podrías decirme qué es lo que te pasa. - Dije sentándome con las piernas cruzadas a su lada sosteniendo mi cuerpo con los codos.

- No sé, anoche me bajó el período, no ando de buen humor. - Dijo mirando atenta la pantalla del celular. Creo que los tres días que más odiaba eran esos en que sus días de mujer se hacían presentes, se ponía odiosa. Yo también tenía días en que me ponía detestable, pero ella me ganaba. - No quiero molestias.

- Odio que te pongas así. - Sabía que con decir eso agrandaría el dilema.

- Me conociste así, Robert, no me vengas con cosas. - Dijo mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

- Como quieras, iré a desayunar con los niños, si quieres venir hay un asiento. - La indiferencia funcionaba muy bien con ella, no sé como con todos los años que llevábamos juntos ella seguía cayendo. Era simple, yo no la tomaba en cuenta o hacía que no me importaba por un rato y ella volvía casi suplicándome. Siempre en 'sus días' la situación era así. No obstante, creo que lo peor era cuando mis hormonas se revolucionaban justo cuando ella estaba con su período, esa si que era la peor agonía.

Salí de la habitación y ella ni se inmutó. Fui en busca de mi doble en versión miniatura, estaba con los ojitos bien abiertos mirando con atención los estampados de animales que habían en el techo. - Supongo que tu no me harás la desconocida. - Le dije sacándolo de la colcha. Su sonrisa salió a flote y un pequeño besito de su parte me impresionó.

- Pappppi. - Dijo con su vocecita. Este era nuestra ternura con patitas, como le decíamos.

- ¿Cómo durmió el regalón de la casa? - Le dije haciéndole cosquillitas en su pancita.

- Eche, papi. - Se me apretujaba el corazón cuando lo oía decirme 'Papi'. Mi niño quería leche, así que bajé rápidamente para prepararle su leche.

- ¿Y mami? - Dijo Tom cuando me vio entrar a la cocina.

- Mamá no quiere bajar, está cansada. - Le dije para que no fuera a molestarla.

- Rayos, le hice una carita feliz con su waffle y la miel. - Tom se veía decepcionado.

- Déjaselo allí, a lo mejor en un rato más decide bajar. - Dije sentándome entremedio de Tom y Emma con Rob Jr en mis brazos. Le hice su leche y dejé que él tomara el biberón con sus manitas.

- ¿Illemos donde Marlowín? - Emma aún no aprendía a decir bien el nombre de su prima.

- Sí, creo que sí. - Le dije pellizcando su mejilla.

- Yupi, pollque le preshataré mis barbies. - Dijo llenadose la boca con waffle.

- ¿Me alcanzas huevito, papi? - Le cedí una porción de huevo a Tom, mientras yo me preparaba mi waffle con mucha miel.

- Tom, tu abue Jules quiere hablar contigo. - Le dijo Kristen a Tom. Me sorprendí ver que hubiera bajado hasta la cocina para eso, solía mantenerse en la habitación en 'esos días. Tom corrió y le quitó el celular de las manos, y ella caminó hasta mi lado. - ¿Ese waffle es para mí? - Sonó un poco más animosa, lo sabía, la indiferencia funcionaba.

- Sí. - Dije mientras comía sin darle mucha bola a su pregunta. Rob Jr pidió sus brazos y se lo entregué sin mirarla. - Te lo hizo Tom. - Dije con la boca llena.

- Podrías comer con la boca cerrada, Rob, no se te entendió nada. - Y esa era otra cosa que sucedía cuando andaba de mal humor, todo le parecía mal.

- Si tanto te molesta me iré a comer al living. - Dije agarrando mi plato y mi taza de café. - ¿Acompañas a papi, vida? - Le pregunté a Emma.

- Shi, papi. - Emma bajó de su taburete y agarró su tazón con leche, su batido ya había sido devorado.

- Eres un mal educado. - Me dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda para marcharme a la sala.

- ¿Yo? - Me di la media vuelta. - No soy yo la que amanece con el pie izquierdo y anda desparramando pesimismo por todas partes. - Noté que llevaba una camiseta mía puesta y unos boxers también míos. Si no fuera porque estábamos un tanto hostiles le hubiera dicho que se veía jodidamente sexy, pero me guardaría el comentario.

- Nada que ver. - Dijo irónicamente. Tomo bien a Rob Jr de los brazos y remojo una galleta en leche para dársela. - Vine a hacer compañía y te vas de la mesa.

- De todas formas andas antipática. - Le dije pesadamente.

- Bien, ándate entonces si te molesto tanto. - Dijo mirándome ardidamente.

- Me voy. - Me di la vuelta y Emma me siguió. Nos sentamos en el sofá y encendí la televisión para ver dibujos animados.

- ¡Esas, papi, pofavoh! - Dijo cuando el zapping cayó en Mickey Mouse. - Esh el mejol día de mi villa, papi.

- Ven con papi, hermosa. - Me recosté en el sofá y ella vino a mis brazos dejando su tazón en la mesita de centro. - Vamos a regalonear. - Ella se acunó en mí, reía cuando algo le parecía divertido y saltaba cuando se impresionaba. Comentaba todo lo que le parecía novedoso, para ella esto era un gran tema de conversación.

Nos quedamos al menos dos horas viendo dibujos animados hasta que la princesa de la casa comenzó a aburrirse, vi el reloj y ya era de mediodía.

- Es hora de bañarse, nena. - La mecí un poquito.

- No quello. - Dijo haciendo un puchero. - No quello.

- Vamos a jugar con el patito de hule. - Le dije para convencerla.

- Ya no me busta el patito de hule. - Dijo rezongando. - No quello bañarme.

- Si quieres ir a ver a Marlowe y a Jean debes bañarte, o no habrá tarde de juegos.

- ¡Ahhh! No quello. - Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Papi! - Tom apareció en la sala con unos autos en las manos.

- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? - Deje a Emma en el suelo y ella se fue caminado a no sé dónde. De seguro escapaba del baño.

- Mami no quiere jugar conmigo. - Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo.

- ¿A qué jugamos? - Me levanté del sofá y lo tomé a él en brazos. Estaba más grandote que hace unos meses y pesaba más, pero nunca dejaría de sentir esa rica emoción de tener a mi primera pequeña razón que llevó a alegrar nuestras vidas.

- Juguemos algo de béisbol, yo ocuparé el guante, tu lanzas, papi. - Eso era muy norteamericano, pero Kristen le había pegado un poco el gusto al béisbol. Y no sé por qué desde qué él nos vio actuando en Twilight que pensaba que yo era demasiado bueno en los deportes, cosa que estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

- Bueno, hijo. - Desordené su cabello. Salimos al patio trasero, y nos quedamos en el pasto. Yo lanzaba y él agarraba, así por un largo rato … hasta que la Doña, nos sacó del juego.

- Robert, Tom está al teléfono. - Dijo con el teléfono de la casa en mano. Le lancé la pelota a Tom y él la agarrón con éxito. Entré a la casa y Kristen me pasó el aparato, su cara era inexpresiva, no me dijo nada.

- ¿Tom?

- ¡Oh, Robert! ¿Cómo estás? - Tom al menos parecía más animado que mi esposa.

- Bien, ¿Y tú?

- Bien, ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, algo así. - No podía decir mucho, Kristen se había quedado cerca y sabría que estaba hablando de ella y su super humor.

- ¿Están peleados?

- No, no exactamente.

- Ahhhh, ¿Está en sus días? Porque esos son los peores, quizás debamos juntar a Sienna con Kristen en esos días y ¡CABOOM! - Me reí ante eso.

- No sería mala idea, me tiene lateado.

- Lo imagino, amigo, pero se le pasará.

- Mmm, oye iremos a tu casa en un par de horas.

- Genial, ¿Vienen a almorzar?

- Siempre que no haya problema. - Sonreí. - Aparte Emma quiere jugar con Marlowe.

- No sé por qué no lo dudo.

- Entonces estaremos allí a las dos, Tom.

- Genial, los esperamos, nos vemos.

- Nos vemos, adiós. - Corté la llamada.

- Yo no quiero ir, Rob. - Me dijo Kristen. Diablos, lo que me faltaba.

- Entonces no vayas. - Lancé un poco disgustado el teléfono sobre el sofá y me fui a las escaleras.

- No me preguntarás por qué. - Dijo siguiéndome. La idea era buscar una pelea, siempre terminábamos así en aquellos días.

- Mira, Kristen. - Me paré en seco en medio de la escalera, ella estaba a dos peldaños más abajo que yo. - Si quieres andar de mala es problema tuyo, si no quieres ir es problema tuyo pero no me busques pelea, porque no quiero discutir. - Se me quedó mirando en silencio y un poco triste.

- ¡No ando buscando peleas, Rob!

- ¿Entonces? Tu manera de actuar no me dice otra cosa más que eso, ¿Qué quieres? Te fui a buscar de a manera más amable y no dijiste nada agradable, bajaste a desayunar y ni siquiera pudiste comerte el waffle que te hizo Tom, ¿Quieres que te aplauda cada vez que amaneces con tu mierda de humor?

- ¡Tú también amaneces con el humor hecho añicos a veces! No me vengas con que eres el perfecto que todo lo hace bien. - Seguí subiendo enojado, no quería gritarle ni terminar diciéndonos cosas feas. - Hey, te estoy hablando. - Ella me alcanzó y me tomó del brazo.

- Suéltame. - Le dije enfadado. - Me molesta que te pongas así, no es culpa de nosotros que te baje el período.

- No puedo evitarlo, para tu información, no puedo evitar ponerme así, si tanto te molesta cómo soy, déjame entonces. - La miré, miré para saber su expresión, quería ver cuál era su cara al decirme eso. ¿Ella quería que yo la dejara?

- ¿Te gustaría que te dejara? - Le dije muy seriamente y casi dolido.

No me respondió.

- Responde. - Insistí.

- Vete a la mierda. - Me dijo pasando por mi lado y golpeando mi hombro. Cerró la puerta de nuestra habitación de un golpe, quise golpear la pared. Tom subió de inmediato.

- Hijo, ve a bañarte. - Quería un trago ahora, quería partir una muralla ahora.

- ¿Papi, se pelearon? - Dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo. - No peleen, papi.

- Así es la vida de los adultos. - Le dije poniendo una sonrisa fingida.

- No quiero ser adulto, entonces, quiero ser un niño siempre. - Lo tomé en brazos y lo llevé a su habitación.

- Siempre serás mi niño. - Le dije bajándolo para que buscara su ropa y se bañara.

-o-

- ¿Pollque mami no va? - Dijo Emma sentada en su sillita en los asientos traseros.

- A mami le dolía la cabeza. - Le dijo Tom antes de que yo pudiera contestar. Como Tom sabía que habíamos peleado hicimos un plan, no le diríamos a los niños porque se apenarían.

- Oh, rayos. - Dijo Emma agarrandose la cabeza, me pareció gracioso. Coloqué la radio y sonaban The Beatles, no podía hacer otra cosa que acordarme de ella, maldita sea. Esto me recordaba a las mil peleas que teníamos cuando recién llevábamos un par de años juntos. Todos los días había una razón para enojarse, aunque nos reconciliábamos altiro … bueno, excepto las veces que ella se quedaba en LF2 y yo me iba a LF1 y pasaban una o dos semanas sin vernos hasta que uno de los dos cedía. Creo que seguíamos siendo los mismos inmaduros.

- Papi, tengo mucha hambre, mucha mucha. - Dijo Emma mientras le lanzaba una pelotita a Rob Jr.

- Llegaremos a almorzar donde el tío Tom. - Dije mirándola por el retrovisor.

Tomé la carretera para no demorarnos tanto, Emma a cada rato preguntaba cuanto nos faltaba por llegar y Rob Jr parecía que estaba hecho popo. Mi celular vibró y era Kristen, no quise mirar si era una llamada o un mensaje de texto. Esperé hasta llegar a la fila del peaje y revisé el iPhone. Era un texto … "Lo siento, soy muy tonta, vuelve, ¿Sí" … mi orgullo era muy grande para caer ante un simple mensaje, conduje un poco, pagué el peaje y seguí conduciendo. Thomas se divirtió jugando un videojuego en mi celular y Emma balbuceaba con Rob Jr.

- Papi, mamá está llamando. - Tom me mostró el celular y decía 'Amor … llamando'.

- Desvía la llamada, hijo, voy conduciendo. - Le dije acelerando más, tenía un poco de rabia. Siempre era lo mismo, odiaba esta situación.

- Pero es mami … - Dijo con un puchero.

- Contestale, pero no me la pases.

- Aló, mami. - Dijo Tom. - Va conduciendo, mami.

- Pfff. - Protesté. Poco quedaba para llegar a la casa de Tom, quería algo de beber, solo un vaso y que se me fuera el tiempo charlando con mis amigos, quería olvidar la pelea con ella.

- Mami dice que la llames cuando lleguemos donde el tío Tom. - Seguro la llamaría.

- Dile que bueno. - Así la dejaría tranquila por un rato.

- Sí, mami, yo también te quiero, sí, le diré, chao, mami, nos portaremos bien. - Tom dejó el celular en sus piernas y me miró. - Mami dijo que te quería.

- Mmm. - Apreté mi mano sobre el manubrio.

- ¿Papi, fallta mucho? - Preguntó Emma.

- No, mi amor, falta muy poco. - Le sonreí.

Un par de minutos y ya estaba aparcando fuera de la casa de Tom, solté a Emma de su sillita y salió corriendo a tocar la puerta de la casa de Tom, Thomas la siguió a pasos cortitos. Saqué el bolso de cambio de Rob Jr y de ahí lo llevé en mis brazos, iba medio dormido.

- Papi. - Soltó mi Rob Jr. Lo apreté con más fuerza y sentí ese olor peculiar, estaba hecho, llegaría a cambiarlo.

- ¡OH, han llegado! - Gritó Sienna agachándose a la altura de los niños para recibir un abrazo afectuoso de parte de ellos.

- Tía Sienna, tenemos hambre. - Dijo Emma. Ella era muy sincera, como su madre.

- Hay carne al jugo y patatas. - Le dijo colocando los mechones rubios de mi niña detrás de su oreja.

- Hola, Rob, OH por Dios, ese pequeñín está más grande. - Dijo pidiendo tomarlo.

- Sí, está más grande, ¿Cómo estás? - La abracé y le di a Rob Jr por un rato.

- Bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Y Kristen? ¿Por qué no vino?

- Estoy bien, no me la recuerdes. - Dijo un poco despacio para que los niños no me escucharan.

- ¿Peleas? - Dijo mirándome con detención.

- Sí, ella no quiso venir. - Dije de mala gana. Una parte de mí quería correr, tomar el auto de vuelta e ir a buscarla, pero mi otro lado quería simplemente olvidar el mal momento. - Anda en "sus días". - Hice las comillas con mis dedos.

- Ahhhh, pero eso se resuelve con una sola cosa, gran idiota. - Dijo Sienna dejando pasar a Thomas y a Emma a la casa, los que se fueron corriendo a buscar a sus primos.

- ¿Qué cosa, gran pensante? - Dije burlón.

- Regalonear, darle cariño, esos días una anda más sensible, me extraña que con tantos años al lado de ella aún no sepas como remediar la situación.

- No creas que es tan simple. - Dije al fin entrando en la casa. - Ella es diferente.

- Inténtalo cuando llegues a casa. - Sienna cerró la puerta y caminamos al living. Estaba revuelto de niños y mi pequeña Marlowe se acercó a saludarme. - Wow, pero qué grande estás. - La abracé fuertemente, olía a fresas.

- Tío, exageras, solo voy a cumplir ocho años. - Dijo Marlowe. A pesar de sus casi ocho años era del mismo tamaño que mi Thomas, por eso compartían muchas cosas juntos. Marlowe seguía teniendo esos bonitos ojos azules y un largo cabello castaño claro que llegaba hasta su cintura, caía en ondas. Su flequillo hacía que su rostro se viera más redondeado pareciendo completamente una Sturridge.

- De todas formas estás bonita. - Le dije apretando sus mejillas.

- ¿Y tía Stew? - Preguntó un poco afligida, miré a Tom que me miraba.

- Se sentía mal, por eso no vino, pero ya vendrá a verte. - Le dije agarrando sus manitas.

- Super, ¿Tom, quieres jugar mi nuevo juego de wii? - Le dijo la pequeña de ojos azules a mi hijo.

- Oh, sí quiero, pero tengo hambre. - Lo reprendí con la mirada, no estaba bien que anduviera diciendo que tenía hambre en una casa ajena, por más que fuesen sus tíos. -

- ¿Llonde eshtá Jean? - Emma apareció corriendo y preguntándole eso a Marlowe.

- Creo que está en el patio, Em. - Le dijo sonriendo. - Pero ya vamos a almorzar. - Tom mientras se sentó en el sofá agarrando su panza por el hambre, era un exagerado. Marlowe se sentó a su lado y Emma también. Estaban listos para una foto familiar.

- ¿Y Tom? - Le pregunté a Sienna que ordenaba la mesa para sentarnos.

- Estaba duchándose. - Dijo agarrandose a cabeza. - Es un flojo.

- ¿Puedo ir a cambiar a mi bebé arriba? - Le pregunté.

- Claro. - Dijo Sienna doblando las servilletas.

Me gustaba la casa de Tom, tenía ese toque de las casas de Notting Hill, era hermosa por donde se le mirase y estaba muy bien decorada. Rob olía fuertemente a popo, debía ser porque en la mañana se había llenado de galletas, leche y un poco de fruta. Subí las escaleras y él me comenzó a conversar algo que no le entendí, pero parecía ser muy serio para él. Mi celular vibró en mis pantalones, era una llamada esta vez.

- ¿Aló? - Respondí con el mayor de los desdenes. Abrí la puerta del baño que siempre ocupaba para cambiar a Rob Jr.

- ¿Ya llegaste a casa de Tom? - Su voz sonaba de lo más normal, sabía que eso solo se debía a arrepentimiento.

- Sí, Kristen debo colgarte voy a cambiar el pañal de Rob.

- Oye, de verdad lo siento. - Dijo con su vocecita suplicante. Me gustaba cuando colocaba esa voz de niña buena, pero ahora no.

- Me mandaste a la mierda y eso hice. - Dejé a Rob sobre el mesón que había dispuesto para cambiar pañales y al lado deje el bolso. Mi pequeño comenzó a gatear encima, sacando los envases de colonias y cremas que había al lado suyo.

- No debí decir eso.

- Pero lo dijiste, así que me vine a la mierda a pasar un rato con Tom, no quisiste venir … aparte, siempre es lo mismo, Kristen.

- Lo sé, es que … diablos, me pongo tan hormonal.

- Sí, claro, siempre es culpa de las hormonas, mira mejor hablamos en la noche.

- Pero no te enojes …

- No estoy enojado, estoy molesto.

- Eso es lo mismo.

- Como sea, hablamos cuando lleguemos. - Dije esperando alguna respuesta.

- Está bien, te amo. - No acostumbraba a cortar la llamada sin decirle te amo de vuelta, pero no estaba con las ganas. Solo corté.

- Ñegh hasj buu baa. - Rob Jr tenía un envase de crema en la boca, poco le faltaba para abrirlo.

- ¡hey, no! - Se lo quité de las manitos y me miró afligido, la diversión se había acabado. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar pero lo tomé en brazos. - No,mi niño, no llores.

- ashsj jasj ba. - Me respondió. - Papi.

- Papi, te cambiará ese pañal. - Arrugué la nariz y él se rió a carcajadas. Abrí la llave del lavamanos para lavar sus pompas prolijamente, dejé listo su pañal y un poco de talco.

- ¡Quién te viera y quién te ve, sexy vampiro! - No podía ser alguien más que Tom burlándose de mis labores de padre.

- Apareciste. - Dije sin verlo. Secaba las piernas de mi hijo mientras este las movía como un loco haciéndome la tarea más difícil. - Calma, hijo. - Le hice cosquillitas en la panza y ¡Rayos! Más se movía.

- Estaba vistiendo a Jean. - Jean era un pequeño de cuatro años, idéntico a Tom, eran dos gotas de aguas.

- Y así te burlas de mí. - No veía a Tom hace un par de meses, creo que ambos podíamos ir al concurso de quien llevaba la barba más larga, aunque él me ganaba con creces. - Pareces Papá Noel, Tom.

- Soy el más sexy. - Dijo tocando su larga barba. A mi también me gustaba dejar mi barba crecer, a Kristen le encantaba, pero me decía que Rob jr podía asustarse si me la dejaba muy larga o si me afeitaba por completo me desconocería, asi que me dejaba algo prudente.

- ¿Papá, ha visitas? - Jean se había acercado a Tom y este lo había abrazado.

- Sí, hijo, está tu tío Robert con tus primos.

- Genial, ¡Hola tío! - Jean se acercó a mí y me dio los cinco. Luego saludó a mi bebé dándole la manito.

- Vamos a almorzar. - Dijo Tom tomando a su hijo de la mano. Le coloqué el pañal a Rob Jr y luego su bermuda encima, lo tomé y bajamos.

- Papi, papi, poll Dios, tengo que dechirte algo. - Me dijo Emma anclándose a mi pierna.

- Dime, princesa. - Sienna había colocado una mesita de comer para mi pequeño, Thomas ya estaba sentado junto a Marlowe que conversaban muy animadamente de algo, Jean se les unió y los tres rieron.

- Tengo un shequeto. - Coloqué a Rob Jr en su sillita y luego tome a Emma en mis brazos.

- Pues dímelo.

- Te quello mucho, papi. - Mi pequeña mujercita favorita, no es que quisiera más o menos a mis otros hijos, los quería por igual, pero Emma era mi única hija mujer y la adoraba tanto como era posible.

- Y yo te amo. - La agarré columpiándola un poco y la senté en mis piernas para almorzar.

- Hice papilla para Rob, así no tienes que preocuparte de darle de comer. - Dijo Sienna dejando el platillo delante de los ojitos azules de mi bebé.

- Papi, yo quello comel lo mismo que tu. - Dijo Emma. Corté un poco de carne para ella en mi mismo plato. Tom sirvió vino para los adultos, fue bueno, debía beber algo.

Marlowe contó que ahora que estaba de vacaciones entraría a clases de ballet y Emma no quiso quedar atrás, ella también quería ser una princesa con tutú. Thomas le pregunta a Marlowe cómo era el primer año de escuela porque él entraría el próximo año y se ponía nervioso por aquello. Rob jr en cambio comenzó a balbucear una y otra vez 'Mami', él era muy apegado a Kristen, se pasaban las tardes jugando, así que claramente la extrañaba … yo también, pero aún me quedaba orgullo.

- ¿Vamos a la terraza, Rob? - Tom y yo siempre matábamos el tiempo conversando afuera mientras los niños jugaban.

- Claro. - Dejé a Rob Jr con Sienna quien se lo llevó a dormir.

- ¿Todo bien? No dijiste ni pío en la mesa. - Dijo sentándose en un juego de terraza que había en su gran patio, estábamos a la sombra, los niños en cambio estaban alistándose para lanzarse al agua.

- Sí, o sea estoy un poco peleado con Kristen, pero fuera de eso nada.

- O sea, todo, porque si te peleas con ella siempre todo está mal.

- No es cierto.- Dije a la defensiva.

- Hombre, he estado allí desde que te empezó a gustar y siempre ha sido así.

- ¿Tu encuentras?

- Sí, son un par de inmaduros. Mira, yo también me enojaba así con Sienna porque se ponía odiosa, pero ahora tenemos una dinámica, simplemente nos decimos lo justo y preciso y en el momento en que pueda llego y la abrazó y todo se acaba, y si no, conversamos, ustedes se van a los gritos de inmediato.

- No fui quien mandó a la mierda al otro.

- ¿Te dijo eso?

- Fue lo último que me dijo. - Recordé la última pregunta que le hice, qué haría ella si la dejara. Su mirada se había llenado de dolor, era la misma pregunta que le había hecho siete años atrás antes de que nos diéramos un tiempo.

- Mierda, entonces ella debería pedir disculpas, pero tampoco te hagas tanto de rogar, no es tan malo.

- Qué incentivo, Tom.

- Le dije que íbamos hablar en la noche.

- Llévale algo, al menos que los niños se lo regalen.

- Siempre has sido el cable a tierra, Tom. - Por eso era mi mejor amigo.

- No te pongas nena. - Dijo pestañeando coquetamente.

- Estúpido, ¿Pero qué le regalo?

- Ay, Robert, eres tu el que está casado con ella, tu eres el que la conoce.

- Papi, papi, ven conmigo, vamosh al agua. - A Emma no se le podía decir que no, era una pequeña Kristen.

-…-

- Estoy agotado, quiero dormir. - Dijo Thomas cuando bajamos del auto para comprarle algo a Kristen. Eran pasado las ocho de la tarde y Rob Jr comenzaba a balbucear mami otra vez.

- ¿Papi, me complalas una muñeca? - Emma me tomaba la mano y Thomas iba a su lado, ambos de la mano. Rob jr iba en mis brazos apoyando su cabecita en mi hombro.

- No, nena, compraremos algo para mami, bsuquen algo que crean le guste. - Emma y Tom corrieron por los pasillos del centro comercial, directamente a la tienda que siempre frecuentaba Kristen. Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y la llamé para decirle que ibamos en camino, ya habían pasado muchas horas de odiosidad ya.

- ¿Robert? - Su voz sonaba a dormida.

- Sí, en media hora estaremos en casa. - Dije un poco más relajado que las llamadas anteriores.

- Hice pastel. - Dijo también más armoniosa. - ¿En qué andan?

- Emma quería una muñeca.

- ¿Qué te dije de comprarle caprichos? - Ay, no quería que se enojara de nuevo.

- Kristen todos tendrán algo, además quería comprar algo, de allí nos vamos.

- Está bien. - Suspiró. - Hice pastel de naranja, el que te gusta. - Si era con comida la guerra yo perdía.

- Los niños estarán felices. - Dije como si no me importara, era un pendejo.

- Mmm, ya, nos vemos. - Sabía que le había molestado algo el que no le alabará su pastel hecho para mí. Y cortó. Otra vez, problemas.

- Papi, mira a mami le gushtará eshta muñeca. - Dijo mostrándome una fabulosa muñeca.

- A tu mami no le gustan las muñecas, a ti te gustan y vinimos a comprar algo para ella.

- Pero, papi … - Dijo agitando la caja en que venía la caja.

- No, Emma, ya quedamos en que buscarán algo para mamá. - Dije yendo al lado de Tom que miraba una remera.

- Pero, pero, yo, sholo quellia una muñeca. - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Emma agachó la mirada y sus lagrimitas comenzaron a brotar. - Ya no me quelles. - Oh, diablos.

- No, hermosura, no es eso, pero papi no anda con tanto dinero ahora, así que la compramos mañana, ¿Sí?

- ¡Nooooo! - Gritó haciendo que la gente que estaba cerca nos mirara.

- Amor, baja la voz, mañana compraremos la muñeca y se acabó. - Dije tomandola en brazo y dejando a Tom a cargo de Rob Jr. - Sabes que te quiero, eres mi adoración, pero si te digo que ahora no puedo es porque de verdad papi no puede. - Emma me miró con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, me partía el alma.

- ¿Y pollque mami tiene degalo?

- Porque estuvo todo el día sola y se sentía mal.

- Eshta bien, pello mañana shi que shi.

- Si, mi amor. - Le di un beso en la mejilla y la bajé para que fuera a donde sus hermanos.

- Mira, papi, creo que está blusa azul le puede gustar a mami, Rob eligió esa pulsera. - Tom era muy bueno para hacer regalos, regalos hechos según los gustos de las personas.

- Se ve genial, ¿Emma le elegirás algo?

- Shi, eshe. - Apuntó un labial de Bobbi Brown. A mi mente vino esa vez que Emma tomó el maquillaje de Kristen y comenzó a pintarse, por ahí habían algunas fotos de ese día.

- ¿Qué color?

- ¡Dojo!

- Está bien, uno rojo. - Emma sacó el labial y lo sumó a los demás regalos. Al caminar hacia la caja vi la zona de lencería, no podía negarme ver a Kristen con alguno de esos juegos puestos. - Tom llevarías esto mientras a la caja. - Apunté el lugar en donde la fila era más larga. Esperaba nadie me viera eligiendo esto, toda la gente me miraba al pasar, sabían bien quién era yo, y si veían qué era lo que le elegía a mi mujer … maquinarían cosas. Elegí un conjunto rojo, no había nada como ese color puesto en ella. Por suerte venía en una caja muy discreta, así los niños no lo notarían. Llegué al lado de mis hijos para poder pagar.

-o-

- ¡Maaaaaaami! - Los niños entraron como unos locos buscando a su mami, Rob Jr en cambio venía en mis brazos hecho un hurón.

- ¡Hey! - Kristen apareció de la cocina y los abrazó a ambos, estos la llenaron de besitos. - Los extrañé mis niños.

- Papi, no me quisho comprar una muñeca. - Pequeña traidora, pensé.

- Otro día, nena. - Le dijo Kristen acariciándole el cabello a Emma, Tom seguía arremolado en los brazos de su mami. - ¿Y dónde está su hermano?

- Aquí, dormido. - Respondí. Al menos se notaba en el semblante de Kristen que estaba mejor ánimo. Quise besarla. Ella caminó hacía mí pidiendo al bebé.

- Mira, mami, te trajimos regalos. - Dijo Tom. Kristen me miró con buena cara, al menos esta vez no dormiría en el sofá como otras veces.

- No tenían que molestarse. - Kristen recibió las bolsas de parte de Tom, excepto la mía. Ella los recibió contenta. - ¿Por qué no van a darse un baño y luego cenamos?

- ¡Síiiii! - Dijo Tom y Emma. Rob Jr se fue a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

- No tenías que comprar tantas cosas, Rob. - Dijo ella dándose la vuelta para volver a la cocina. - Es un gasto innecesario.

- No es innecesario gastar en ti. - Le dije tomando su mano, ella se tensó y me quedó mirando con miedo … quizás dolor. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

- Mmm, nada, tonterías mías. - Dijo golpeando tiernamente mi pecho.

- No, no, dijimos que conversaríamos, dime antes de que los niños bajen. - Agarré su helada mano y la entrelacé conmigo.

- Es que … - Pestañeó estrepitosamente, eso era signo de lágrimas. - Me sentí horrible cuando te dije eso …

- ¿Te acordaste de …

- Sí, pensé que otra vez las cagaría, Robert, tuve miedo de perderte otra vez. - Me miró lamentando su comportamiento. Sequé sus párpados y tomé su pequeño rostro.

- Estoy aquí, testaruda. - La abracé y ella comenzó a llorar. - No, mi vida no llores.

- Siento ser tan insoportable a veces. - Volvió a abrazarme con fuerza, como si ella quisiera estar segura de que me tenía allí.

- Mírame, de ahora en adelante cuando tengamos alguna discusión o las cosas estén difíciles, conversaremos. - Ella asintió. - Ya no somos los niños de veinte años que fuimos, eres mi esposa y yo soy tu esposo, y no podemos pelear por cosas tontas.

- Lo sé, soy muy idiota, Rob, de verdad lo siento, tienes razón.

- Sí, ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí. - Me besó de improviso, su boca sabía a naranja.

- ¿Y mi pastel? - Mecí sus caderas un poquito.

- Está allí encima. - Dijo apuntándolo. - Lo hice solo para ti.

- Entonces comenzaré a comérmelo. - Besé otra vez sus labios. - Ah, sí, te traje un pequeño presente.

- ¿Otro? ¿Qué no te bastó comprar los demás?

- Esos son de parte de tus hijos, este es de mi parte. - Le entregué la enigmática bolsita negra.

- ¿Y esto? - Me miró curiosa.

- Solo ábrelo. - Dije ansioso. - Ábrelo antes de que bajen los niños. - Ahora me miró de la manera que no le hacía bien a mi cuerpo.

- Oh, ya veo por qué no quieres que los niños vean esto. - Kristen abrió la bolsita y vio el contenido sin sacarlo. - Esto es un regalo para ti, no para mí, suertudo.

- Soy muy inteligente. - Le sonreí gustoso de al fin verla sonreír. Me agarró del cuello y me volvió a besar.

- Perdóname, perdóname. - Tomé su fina cintura y la acoplé a mi cuerpo.

- Perdonada, perdonada. - Volví a besarla, me tranquilizaba estar bien ahora y no tener esa bola de preocupación en la cabeza.

- Iughh, besos. - Ese era Tom.

…-…

Hoy era el día en que los pasajes y el asunto del viaje debía quedar completamente organizado, salimos como familia directo al aeropuerto para comprar nuestros pasajes para el día siguiente.

- ¿Mami, así que yo nací en donde tu naciste? - Tom hablaba fuerte para que se escuchara mientras Emma cantaba.

- Sí, amor, en el mismo hospital. - Dijo sonriéndole de reojo. Yo mientras conducía.

- Qué cool. - Respondió él.

- ¿Quieres conocer L.A.? - Le preguntó mi mujer a Tom.

- Si quiero, mami. - Tom era el más emocionado con conocer L.A.

- ¿Mami, allí hay pichina? - Preguntó Emma dejando de cantar, hoy llevaba un lindo peinado.

- Hay playa, la abuela Jules vive en Malibú, allí hay una hermosa playa.

- Yo quello ir a Mallibúuu, mami. - Extrañaré el día en que Emma comience a hablar bien.

- ¿Y eso queda en L.A., mami? - Preguntó Tom.

- Van a conocer bastante. - Dije yo. - Iremos a varias partes.

- Partiendo por Los Feliz. - Dijo Kristen. Miré a mi mujer al momento en que pasaron años de mi vida allí junto a ella.

- Ya quiero que sea mañana. - Dijo Tom levantando los brazos de felicidad.

Aparqué el auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

- Mi amor, ¿Traes los documentos? - Kristen se acercó a mi lado mientras cargaba a Emma.

- Sí. - Dije colocándole una gorra a Rob Jr. - ¿Llevarás tu al pequeño?

- Obvio, ven acá mi vida. - Kristen tomó a Rob Jr en sus brazos y su pequeño bolsito en donde llevaba los documentos. Tom vino a mi lado y agarró mi remera con fuerza.

- El aeropuerto está lleno de gente, niños, así que Tom no te separes de nosotros, por más que quieras explorar. - Le dijo Kristen poniéndole una gorra también.

Caminamos, los cinco juntos en dirección a la entrada principal del aeropuerto, debíamos hacer el papeleo y listo, aunque nos demoraríamos porque viajábamos con tres niños y el asunto se hacía más tedioso. Luego iríamos al centro de Londres a pasear y comer golosinas.

- Mierda, Rob, hay pappz en la entrada. - Hace tiempo que no nos hostigaban esas ratas, aquí en Londres no era tan grande el acoso como en ., quizá alguna celebridad venía llegando y por eso había al menos unos tres tipos con cámaras esperando.

- ¿Y si entramos por otra parte? - Dije como solución rápida.

- No hay otra entrada. - Agarró a Tom fuertemente. - Tampoco podemos dejar a los niños en el auto, hay que hacer el papeleo con ellos.

- Ve detrás de mí, Kristen … Tom colócate entremedio de papi y mami y agacha la mirada. - No me gustaba esto, nunca quise exponer a mis hijos a esto y aquí estaba, enseñándole como esquivar a esas mierdas. - Nena, abrázame fuerte.

-Marlowe dijo que esos eran unos hombres muy malos, papi. - Comentó Tom.

- Lo son, hijo, caminaremos rápido. - Dijo mi mujer, agarró mi mano y solo la miré y le di seguridad.

Caminamos rápidamente y uno de esos imbeciles nos captó, lo que hizo que de inmediato los otros que habían se acercarán a nosotros.

- ¿Kristen es cierto que tu madre pondrá una demanda en contra de tu padre? - Sentí como Kristen apretó mi mano, sudaba como nunca, solo quería sacar a los míos de allí.

- ¿Kristen estás embarazada? - Era estúpido que después de tantos años siguieran preguntando eso.

- ¡Paaapi! - Tom me gritó y me alarmé, una de esas lacras había agarrado a mi hijo de la polera para fotografiarlo, Kristen siguió caminado con Rob Jr en sus brazos.

No sé en qué momento perdí el control pero con un solo golpe envié al suelo a esa cucaracha, nadie se metía con mi familia, nadie, menos esas mierdas que se metían en nuestras vidas. Me hervía la sangre, era capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos, pero Emma comenzó a asustarse así que me controlé. Tom escondió su rostro encima de mi abdomen y lo abracé, porque se había puesto a llorar. Los demás pappz aprovecharon de fotografiar aquello, sabía que esto estaría en cosa de minutos en la red, malgastando mi reputación. Me daba igual, era mi hijo, y era capaz de derribar y matar a quien sea que quisiera hacerle daño.

Estaba en problemas, los guardias del aeropuerto habían llegado para saber qué había ocurrido, pero mi hijo estaba a salvo, en mis brazos. Kristen llegó a mi lado y agarró a Tom en sus brazos, y comenzó a palabrear a los tipos que seguían fotografiando. - No te preocupes, amor, explicaremos todo. - Kristen agarró mi mano y me tranquilicé un poco, sostuve a Emma con fuerza y a Tom. Por un momento me sentí impotente, un simple flash podía desarmar nuestra armonía, desarmaba nuestra burbuja familiar … la mano me dolía por el golpe, pero no importaba, era el único escape que tenía.

_**Continuará …**_

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? Espero sus opiniones, les juro que me enternece pensar en esos pequeñuelos, son tan aasdfjkl ustedes me entienden. La primera parte completamente RPOV *-* ¿Qué piensan de la pelea de los tórtolos? Lo que hace un simple período, jajaja ... en la segunda parte ya se van a L.A. y sabremos que pasó con el gran combo que le dió Rob a un pappz :D Un beso y un abrazo, Mary.**_

_**Disfruten. **_


	2. Segunda Parte

**Sugar, Summer, Love.**

_Parte II_

Estaba con mis tres niños en los brazos y Kristen a mi lado, esperando sentados en una pequeña oficina blanca y fría. Parecía ser que yo saldría trasquilado en esta situación, el hijo de perra había quedado noqueado en el piso junto a una nariz rota y para efectos prácticos solo podía salir culpable el agresor, o sea yo. Kristen me dijo incontables veces que debíamos decir que el tipo había fotografiado a nuestro hijo a la fuerza y que eso no estaba permitido, lo que yo había hecho fue en defensa propia.

- ¿Papi, eshe era un moshtruo? - Me preguntó mirándome con preocupación.

- De los peores, nena. - Le dijo mi mujer tomándola en brazos.

- Aún me duele el bracito, me agarró muy fuerte. - Dijo Thomas aún asustado.

- Tranquilo, mi niño, no volverá a pasar. - Lo abracé con mi mano sana, la otra me dolía y se me estaba hinchando.

-¿Te duele? - Me preguntó Kristen. - Podríamos ir a la enfermería.

- Yo te dalle un beshito mágico, papi. - Emma se deshizo de de los brazos de su mami, tomó con delicadeza mi mano accidentada y le dio un besito.

- Creo que con eso estoy sanado. - Le sonreí y la besé en la mejilla.

- Ejem. - Un hombre alto y de aspecto desgarbado entró. - Buenos días, ¿Señor …?

- Pattinson. - Respondí firme cuando el hombre tomó asiento frente a nosotros. Tenía un aspecto muy parecido a Charlie de Twilight, quizás era el típico aspecto de los policías. El hombre miró a mis hijos y a mi esposa y les dio una cálida sonrisa, esperaba eso fuera una buena señal.

- Mi nombre es Craig, soy el policía de turno en el departamento de delitos del aeropuerto. - Dijo entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando sus codos en el borde del mesón que nos separaba. - Lamento lo de su hijo.

- Me duele el bracito. - Dijo Tom, como si la entrevista fuera con él.

- ¿Fue muy rudo ese hombre contigo? - Le preguntó Craig a mi hijo.

- Mucho, agarró mi remera y luego mi brazo, hasta que grité y fue allí cuando me sacó una foto … el rayo de luz me dejó casi ciego. - Dijo Tom abriendo cada vez más sus ojos.

- Señor Pattinson. - Dijo mirándome con seriedad y a la vez con comprensión. - A pesar de que usted sea una celebridad no podemos dejar atrás el golpe que le dio a ese hombre …

- ¡Pero mi hijo es la víctima, fue en defensa propia! - Agregó Kristen antes de que yo pudiera contestar.

- Lo sé, no se preocupen, ese es el punto que quiero tocar. - Dijo enfático. - Viendo que está prohibida la toma de fotografías a niños y que además fue en un acto violento lo peor es que tengan que pagar una indemnización al hombre.

- ¿Una indemnización? ¿Por qué? - Esto no me gustaba.

- Es la única manera de hacer que las fotos no se publiquen y que los gastos médicos queden saldadas y que ustedes no tengan problemas futuros.

- ¿Usted me dice que si pago no saldrán esas fotos no tendré problemas? - Pregunté.

- Exacto, es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ¿No creo que usted quiera dejar sus papeles sucios ahora? - Emma escuchaba confundida todo, no entendía nada. Rob Jr estaba en mis brazos más acurrucado que nunca y Thomas agarraba mi brazo.

- No ahora, viajaremos. - Dijo Kristen. - Veníamos a hacer los trámites y estaban ellos.

- Creo que llegará la reina Isabel por este aeropuerto, aún no es seguro, pero esos rumores hicieron que desde la mañana empezarán a llegar tropas de esos hombres. - Al parecer Craig tampoco era de los que se tragaban a los pappz, por la manera en que los describía.

- ¿Y cómo resuelvo todo entonces? - Pregunté otra vez.

- Nos encargaremos de aquello, no se preocupe. - Dijo él volviendo a colocar esa sonrisa cálida. - Necesito que llene estos papeles. - Me cedió unas papeletas en frente mío.

- Tengo la mano algo quebrada, creo, pero me duele. - Dije haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Yo la lleno por ti. - Me dijo Kristen, agarró el papel y comenzó a llenar.

- Vuelvo en un momento. - Dijo Craig.

- Está bien. - Dije. El hombre se marchó y Emma volvió a mí.

- Papi, tenesh shangre. - Dijo afligida.

- Iremos a la enfermería del aeropuerto, amor. - Me dijo Kristen acercando su silla a la mía y agarrando a Thomas de la manito. - Lo siento, mi niño, no volverá a pasar. - Lo abrazó tan fuerte que me enterneció. - No dejaremos que nadie los lastime.

- Mami, tuve miedo. - Volvió a decir agarrando la blusa de Kristen con fuerza, ella me miró con compasión. - Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, mami.

- Mi pobre Tom. - Kristen lo agarró fuerte en sus brazos. - Iremos al centro a olvidar todo este problema, ¿Sí?

- Sí, mami. - Dijo Tom sonriendo.

- Me falta tu firma, Rob. - Me dijo Kristen cuando solo quedaba ese espacio libre en la hoja, me era imposible escribir la mano me dolía mucho.

- No puedo. - Miré mi mano y estaba más hinchada e inflamada que hace un rato, en los nudillos tenía un poco de sangre y los huesos me dolían. - Firma por mí.

- De todas formas me sé tu firma. - Ella firmó y dejó los papeles en su lugar, dentro de un rato Craig volvió.

- Pues, está todo controlado, lo estaremos llamando. - Me dijo Craig. - ¿Iban a comprar boletos?

- Sí. - Respondí. - ¿No hay problema, cierto?

- No, para nada, yo me haré cargo de lo demás.

- ¿Llonde eshtá la enfedmedía? - Le preguntó Emma a Craig, este sonrió por la ternura con que lo preguntó.

- Está siguiendo el pasillo hacia la derecha. - Le dijo muy gentilmente Craig a mi hija.

- Vamosh papi, tu mano. - Dijo Emma tomando mi mano herida.

- Tom, lleva a Rob Jr en tus brazos, yo me llevaré a Emma conmigo. - Le dijo Kristen a Tom, él obedeció.

- Gracias por todo. - Le dije a Craig.

- No es nada, para eso estamos. - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Adiós. - Dijo Kristen con los niños a su lado.

- Gracias, muy amable, adiós. - Le dije a Craig forjando mi mano con la suya antes de irme, él hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

- ¿Te parece si vas a ver lo de tu mano y yo me encargo de los pasajes? - Me dijo Kristen rozando mis mejillas con sus suaves dedos.

- Sí, está bien. - Dije resistiendo el dolor.

- ¿Papi, te pello acompañar? - Emma se acopló a mis piernas, no le podría decir que no. Kristen me miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero desistió.

- Está bien, ve con ella, ¿A qué hora tomo los pasajes? - Dijo pasándome a Emma.

- ¿A las dos de la tarde? Ve si hay algo como a esa hora, nos juntamos en la parte de Pasaportes.

- Okay, ¿Tus papeles? - Me preguntó mientras arreglaba su cabello hacia un lado, me encantaba el aspecto que le daba todos sus alborotados rizos cayendo solo en un hombro.

- Están en mi billetera. - Dije haciendo señas de que estaba en mi bolsillo trasero. Kristen llevó sus manos a mis pompas lo que me hizo reír, Emma se rió aunque no sabía de qué.

- Perverso. - Me dijo al oído. - Nos vemos en un rato. - Me dio un beso corto en los labios y se fue con los hombrecitos de la casa.

- ¿Papi, te llele mucho?

- Un poquito, nena.

- Eshe hombre era muy muy malo, papi. - Me reía internamente. Al menos también odiaban a esas cucarachas.

- Sí, mi niña. - La tomé con fuerza con mi brazo bueno. - ¿Tocarías la puerta por mí, bebé?

- Shi, papi. - Emma tocó la puerta que tenía estampado una cruz roja, lo hizo con sus dos manitas. Al rato apareció una señora de edad media y con unas grandes ojeras abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Sí? - Dijo hostilmente.

- Hola, buenos días, vengo a curarme esto. - Mostré mi mano.

- Le llele mucho. - Dijo Emma.

- Pase, por favor. - Seguí los pasos de la señora. Hizo sentarme delante de una pequeña mesita, así que senté a Emma en mis piernas. - Creo que tendré que darle un antiinflamatorio.

- ¿Inyección? - De inmediato comencé a sudar frío.

- No, no es necesario, a menos que quiera que el efecto sea rápido.

- Nah, puedo esperar, soy muy paciente. - Prefería pasarme horas con el dolor que ser pinchado en mi trasero.

- Présteme su mano. - Ella comenzó a hacer pequeñas curaciones en mi mano y a limpiarla con desinfectante.

- Papi, quello comel patata flitas. - Emma comenzó a charlar y saltar en mi pierna, tenía que concentrar toda a fuerza en mi brazo libre para poder contenerla.

- Bueno, mi niña, iremos por muchas patatas fritas.

- Y gasheosa, mucha mucha.

- SI, mi dulzura. - Le dí un beso en la frente a mi hija. La señora mientras colocaba un par de gasas sobre mis nudillos, al menos ya no sentía el ardor tan potente como antes.

- Le pondré una venda protectora. - Me dijo la enfermera.

- Okay. - Dije amablemente.

- ¿Ya no te llele tanto, papi?

- No, amor, creo que tu besito mágico hizo efecto. - Le dije con ternura.

- ¡Shi!

- Estamos listos. - Dijo la enfermera.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Cuánto es?

- No es nada. - Dijo la enfermera, al parecer era de esos lugares en donde las personas tenían su sueldo fijo, hicieran o no cosas.

- Oh, vaya, gracias. - Dije levantándome del asiento y tomando muy bien a mi Emma.

- Que tenga un buen día. - Me dijo la señora al abrir la puerta.

- Igualmente. - Dije como despedida.

- Papi, vamosh donde mami. - Emma tomó mi rostro y me miró con sus ojitos brillantes. - Papi, elles mi héloe.

- Oh, mi amor, que tierna eres. - La dejé descansar en mi hombro. Caminé en dirección a la fila de pasajes aéreos, ahí estaba mi mujer con mis niños.

Thomas parecía muy emocionado al tener su pasaporte en la mano, lo hojeaba una y otra vez. Rob Jr en cambio vivía en su propio mundo en los brazos de mi Kristen.

- Llegué. - Dije palmeando suavemente su trasero con mi mano vendada.

- ¡Oye! - Protestó ella saltando. - Veo que tu mano ya está bien. - Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Era bueno saber que su humor no era el mismo que el de ayer, ese era una mierda.

- Sí, me dieron una pastilla. - Dije tomando su cintura. - ¿Tienes los pasajes?

- Sí, salen a las dos y un cuarto. - Dijo sonriente. Después de Thomas, Kristen era la más feliz por viajar a L.A.

- Genial, ¿Cómo pagaste? - No me gustaba que ella gastara dinero en los viajes familiares, ella era mi responsabilidad.

- Con la tarjeta familiar, gruñón. - Dijo ella. Esa tarjeta de crédito tenía en conjunto dinero suyo y mío. - ¿Iremos al centro, cierto?

- Sí, por favor, quiero comer golosinas. - Dijo Thomas.

- Eche, jasdelo eche. - Dijo Rob jr pidiendo su leche.

- Iremos por una rica leche con chocolate, mi bebé. - Le dijo Kristen a nuestro Rob Jr.

Caminamos de vuelta al estacionamiento, Thomas agarró mi mano con miedo de volver a pasar por la misma situación de hace un rato. Por suerte todo estaba despejado, no habían pappz a la salida, fue un real alivio. Hicimos el mismo camino de vuelta hasta que llegamos al jeep, pusimos a los pequeños en sus sillitas y a Thomas al medio con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

- ¿Cómo está tu mano?- Kristen me volvió a preguntar al entrar al auto.

- Bien, amor, solo un poco de dolor. - Dije acariciando su mejilla.

- ¿Seguro que no necesitas nada?

- Que me consientan, estoy un poco enfermo. - Hice un puchero.

- Ah, yo lo hago mejor. - Dijo Thomas poniendo un puchero también.

- Qué son tiernos. - Dijo Kristen. - Excepto tu Robert, eres un exagerado.

- Pesada. - Dije pegándole en el muslo.

-o-

- ¿Oye, y de la semana que estaremos allá tendrás algún día para tu esposo? - Hoy eran de esos días que no se olvidaban en un buen tiempo. Estábamos en un parque que daba hacía el Támesis y a una buena vista del Big Ben, los niños estaban jugando en los juegos y yo estaba con mi mujer en el mirador.

- No sé, tengo que pensarlo. - Dijo removiéndose entre mis brazos. Hacía bastante calor, suficiente como para sentirme sudoroso al lado suyo. - Te has portado mal.

- Deberías castigarme. - Agarré su cintura con fuerza y ella gimió bajito.

- Sí, lo tengo en mente, seré muy cruel. - Dijo dándose a vuelta. - Pensaba que … podríamos salir un día … solos allá en L.A., algo así como un tiempo solo para nosotros. - No sé si era por el momento íntimo que estábamos teniendo o el viento, pero sus pestañas se movían sin parar.

- ¿Pretendes dejar a los niños con Jules?

- Sí, no creo que mi mamá se oponga. - Dijo con gracia.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- No sé, algo se nos ocurrirá. - Me abrazó tiernamente apoyando su cuerpecito en mí.

- Siento lo que pasó en el aeropuerto, estaba descolocado, pude evitarlo y no lo hice. - Dije lamentándome. - No pensé que eso se haría realidad, era mi peor pesadilla.

- Siento lo mismo, Rob, no pude proteger a mi hijo, me sentí una idiota. - Dijo chocando la palma de su mano en su frente, quitó el sudor y luego volvió a restregar su dedos entremedio de su cabellera.

- No dejaremos que esto vuelva a pasar. - Dije dándole la confianza, ella apretó mi mano.

- Imagina, esto solo fue en la entrada del aeropuerto, ¡Acá en Londres! - Enfatizó. - Imagínate como será en L.A.

- Nos la arreglaremos, mi amor. - Acaricié su carita, esa carita que me encantaba desde el día que la vi. - Podríamos decirle a Jules que nos vaya a buscar, así no será tanta la exposición.

- Sí, ya veremos como arreglar esto. - Volvió a abrazarme con fuerza. - Ow, Rob, si no fuera por ti no sé qué haría, estaría perdida. Eres mi cable a tierra.

- Para eso y mucho más estoy aquí, mi vida. - Besé su frente, su cabello volaba frenético con la brisa, se veía hermosa. - Estamos juntos en esto. - Ella asintió y luego miró a los niños. - Juntos los trajimos al mundo y juntos los vamos a proteger, son nuestros tesoritos, mi amor.

- Ellos y tú son mi mejor tesoro. - Sonrió y me besó. - Te amo.

- Te amo.

- Papi, tenemosh hamble. - Emma se acercó tirando de mi pantalón.

- Entonces iremos a comer. - Le dijo mami a Emma. Cuando Kristen recién quedó embarazada de Thomas no me la imaginaba tan maternal, el primer mes costó que lo aceptara, se sentía muy joven para ser mamá. Pero cuando oyó sus latidos el mundo cambió para ella, se volvió la mujer más maternal. Ahora luego de ocho años era otra mujer en ese sentido, porque en el fondo era la misma. Sus hijos eran su motor, los amaba y protegía como nadie, excepto yo.

- Ven a los brazos de papi. - Le dije a Emma. Ella se abalanzó a mi y jugué con su cabello.

- Thomas, dame la mano. - Le dijo Kristen, luego tomó a Rob Jr que comenzó a hablar sin parar.

- ¿Qué crees que esté diciendo? - Le pregunté a Kristen.

- Que hace mucho calor y quiere salir de este lugar y comer muchas patatas fritas porque su guatita suena y suena. - Dije imitando la voz de un bebé.

- No eshtá diciendo eso. - Dijo Emma. Los cinco íbamos bordeando el Támesis, caminando en dirección al centro comercial.

- ¿Y qué dice? - Preguntó Thomas.

- Diche que eshtá feliz, eso dice. - Dijo Emma, la nueva traductora de bebés.

- Oh, mi bebé. - Kristen le besó la pancita y este se rió a carcajadas.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al centro comercial, allí había una infinidad de locales de comida rápida. En casa comíamos sano, Kristen se encargaba de las minutas de cada día, de que comiéramos siempre saludable. Cuando salíamos hacíamos la excepción, comida chatarra a nuestros estómagos.

A veces la gente se nos quedaba mirando, siempre pensaba en lo qué pensarían las personas sobre lo que hace una "celebridad" … hacíamos lo mismo que una persona normal, éramos normales. Había gente discreta, nos miraban pero si nos dábamos cuenta desviaban los ojos y seguían en lo suyo … en cambio, habían otras personas que nos miraban como bicho raro. Detestaba sentirme un bicho raro.

- ¿Papi, por qué esa señora nos mira tanto? - Miré hacia donde mi hijo señalaba y había una mujer como de la edad de mi Stewart, miraba con atención lo que hacíamos, cada cosa y cuando la observé me guiñó un ojo. Me hice el desentendido y tomé a Kristen de la mano, odiaba que hubiesen mujeres tan ofrecidas sabiendo que yo tenía en donde caer cada noche, al lado de mi mujer.

- No sé, no la mires. - Le dije mientras hacíamos la fila para comprar en el Mc Donalds.

- Sí, no la mires y tu tampoco. - Dijo Kristen poniendo su brazo detrás de mi espalda agarrando y arrugando mi remera, era algo que siempre hacía. - Detecto perras a la vista.

- Yo no veo pellas poll aquí, mami, sholo hay pedsonas. - Me causó gracia lo que dijo Emma, a Kristen también.

- Si, me equivoqué, no repitas lo que dije. - Añadió mi mujer a nuestra hija. Siempre que a alguno de los dos se nos escapaba alguna grosería debíamos ingeniárnosla para que los niños no las aprendieran, no aún.

- Papi, quiero una Mc Bacon y muchas papitas fritas. - Dijo Thomas.

- Yo quello nuggets, papi, y papitas. - Dijo Emma.

- A Rob Jr le haré un pedido de patatas, allá podrías comprar leche por mientras, amor. - Le dije a Kristen apuntando un Dunkin Donuts.

- Sí, tienes razón, Tom acompáñame. - Le dijo a nuestro hijo. Miré a Kristen cuando caminaba hacia el otro local, pensé que ella siempre se vería ardiente con un buen par de jeans apretados, la hacían ver hot o al menos a mí me gustaba como la tela se ceñía a sus largas piernas. Recuerda que está con el período, recordé y me lamenté.

Hice el pedido para los cinco, era bastante comida porque todos estábamos hambrientos. Recibí la bandeja luego de unos minutos, Kristen llegó con algunas donuts y cafés del Dunkin y buscamos una mesa algo alejada. Kristen se sentó a mi lado y Emma al otro lado mío, Tom junto a mami y Rob Jr en mis piernas.

- Mmm, eshto shabe genial. - Dije con la boca llena, me comí muchas papitas a la vez.

- Shi, papi, quello kechup. - Dijo comiendo una papita a la vez. Kristen se bebió un Latte Iced mientras Thomas comía feliz su hamburguesa.

- Mmm, debemos ir de comprar después. - Dijo mi mujer.

- ¿A qué? - La miré extrañado.

- Trajes de baño, ninguno de los niños tiene alguno que le quede bien, menos Rob Jr, además es su cumpleaños mañana. ¿Cierto, mi vida? - Kristen le hizo muecas al bebé y este se rió jugueteando con su piernas.

- Mami, quello uno igual a ti. - Dijo Emma.

- Ahí veremos lo que encontramos. - Mami le sonrió a Emma y la pequeña siguió comiendo sus papitas.

- ¿Te comprarás una tanga? - Le pregunté aquello al oído a Kristen, ella me dio una sonrisa atractiva.

- Dejaré todo a la expectativa. - Me dijo de vuelta. - Solo expectativa.

- Mami, nos quedaremos una semana, ¿Cierto? - Tom quitó el tocino de la hamburguesa siendo que esa era la especialidad de la Mc Bacon.

- Sí, cariño. - Kristen jugó con los mechones de Thomas. - Iremos a tu país de origen.

- De verás que soy el único norteamericano autentico. - Dijo creído.

- Yo también lo soy. - Le dijo Kristen como si hubiera ganado una apuesta. - Y desde mucho antes que tú, eres un copión. - Le dijo molestándolo con una papita frita en la nariz.

- Pero soy más cool, mami. - Dijo como ganador.

- Eres genial. - Kristen abrazó a Thomas, se veían tiernos.

- Yo shoy blitánica. -Dijo Emma, con su suculento y tierno acento inglés. Kristen sacó su celular del bolsillo y respondió algo.

- Es Suzie. - Me dijo antes de que curiosidad la invadiera. - Viajó a Estados Unidos antes de ayer.

- ¿Tía Suzie también es de allá, mami?

- Sí, también. - Dijo mi mujer.

- Vi a Jack el otro día y no me dijo nada. - Le dije a Kristen. - Qué raro.

- Sí, de hecho he hablado estos días con Suzie y no me dijo hasta que le dije que viajábamos. Se van a Los Feliz.

- Podríamos ir a dar unas vueltas por allí … solos. - Me acerqué más a ella.

- No es mala idea. - Dijo devolviéndome una sonrisa bonita.

- ¿De cuando es esta foto, mami? - Thomas había cogido el celular de Kristen y había visto la imagen de bloqueo que tenía. La tenía hace dos semanas allí, Suzie se la había mandado. Era una de las tantas fotos que nos sacamos al hacer la sesión para Vanity Fair.

- Es del 2008, cariño. - Dijo Kristen bebiendo de su café helado.

- ¿Cómo she conocheron? - Preguntó Emma. Kristen me miró de una manera indescriptible, el hecho de contarles como sus padres se habían conocido era emocionante.

- Papi se tuvo que convertir en vampiro. - Dijo Thomas, él sabía algo.

- Algo así, yo recién había cumplido los diecisiete cuando conocí a su padre. - Me miró otra vez, quizás quería que contará la historia.

- Sí, su mami tenía novio cuando la conocí. - Me gustaba molestarla con eso. Kristen me miró feo. - Ella no me quería cuando la conocí.

- Oye, me dejas mal. - Dijo ella pegándome en el hombro.

- ¿Y qué hiciste, papi, ¿Le pegaste así como al pappz? - Tom se veía interesado.

- Ojala, pero no lo hice. - Kristen me miró soltando una risita como bufido.

- Era un hostigoso. - Dijo mi mujer.

- Seguro te hostigaba mucho cuando él no estaba y yo te hacía cosquillas. - Le dije guiñándole el ojo. Kristen se puso colorada y me sentí ganador.

- Cállate. - Volvió a pegarme, pero esta vez en la pierna. Emma se rió de aquello y Thomas también.

- ¿O sea que aún estabas con ese feo mientras conociste a papá, mami? - Kristen se rió ante eso.

- Algo así. - Dijo ella. - Es una historia muy larga. - Kristen siguió bebiendo de su café helado.

- Papi era el pinchipe y mami la pinchesa y ese era la beshtia. - A Emma le gustaba relacionar todo con películas de Disney, solo que en la película en que ella pensaba el príncipe y la bestia eran el mismo.

- Entonces tu padre era la bestia. - Dijo Kristen pensando en lo mismo que yo.

- Papi, esh lindo. - Emma me abrazó. - Eshtabas perdida, mami.

- ¿Por qué? - Le preguntó mi mujer interesada a Emma.

- Pollque mi papi es el mejol.

- Si no fuera por él ustedes no estarían aquí. - Kristen agarró mi mano de una manera tierna y entrelazó sus dedos, jugueteo con los míos y luego me miró con esos ojos que solo yo reconocía, ese brillo que llevaba encima desde el día que dijo que me amaba.

- ¿Y cómo vienen los niños al mundo, mami? - Preguntó Thomas. Kristen y yo explotamos en risas. Una vez cuando recién era su novio me puse a hablarle de cómo me gustaría que fuese nuestra familia, y ella dijo que lo peor sería cuando nos preguntarán como venían los niños al mundo.

- Uhm, la cigüeña los trae, ¿Cómo nunca has escuchado eso, hijo? - Kristen trató de sonar seria y divertida a la vez.

- ¿En chedio? - Dijo Emma. - Oh, poll Dios, volé pol los chielos.

- Sí, y luego la cigüeña te puso dentro mío, papi tuvo que ayudar un poco … - Stewart me miró coqueta.

- Ah, claro, sí tuve que ayudar un poco. - Le pelliqué el muslo.

- Wow, ¿Y cómo se hace? - Preguntó Thomas intrigado. Miré a Kristen aguantando la risa, claramente era algo que me encantaba hacer con ella, pero los niños eran demasiado inocentes.

- Pues, los niños no pueden ver eso, o sino se pierde la magia, el bebé se muere. - Dijo Kristen colocando un poco de drama a su voz. - Si yo te hubiera mostrado como se traspasa el bebé desde la cigüeña a mi panza Emma se hubiera muerto, ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí. - Thomas asintió asustado. - Por suerte no lo vi. - Hizo una pausa. - ¿Y qué hace papi? - Volvió a preguntar Tom.

- Uhm … - Kristen me miró para que continuara la historia. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

- Ayudo a empujar. - Dije encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿A empujar? - Mi mujer me miró estallando en risas. - ¿En serio dijiste eso? - Dijo más bajo.

- Sí, hay que empujar al bebé hasta que se quede adentro de la panza de mami. - Dije rápidamente.

- Sí, creo que eso es todo. - Dijo Kristen agarrando a Rob Jr en brazos. - ¿Vamos a comprar? - Ni ella ni yo queríamos seguir tocando el tema.

- Sí, mejor. - Le dije tomando a Emma en mis brazos, de paso le di un besito y ella me lo devolvió baboseando mi mejilla. - ¿Sabías que eres la más bonita?

-Shi. - Dijo sonrojándose. Kristen iba caminando delante de mí con los niños, yo solo la seguí, no sabía exactamente a qué lugar iríamos. - Papi, me plometiste una muñeca.

- Te la compraré. - Dije jugando con su manito que era menos de la cuarta parte de mi mano.

- Iremos a GAP, Thomas quiere un traje de baño. - Dijo Kristen.

- Yo también quello uno. - Dijo Emma. - Con vuelitos en las pompas. - Dijo escondiendo su ostro en mi cuello.

- ¿Por qué no van a ver los trajes de baño al fondo? - Sugirió Kristen a los niños. Emma soltó mis brazos y se fue corriendo. - Tom lleva a tu hermanito. - Thomas lo tomó en brazo y el pequeño le sonrió. Ellos dos eran muy unidos, cuando Rob Jr nació Tom era el más feliz porque tendría un amigo con quien jugar, con el cual compartir los mismos gustos. Tom le tomó la mano a Rob Jr y se fueron caminando despacito hacia el fondo de la tienda.

Abracé a Kristen mientras caminamos lentamente hacia donde estaban los niños, sus manos rodearon mi cintura y con mi brazo la atraje a mi desde su hombro. - ¿Llegaremos a hacer las maletas? - Pregunté.

- Sí, podríamos dormir un poco, para descansar y luego preparar todo. - Dijo ella moviendo su pulgar de arriba hacia abajo en mi espalda. Era una caricia sutilmente tierna.

- Bien. - Besé su mejilla y ella apretó su mano en mi remera.

- ¿Así que te gusta empujar? - Coqueteó con sus pestañas, eran las cortinas de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

- Si estuviéramos solos, te llevaría a un probador y te empujaría sin parar. - Creo que las únicas veces que no tenía ganas de hacerlo con ella era cuando estaba enojado, enfermo o demasiado concentrado en alguna otra tarea, lo que vendría a ser como el diez por ciento de mi tiempo, lo demás siempre estaba pendiente por si ella quería o como ahora, si es que podía.

- Suena tentador. - Dijo besando mi hombro. - Quizás mañana pueda darte un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo?

- Sí, espérate nada más. - Dijo ella incorporándose mejor para darme la mano. Por años luchó por ese estúpido miedo de que la gente la viera dándome la mano, siendo que todo el mundo sabía lo nuestro … por ahora, ese miedo se había esfumado y ella me expresaba el cariño suficiente en público, sin importarle nada.

- Mami, quello este, esh bonito. - Emma levantó un traje de baño de una pieza de color azul marino que tenía vuelitos en la cadera, era exactamente lo que ella quería.

- Bueno, mi amor. - Le dijo Kristen a mi pequeña. - ¿Qué quieres que ocupe, don empujador? - Eso fue estimulante, por el sonido de su voz y por imaginarla con una micro tanga en la playa.

- Ven. - La llevé a la parte de trajes de baño y bikinis, estaba al lado de la de los niños con la diferencia de que las texturas y tamaños variaban bastante. - Algo negro, te queda bien el color.

- Me gustan los strapless, así que déjame buscar a mí, la parte de abajo la puedes elegir tú. - Dijo contoneando su cadera hasta chocar conmigo.

- ¡Super! - Busqué en los estantes de bikinis y tangas, de verdad quería algo sexy para ella, y que yo pudiera disfrutarlo a la vista. Si alguien más la miraba en la playa no me importaría tanto, a la larga sería yo quien sacaría esa tanga húmeda de su lugar … mierda, debía enfriar mis pensamientos.

- Me llevaré estos dos. - Dijo Kristen mostrándome dos lindos strapples negros.

- Y yo estos tres. - Dije mostrándole un bikini y dos tangas a juego con la parte superior de su traje.

- Esto es demasiado pequeño, Rob. - Me dijo quitándose una de las tangas. - No creas que me pondré algo así al frente de los niños, algo tan pequeño.

- Pero tu dijiste … - Dije como perro arrepentido.

- Sí, lo sé, pero exageraste. - Dijo quitándome las dos tangas para mirarlas bien, eligió una y la otra la devolvió y eligió otro bikini. - Ahora sí, tengo una idea con esa tanga.

- ¿Me la dirás?

- Obvio que no. - Dijo dándose la vuelta, Thomas venía con dos bermudas y una polera, Rob Jr venía con unos short muy bonitos.

- Queremos estos, mami. - Le dijo Thomas entregándole la ropa.

- Bueno, ¿No elegirás algo más mi bebé? - Le dijo a Rob Jr que sonrió ampliamente ante los cumplidos de mami, luego de decirle que era una hermosura.

- Eshe ajsadak. - Apuntó un peluche que había al lado de la ropa de playa para niños.

- Está bien, llevaremos ese osito para ti. - Kristen agarró el peluche y Emma vino a mí dándome su traje de baño.

- Dáselo a mami, amor. - Le dije acariciando sus cabecita. Emma se lo entregó y luego pidió mis brazos.

- ¿Ya no te llele tanto la mano, papi?

- No, mi niña. - Le sonreí.

- Qué bueno, papi. - Dijo acurrucándose.

- ¿Papi, podemos ir por helado? - Preguntó Tom con Rob Jr en sus brazos.

- Sí, obvio, luego iremos a casa a tomar una siesta, ¿Te parece? - Le propuse.

- Dob Jr es el mash feliz, papi. - Dijo tapándose la boca evitando la risa. Todos sabíamos que Rob Jr era el que amaba dormir.

- Amor, iré a pagar esto. - Dijo mi mujer, nosotros la esperamos afuera de la tienda.

-o-

La temperatura había bajado, debían ser las ocho o nueve de la tarde, estaba de día pero estaba atardeciendo y por nuestra ventana entraba una rica brisa. Las piernas de Kristen estaban enredadas en las mías y Rob jr estaba sobre su pecho, descansando tranquilamente. Emma se había quedado en su cama y Thomas también, luego de la energía que les había dado el dulce helado habían caído muertos a dormitar una rica siesta.

Kristen estaba al lado derecho de la cama y nuestro hijo se veía adorablemente tierno sobre mami, yo estaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama, toda la brisa llegaba a mí. - Eshe … - Dijo Rob Jr mientras dormía, movía frenéticamente sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? - Acaricié su suave mejillita. - ¿Tienes hambre? - Kristen se removió un poco lo que hizo que mi pequeño se despertara por completo, miró a su alrededor desorientado y luego me encontró con la mirada.

- Pappi. - Dijo empuñando una y otra vez su manito, me quería abrazar.

- Mmm, ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Kristen cuando le quité a Rob Jr de sus brazos.

- Rob Jr quiere a su papi. - Dije sacándole la lengua, luego ella me sonrió. - Tiene hambre.

- Ve a prepararle leche, me daré una ducha. - Dijo dándome un beso en los labios. - Luego prepararé la cena.

Llevé a mi hijo a la cocina y preparé su leche y le di trocitos pequeños de queque hecho por mami, del cual también aproveché de comer. Los niños bajaron un poco después y se pusieron a ver dibujos animados en la televisión. En tanto jugué con mi hijo balanceándolo de un lado a otro, era mi pequeño adorable. Kristen bajó e hizo una rica ensalada para los cinco, algo ligero para luego ordenar las maletas y bolsos, después volveríamos a vagar en nuestras camas. Mañana nos esperaba un largo día.

…

…

El auto debíamos aparcarlo en la zona de custodia en el aeropuerto, así que avanzamos un tanto por la larga fila que se estaba armando, no sé por qué el día se veía tan ajetreado. Encontramos un lugar con sombra para el auto, pagué por adelantado la mitad de lo que saldría mantenerlo allí y ayudé a mis hijos a bajar.

- ¿Papi, no estarán esos hombres otra vez, cierto?

- No, Tom, no estarán. - Se adelantó Kristen. - De todas formas agarrarás mi mano fuertemente.

- Sí, mami. - Thomas salió del auto, llevaba su mochila de Spiderman a cuestas y un saco de dormir. Dijo que quería acampar en el patio de su abuela Jules. Desaté a Emma de su asiento y se bajó del auto, llevaba su muñeca favorita bajo el brazo. Rob Jr se fue a los brazos de mamá y yo comencé a descargar las maletas, por lo visto tendríamos que pagar un poco más en el embarque.

- ¿Llevas este? - Le dije a Kristen cuando cerré el portamaletas. - Yo llevaré lo demás y a Emma.

- Sí. - Respondió ella. Saqué toda la fuerza necesaria para llevar encima de mí cinco bolsos y a mi pequeña consentida en brazos. - ¿De verdad no te incomoda? Puedo llevar otro bolso, tu mano aún está mal.

- Puedo aguantarme el dolor, no quiero que pase lo mismo de ayer, solo hazte cargo de los niños. - Dije y ella asintió agarrando bien a Thomas, poniendo su bolso en la espalda y agarrando firme a Rob Jr.

- Está bien, entremos ahora mismo será mejor. - Caminamos en conjunto hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, por suerte hoy no habían más pappz, no tenía inconvenientes con pegarles con mi mano sana.

- ¿Dejaste todo cerrado en casa? - Le pregunté a mi mujer quien iba hablando con Thomas.

- Sí, todo. - Me sonrió. - Llegamos a la zona de embarque de los bolsos, había que pesar todo lo que llevábamos y dejar que timbrarán nuestros pasaportes y pasajes.

- Los pasaré yo. - Bajé a Emma. - Quédate al lado de papi, cariño. - Tomé los bolsos y los deje sobre la pesa, un tipo de aspecto agradable me atendió. - Hola, buenas. - Saludé.

- Buenas tardes, señor. - El joven me sonrió y recibió los pasaportes. - ¿Cuántos son?

- Somos cinco, junto al pasaporte de los niños van sus certificados de nacimiento. - Dije.

- Muy bien. - El chico de cabello claro comenzó a timbrar los pasaportes cuando la pesa avisaba los kilos de los bolsos. - Creo que se ha pasado en un quince por ciento por el peso máximo.

- Pagaré la diferencia. - Añadí.

- Rob, será mejor que te apures, hay pappz por allí. - Esto sonaba como si corriéramos de zombies … a Thomas le encantaban los zombies.

- Okay. - Tomó mi mano con ternura. Thomas se acercó a mí.

- Son cincuenta libras adicionales. - Dijo el chico.

- Está bien. - Saqué la billetera y pagué en efectivo para hacer el trámite más rápido. El chico etiquetó los bolsos y me entregó los números de identificación más los pasaportes y pasajes listos.

- Que tengas un buen viaje. - Dijo él y agradecí. Tome a Emma en mis brazos y a Thomas de la mano, Kristen tomó la otra manita de nuestro hijo y en sus brazos llevaba al bebé que por cierto estaba de cumpleaños hoy. Lo despertamos cantándole feliz cumpleaños y llevándole algunos pequeños regalitos, Emma lo abrazó hasta que el pequeño la empujó con su débil fuerza.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó Thomas.

- Son las dos y treinta minutos, hijo. - Le dije luego de mirar el reloj. - En media hora salimos.

- ¡Síiiii! - Dijo él feliz.

- Es hora de que vayamos para arribar. - Dijo Kristen. - ¿Me das los pasajes?

- Te doy lo que quieras. - Le dí un besito en la mejilla y ella sonrió. - Toma.

- Ya, niños, cada uno mostrara su pasaje por ser la primera que viajan, ¿Sí? - Me parecía tierna la manera en que Kristen le indicaba a nuestros hijos como hacer las cosas más cotidianas del mundo algo increíble.

- Shi, mami. - Dijo Emma cuando recibió su pasaje.

- ¿Y no me darás el mío? - Le pregunté a mi mujer.

- Ah, si, toma. - Dijo sin el mismo cariño que con los niños. Algo tramaba.

- Vamos, niños. - Ellos corrieron y Kristen tomó de mi mano. - ¿Preparado para volver a Los Angéles?

- Sí, bonita. - Ella soltó mi mano para mostrar su ticket y encargarse de los niños que ya habían pasado. - Estaremos en unas doce horas allá.

- Aham, agarra mi mano, ¿Sí? - No sé por qué me lo pidió de esa forma pero accedí, Rob Jr volvió a los brazos de mami, Thomas y Emma caminaban juntos de la manito. Debíamos caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al avión de Brittish Airways.

- Emma, sube a mis brazos, las escaleras son muy largas. - Emma subió a mi de un solo salto.

- Thomas, sube tu primero. - Le dijo Kristen a Tom, ella lo siguió con el bebé en brazos y yo iba al último. Podría jurar que a través de la tela del jean de Kristen se le notaba la tanga que había comprado, me estaba haciendo completamente mal la sequía.

- Hola, buenas tarde, ¿Qué asientos buscan? - La azafata nos saludó calidamente.

- Desde el A-1 al A-5 en primera clase. - Respondió mi chica de la tanga suculenta.

- Siga el pasillo a mano izquierda, los primero asientos son los suyos. - Señaló la azafata.

- Gracias. - Dijimos Kristen y yo.

- Oh, poll Dios, papi, esh muy rrrande el avión. - Dijo Emma en mis brazos. - Esh un pájaro gigante.

- Si, mi amor, es un pájaro gigante.

- ¿No she cae?

- No. - Reí. - No se va a caer, esta es la forma más segura de viajar, mi niña.

- Shuper. - Dijo bajando de mis brazos cuando ya estábamos cerca de nuestros asientos.

- Amor, prefiero que tu vayas en una punta y yo en la otra, así los niños van al medio. - Dijo quitándome una pelusa de la barba. Y yo que quería tenerla al lado para regalonear.

- Bueno. - Dije sin ganas. - Emma a mi lado, Thomas al medio y Rob Jr contigo.

- Sí, eso tenía pensado. - Dijo dándome la espalda. Me pegué a su espalda y le di un beso en el cuello. - Te amo.

- Yo también. - Dijo como si nada, a veces se comportaba tan rara, esperaba que no fuera el efecto de su período porque era horrible.

Me senté en mi lugar, le coloqué los cinturones de seguridad a Thomas y a Emma. Apagué mi celular y desde la otra esquina, Kristen me sonreía. Se veía bonita, llevaba sus jeans ajustados favoritos y una remera mía puesta ajustada en un moño hacia el lado izquierdo. Había dulzura en sus ojos, pero yo insistía en que algo tramaba.

El avión ya cerraba la escotilla para en unos minutos más comenzar el despegue, Emma se asustó por el ruido así que la abracé hasta que se tranquilizó. Le dije que las turbulencias eran normales y que no eran nada malo, cuando el avión ya había despegado dejó de hablar, estaba nerviosa. - Uhhh, qué cool esto. - Comentó Thomas. - ¿Juguemos en el mini play, hermana?

- Shi. - Dijo ella. Fue un lindo gesto de parte de su hermano, la haría olvidar el stress que le estaba provocando el vuelo.

Encendí la música de mi Ipod y me coloqué los audífonos, por un pequeño momento quería descansar y cerrar los ojos.

…

- Papi, llesperta. - Emma tiraba de mi brazo fuertemente. Me deshice de los audífonos y la busqué, la luz me molestó un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa, nena?

- Milla, pol la ventana, she ven las estrellas. - Miré por una de las ventanitas cercanas a nosotros.

- Podrías pedir un deseo. - Le sugerí.

- Shi. - Cerró los ojitos apretándolos. - Listho, sheremos muy feliches.

- Qué eres linda. - Acaricié su cuellito. Kristen jugaba con Rob Jr animosamente cuando le daba pedacitos de fruta.

- Iré al baño. - Le dije a Emma.

Caminé hacia el pasillo y fui al baño, estaba ocupado así que tuve que esperar un poco. Miré mi mano accidentada y ya no estaba hinchada como ayer, solo me dolía cuando empuñaba la mano y mis nudillos se apretaban. Un hombre viejo salió del baño y me sonrió como signo de pasada. Me encerré y lavé mi rostro, me sentía un poco cansado y la espalda me dolía un tanto. Ocupe el váter rápidamente para volver a donde los niños, lave mis manos y volví a mojar mi rostro y mi nuca. Alguien tocó la puerta …

- Está ocupado. - Dije firme.

- Soy yo idiota. - Era Kristen, ¿Le habría pasado algo a los niños? Abrí la puerta y la miré desconcertado esperando saber si algo malo había ocurrido.

- Déjame entrar antes de que se den cuenta que somos dos en un mismo baño. - Dijo divertida empujándome adentro del baño.

- ¿Paso algo?

- Sí … -Kristen se acercó a mí y metió sus manos debajo de mi polera, ahora ya entendía sus intenciones. - Ya jugué mucho con los niños, ahora es momento de jugar nosotros.

- ¿Aquí … en el baño de un avión?

- ¿No te parece sexy? - Sus labios fueron a mi cuello para comenzar a succionar, esto se vería horrible en un rato más, un chupón.

- Me parece muy erótico, pero los niños …

- Los niños están bien, Thomas está a cargo.

- No nos podemos demorar tanto aquí dentro, además … ¿No que andabas con tu período? - Nada me calzaba y la racionalidad me invadía.

- Sí, todavía. - Dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. - Pero eso no es impedimento.

- ¿Mmm, esta era la sorpresa? - Puse el seguro de la puerta del baño, quizás no sería tan malo jugar un rato. Ella asintió.

- ¿Podrías quitarme esto? - Hizo alusión a sus jeans, OH mierda, era lo que me imaginé cuando algunas canciones pasaron por mi Ipod, su trasero con esa tanga negra.

- Date la vuelta. - Ella obedeció. Bajé la cremallera mientras sentía como su trasero se acoplaba a mi cadera, quería morderla. Me agaché un poco para besar su trasero sobre la tela del jean, ella gimió bajito. - ¿Te he dicho que ese culo me vuelve loco?

- Sí, es tu favorito. - me dijo moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro. - Quítamelo. - Bajé lentamente su jean hasta que quedó a mi vista esa pequeña tanga. Si no fuera por su período le quitaría con los dientes esa prenda y le daría su merecido con sexo oral. De manera casi instintiva dejé que mi pelvis chocara con su trasero, ella tomó mis manos y las llevó a sus pechos, andaba sin sostenes, era una malvada.

- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Hacerme hervir y dejarme con las ganas?

- Eh, no. - Se dio la vuelta. - ¿Te gusta mi tanga? Es linda, ¿No?

- Lo haces a propósito. - Tomé su boca con la mía, tenía ganas de desfallecer en ella.

- Hazte cargo de esto. - Kristen se sacó mi polera y me dejó sus pechos a la vista. Me encantaba el efecto que habían hecho los embarazos en ella, habían crecido un poco y se … ogh, la boca se me hacía agua. Le di besitos desde el cuello hasta sus pechos, haciendo cargo de ambos hasta que sus zonas erógenas tomaran forma. Había algo en ella, bueno, quizás en las mujeres en general, que bastaba solo un roce con la lengua sobre sus pezones para que perdiera el control, Kristen agarraba mi cabello con fuerza sintiendo un completo placer.

- ¿Puedo …? - Toqué con mi pulgar el lugar donde estaba su clítoris pero sobre su tanga, esta vez no podría disfrutarla por completo.

- Sí. - Me besó mientras mis dedos apretujaban su clítoris, haciendo círculos sin parar, sentí como aquel botón se colocaba duro. - Mmm, deberías follarme.

- Por tu culpa no puedo, ganas no me faltan. - La besé nuevamente apasionadamente, hace días que no recibía de estos besos y ahora me tenían loco. - Pero podría hacerlo igual … - Alcé una ceja.

- Tendrá que ser rápido, amor. - Me besó nuevamente. Mi cuello se llenó de sus caricias gracias a su sensual lengua y sus manos se deshacían de mis pantalones. - Te has portado muy, muy mal, Rob, así que hoy seré muy cruel. - Ay, mierda, esa voz, ¿Por qué colocaba esa voz? - ¿Me darías un poco de leche? - No sé por qué me imaginé a Rob Jr y mi mente se desvió.

- Espera, ¿Segura que los niños no se extrañaran que nos demoramos?

- No, te lo aseguro. - Dijo buscando mi miembro rápidamente debajo de mis boxers. - Mmm, extrañaba a este amigo. - Su lengua pasó por mis labios a lo que alcancé a agarrar su labio con mis dientes. - Te estás portando mal.

- Castígame. - Repetí varias veces hasta que cerré los ojos, apoyé mi espalda en la puerta del baño y ella … ella lamía con lentitud mi longitud. No sé cómo lo hizo pero en dos segundos estaba completamente erecto, ella era una experta haciéndolo, de abajo hacia arriba, jodidamente exquisito. - Oh, bebé … - Una de sus manos me masturbaba firmemente y la otra se hacía cargo de mis testículos. Uno de sus dedos se detuvo en mi periné, haciendo círculos que me hicieron debilitar mis piernas. - Mierrrrr-da.

Kristen no decía palabra alguna solo engullía mi pene en su boca de una manera indescriptible, me tenía vuelto loco. La imagen de verla desnuda de cintura hacía arriba haciéndome sexo oral era para plasmarlo en mi cabeza por varios días, incluso para siempre teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que hacíamos algo así en un avión. Sus ojos se abrieron y solo pude era mirada caliente observándome y teniendo el control, me podía ir solo de verla mirándome así.

- Vente, vente ahora. - Murmuró ella mientras dejaba besos en la punta de mi miembro para después dejar su lengua en la salida de mi uretra, ohhh, mis piernas se debilitaban. Siguió chupando pero de manera más ardua, de hecho era yo quien le estaba follando la boca, quería venirme y disfrutar de ese momento. Solo un poco más y mi llama interna se apagaría. - MMM, eso bebé, un poco más. - Dijo ella masturbándome otra vez hasta que no pude aguantar más y me vine en su boca. Su lengua dejó todo prolijamente limpio y a mi todo acalorado, colocó mis boxers en su lugar y subió mi cremallera.

- ¿Dime que haces para volverme tan loco?

- Complacerte, amor. - Dijo dándome un beso fugaz para colocarse otra vez la ropa. - Hace calor, ¿No? Pediré jugo natural.

- Oye. - La detuve antes de que se fuera. - Eres únicamente hermosa, me encanta explorar contigo.

- Eres la única persona con que me gusta explorar, tenlo claro, al único que quiero complacer. - Dejó un beso cortito y se fue.

Volví a mojar mi cara, tenía calor, y eso que el aire acondicionado estaba a dieciséis grados. Esperaba llegar a Los Angeles y devorar a esa mujer …

_**Continuará …**_

* * *

**¡Qué finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! JAJAJA encuentro de lo más hot un encontrón así en el avión, algo adrenalinico y ¿Ustedes? ¿Qué dicen de la historia de la cigueña? Los niños siguen siendo una ternura, solo queda una parte por actualizar, cuand ya esten en L.A. :)**

**Un beso y un abrazo, Mary :)**


	3. Tercera Parte

**Nota de autora: La tercera parte no es el final, a causa de que no pude terminar la historia por el cargador de mi lap descompusto, el fic queda con cuatro capítulos.  
**

* * *

**Sugar, Summer, Love**

_3rd_

La voz suave de la azafata nos avisaba por el parlante que estábamos a cinco minutos de llegar a LAX, por lo tanto era momento de volver a colocarnos los cinturones de seguridad. Llevaba dormido un buen par de horas y Emma sin que yo lo notara se había acomodado en mis brazos, parecía una motita arremolada sobre mis piernas. Thomas tenía a Rob Jr en sus brazitos, se veían muy tiernos. Kristen en cambio estaba durmiendo, al parecer había estado leyendo porque un libro estaba abierto sobre su abdomen.

- Papi, tengo miello. - Emma desbordaba miedo por sus ojitos, al parecer esto de las turbulencias no eran lo suyo.

- Mi amor, tranquila, papi está contigo. - Le dije mientras colocaba el cinturón sobre su panzita. - Hijo, ponle el cinturón a tu hermanito. - Le dije a Tom, quien asintió y abrochó a su hermano menor. - Y avísale a mami que estamos llegando para que se coloque el cinturón.

- Sí, papi. - Tom fue a donde mi mujer que somnolientamente abrió sus ojos. La miré por unos mili segundos y me acordaba de nuestra especial sesión dentro del baño, jamás dejaría de sorprenderme.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? - Kristen le preguntó a Tom.

- Ponte el cinturón, mami. - Dijo el pequeño ofreciéndole la correa.

- Gracias, amor. - Le respondió ella gentilmente. - Ho-la. - Me susurró entre labios mi Kristen, de vuelta le lancé un beso.

El avión comenzó a bajar lentamente y con ello las turbulencias aumentaron. Abracé a Emma que pellizcaba fuertemente sus manitas a causa del stress, un acto que su madre también hacía en momentos de nerviosismo. Tom tranquilizó al pequeño Rob que movía incesantemente sus piernitas, para él esto de las turbulencias eran un juego. Kristen agarró el cuerpecito del bebé junto a Tom para que no se meciera tanto, Emma miraba aquello y se tranquilizaba un poco, luego me miraba y apretaba mi mano.

- Aterrizando en aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, con un clima parcialmente templado y una humedad de un sesenta por ciento. - Comenzaba a avisar nuevamente la azafata por el altavoz. - Bienvenidos a América. - Indicó la mujer de la voz clara. Solté mi cinturón y luego el de Emma.

- Ya estamos en Los Ángeles. - Dijo un alegre Tom. - Papi, bajemos, por favor bajemos.

- Todo a su tiempo. - Le dijo su madre quien venía con Rob Jr hacía mí. - Llegamos, mi amor. - Me dijo ella asaltandome con un beso en la boca.

- Al fin. - Le sonreí. Tomé a Emma en mis brazos y a uno de los bolsos que llevaba consigo sobre el otro hombro. Thomas se fue agarrado de su mami, manteniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dejé que transitara un poco de gente por el pasillo hasta que nosotros salieramos para luego bajar las escaleras.

- Papi, colle mucho viento. - Dijo Emma acurrucandose en el hueco de mi cuello.

- Entraremos al aeropuerto y te pondrás un saco. - Le dije. - Amor, ¿Vas bien? - Le pregunté a Kristen.

- Sí. - Respondió a mi espalda. - Vamos al salón de espera, los niños tienen frío. - Murmuró.

- Está bien. - Bajamos los últimos escalones y nos unimos. Tom se colocó entre mi mujer y yo, de manera que estábamos todos cerca de cada uno.

- Llamaré a mi mamá. - Me dijo Kristen. - Le diré que nos venga a buscar.

- Ya van a ser las tres de la madrugada, amor, quizás está durmiendo. - Le recordé. - Podemos tomar un taxi.

- Eso será más difícil que convencer a mi madre, Rob. - Dijo rodando los ojos. - La llamaré cuando estemos adentro. - Nos quedaba un pequeño trecho para entrar.

- ¿Y eshto es L.A.? - Preguntó Emma con un dejo despectivo.

- Esto es el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, cielo. - Le respondí. - Hay mucho que conocer.

- Quiero conocer todo, papi. - Se unió Tom quien celebraba el estar aquí. - Vamos a todas partes, mami, por favor.

- Sí, mi niño, iremos a donde quieras pero mañana, llegaremos a descansar, además tu hermanito se quedó dormido. - Mi mujer señaló a Rob Jr.

- Shiempre duedme.- Aportó Emma.

- Es un bebé aún. - Dijo Kristen apretando al pequeño en sus brazos.  
- ¿Les parece comer algo mientras esperamos a la abue Jules? - Les pregunté a los niños.

- ¡Síiiiii! - Respondieron los niños despiertos al unísono.

- Quiero comer algo muy norteamericano. - Dijo Tom. Kristen me miró rememorando las veces incontables en que yo le decía aquello al llegar a LAX a lo que ella me respondía "Yo soy muy norteamericana, comeme" y luego mostraba sus grandes paletas.

- Hamburguesas. - Dijo mi mujer de la tanga suculenta. - Su padre muere por las hamburguesas. - Dijo burlona.

- Pello comimos hambulguesas el otlo día. - Protestó Emma.

- Entonces hot-dogs. - Sugerí.

- Uh, papi, por favor, vayamos por hot-dogs. - Dijo Tom mirándome desde su pequeña estatura.

Caminamos los pasos que nos quedaban para llegar a la puerta, Emma se agarró nuevamente a mí con fuerza. - Tengo shueño, papi.

- Comeremos y nos iremos a casa. - Le prometí.

- ¿Rob, te parece si me voy con los niños al salón y tu vas por el equipaje? - Me propuso mi mujer sosteniendo de manera adorable a nuestro pequeño hijo. - Ay no, tu mano, mejor te acompañaré. - Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Quédate con los niños, me las arreglaré con un carrito. - Le dije.

- Esta bien, pediré la comida y llamaré a mi madre. - Su beso en mi mejilla me alegró, Emma se unió a los pasos de Tom y mis cuatro tesoros se fueron caminando al salón V.I.P.

Fui caminando en dirección opuesta, el ambiente era tranquilo, la madrugada amenizaba todo, no nos toparíamos con las cucarachas. Saqué nuestros bolsos luego de esperar un buen rato, claramente todos querían partir rápido a sus estancias. Pedí un carrito para llevar los bultos ya que mi mano no soportaría tanto peso, volvi al salón y ahi estaban todos comiendo hot dog ... bueno, algunos ya habían comido y ahora dormían.

- Emma no aguantó y se quedó dormida. - Me dijo Kristen sonriendo hacia Emma. - Le coloqué el sweater y cayo rendida.

- Es igual a ti. - Me senté a su lado tomando a Tom en brazos. - Siempre caías muerta cuando viajabamos.

- Mis horas de sueño son sagradas. - Dijo ella.

- Papi, esos hot dogs son tuyos. - Apuntó Tom a los dos panes que quedaban en la mesa al lado de una coca~cola.

- Genial, muero de hambre.

- Mi mamá dijo que llegará en media hora. - Murmuró mi mujer. - Casi me sacó los ojos a través del teléfono.

- Te dije. - Dije mientras devoraba mi perro caliente.

- Se puso de buenas cuando le recordé que los niños morían por una camita para descansar. - Añadió.

- Caerán de inmediato a la cama. - Dije por nuestros niños.

- Yo también, me duele la espalda. - Dijo mi mujer tratando de estirarse.

- Mami, yo puedo hacerte masajes. - Dijo un tierno Tom que ya bostezaba.

- Ay, hijo, eres tan tierno. - Kristen me lo quitó de los brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. - Te quiero. - Ella le dio un beso en la frente y este cerró los ojos conmovido.

- Mañana hay que salir a comprar las cosas para el cumpleaños de Rob. - Le recordé a Kristen.

- Sí, podríamos ir después de desayunar.

- Yo también quiero ir. - Dijo Tom.

- No, tu te quedarás en casa, saldremos a pasear en la tarde todos juntos. - Le dije a Tom.

- Bueeeeeeno. - Dijo Tom.

- Mi madre me llama. - Kristen sacó su celular y contestó. - Okay, saldremos en un momento. - Hizo una pausa para colgar. - Nos está esperando afuera.

- Tom lleva a tu hermanito en brazos. - Tom lo cargó y se subió al carrito del equipaje.

- Ven, mi niña. - Kristen tomó en brazos a nuestra hija que balbuceó algo que no entendimos.

Algunos ojos curiosos nos miraron al pasar a las afueras del aeropuerto, por suerte estaba todo más vacío que en el día. La camioneta color azul de Jules estaba afuera y ella estaba en el volante. El aspecto de mi suegra no cambiaba, su cabello largo y negro tomado en una coleta era el mismo de la última vez que la vi. Al ver a su hija sonrió enormemente, abrió la puerta del auto y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

- Mamá. - Kristen abrazó a Jules con ternura. - Te extrañaba.

- Hija, te ves bien. - Dijo tocando el cabello revuelto de mi mujer. - Te extrané.

- Hola, Jules. - La abracé de improviso casi ahorcandola. - Qué gusto volver a verte.

- Oye, siempre te haces el bueno con mi madre y la pones en contra de mí. - Kristen me dio un manotazo en el brazo, le saqué la lengua.

- El gusto es mio, Robert. - Dijo Jules abrazandome de vuelta. - Siempre serás bienvenido, hijo.

- Uy. - Soltó Kristen haciéndose la celosa. - ¡Ustedes! - Dijo ella mirando con gracia mientras Emma se despertaba.

- Mami, ¿Llonde estamos? - La pequena miró desconcertada a mi mujer al no saber dónde estaba.

- Oh, pero que grande está Emma. - Pronunció Jules mirándola con orgullo. - Damela. - Le pidió a Kristen.

- ¿Abue Jules? - Preguntó aún medio dormida mi pequeña.

- Estás tan bonita.- Le dijo meciendola de un lado a otro.

- Ejem. - Tom aclaró la garganta sosteniendo a Rob Jr, me di la vuelta y estaba frunciendo el ceño lo que era signo de celos. Rob Jr estaba raramente despierto y movía sus labios fervientemente.

- Oh, mi pequeño Tom. - Le dijo Jules abriendo su brazo libre para que él corriera a abrazarla. - ¿No vas a saludar a tu abuela?

- Mmmm. - Tom colocó su carita traviesa y luego corrió hacia Jules con su hermanito en brazos. - Hola abue. - Tom abrazó a mi suegra con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Rob saluda a la abue. - Le dijo mi hijo al bebé.

- jashjajsj ihh. - Balbuceó mi bebé. - Pappppi. - Dijo después así que lo tomé en brazos.

- Tengo frío. - Murmuró Emma escondiéndose en los brazos de Jules.

- Entremos al auto. - Mencionó Kristen quien abrió la puerta y trasera para que Tom y Emma entraran. Mi mujer me pidio a Rob Jr para entrarlo también, para luego ayudarme con los bolsos.

- Creo haberla visto en el baño del avión, señorita. - Le dije a Kristen mientras tirabamos los bolsos al guardamaletas. Rocé su cintura suavemente lo que hizo que ella saltará.

- ¿A mí? Me confundes. - Dijo seriamente. - Estuve en mi asiento todo el viaje. - Pasó por mi lado haciendo que su trasero chocara con mi pelvis. La atrapé rápido con mis brazos y la besé. - Mmm, creo recordar algo. - Dijo coqueta al tomar aire luego de besarme con fiereza.

- Robert, te quiero mucho, pero ... ¿Podrías mantener tus manos lejos de mi hija por un momento? - Me sentí como un adolescente cuando Jules nos dijo aquello. Solo me pude reír encima de los labios de mi mujer que ponía los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Mamá! - Le dijo Kristen a Jules en protesta. Me dejo un último beso fugaz en los labios y se fue a sentar junto con los niños. Me senté junto a Jules y ella echó a andar el auto.

- Remodelé completamente la casa, de hecho la pinté junto a algunos amigos. - Nos informó Jules cuando notabamos que la casa estaba más amplia y muy bien decorada. - De hecho ... - Dijo emocionada. - Preparé una habitación especialmente para los niños.

- Má, no debiste molestarte. - Kristen le dijo mientras dejaba unos bolsos sobre el sofá de cuero negro de la gran sala.

- Tonterías, hija .. tengo claro que no vendrán tan seguido, pero quiero que los niños se sientan en casa cuando estén aquí. - Dijo Jules con una calidez maternal que pocas veces salía a flote. - Estoy segura que hasta tu querrás volver a ser niña.

- Mami, quello dormir. - Dijo Emma restregando una y otra vez sus ojitos. - Ya no pello más.

- Ven con papi. - La tomé en brazos y de inmediato su pequeño cuerpecito se acomodó en mí como si fuera su camita.

- Papi, también quiero dormir. - Me dijo Tom.

- Mamá, mañana habrá tiempo de sobra para platicar sobre la remodelación, lo siento ... pero el deber nos llama. - Dijo mi mujer tomando a Rob Jr que ya estaba plácidamente dormido.

- No se preocupen, descansen. - Dijo con esa inagotable sonrisa. - La habitación de los niños es la primera a mano derecha luego de las escaleras. - Acotó Jules. - La mía esta hacía este lado. - De verdad la casa de Jules era magnífica para ser una casa en la playa. La gran casa hecha solo a partir de madera y aplicaciones de piedra era inmensa, tenía dos alas que convergian en una hermosa escalera. - Que tengan buenas noches.

- Gracias, igual para ti. - Le dije. Tomé los dos bolsos que necesitaríamos por ahora y subi las escaleras con mi pequeña a cuestas. Kristen ya había subido para arreglar la camita del más pequeño.

- Es completamente maravillosa. - Dijo mi esposa cuando nos topamos en la puerta del cuarto de los niños. Ella iba saliendo y yo entrando, de paso me quitó uno de los bolsos que contenia nuestra ropa. - Creo que mi madre se esmeró bastante.

- Wow, es ... genial. - De verdad era fantástica, los dormitorios en Londres de nuestros hijos se veían pobres al lado de esto. Estaba pintada en tonalidades pasteles, más bien cambiaba de color según el sector. El color rosa era de mi Emma, el verde de Thomas y el amarillo de Rob Jr. A través de los colores habían dibujos de animales y dibujos animados que de seguro los había hecho Jules. Era una verdadera obra maestra.

- Lo es. - Dijo mi mujer sonriendo. - Dejé a los niños en sus camas, iré a nuestro cuarto. - Dijo dándole un besito de buenas noches a Emma quien ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Le quité la ropita a mi pequeña para colocarle el pijama, ella a cambio solo balbuceaba cosas que no se le entendía, estaba más o igual de exhausta que sus hermanos. Les di las buenas noches a los tres y me fui a mi habitación.

- Es la misma habitación de siempre pero con algunos cambios. - Me dijo Kristen cuando me sintió entrar. Esta siempre fue la habitación que Jules nos dejaba a su hija y a mi cuando la visitabamos en Malibú. Ahora el detalle estaba en un amplio balcón que daba hacia el mar, de seguro el amanecer sería auténtico desde aquí.

- Hace mucho que no veníamos. - La abracé fuerte por la espalda mientras ella buscaba algo en el bolso.

- Sí, este será un buen viaje. - Ella agarró una de mis manos y la dejo en su vientre mientras seguía buscando algo. - Creo que mi pijama no está en este bolso.

- Ay, no me obligues a buscar el bolso abajo, estoy cansadito. - Le di un dulce beso en su cuello y ella se rió bajito como cuando le dan cosquillas.

- Pero no tengo pijama. - Dejó de buscar en el bolso y se dio la media vuelta para enfrentarme con la mirada.

- Podemos dormir sin pijama, si quieres. - Le propuse. - No haremos nada, lo juro, siento mi espalda como si me hubiesen apaleado, pero eso no quita que no podamos dormir desnudos, hace un calor horrible.

- Está bien. - Dijo besando la punta de mi nariz. - Iré a cambiarme ... ya sabes qué ... se supone es mi última noche de período. - Una de sus cejas subía coqueta.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso, te espero en la cama. - La solté y ella se fue de inmediato al baño de nuestro dormitorio.

Me quité la polera y el saco que llevaba encima y los dejé sobre una pequeña silla que había de mi lado, luego me quité los pantalones y los boxers de una sola vez no sin antes retirar mis zapatos y calcetines para lanzarlos lejos. Le coloqué el seguro a la puerta, para darnos un poco de privacidad y luego me metí en la cama.

- Creo que mi período acabó. - Kristen venía saliendo del baño y solo pude concentrarme en su arrebatadora desnudez, aunque una de sus manos sostenía sus pechos como si nunca antes se los hubiese visto. - De todas formas estoy agotada.

- No te tapes, eres muy hermosa. - Le dije desde la cama, ella solo se sonrojó un poco y me sonrió. Lanzó su ropa al suelo y corrió hasta lanzarse sobre mí pero aún encima de la colcha. - Me encanta verte desnuda, preciosa. - Aspiré su aroma natural como un drogadicto.

- A veces me pongo pudorosa. - Dijo botando su cabeza en mi pecho dejando un beso tierno. - Es estúpido.

- Bastante si me pongo a contar las veces que te he visto sin prenda alguna. - Le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda suave y larga.

- Si, qué demonios. - Se levantó y se quedó sentada delante mío, dejando sus pechos y su abdomen a mi vista. - Di algo. - Pidió ella cuando me quedé embobado observando su cuerpo.

- Que eres hermosa. - Ella sonrió torcidamente. - ¿Qué?

- Dime otra cosa, conversame algo que no tenga un piropo de por medio. - Dijo ella.

- Digamos que es difícil pensar en otra cosa cuando estás así. - Tomé su mano y jugué con ella. - Si se me diera bien dibujar, te plasmaria en el papel cada noche.

- Como un artista. - Dijo ella. - Nettie dibuja bien, le podríamos decir que ...

- Ni en sueños, aunque sea mujer no estoy ni a un pelo de que otros te vean desnuda.

- Pero es arte. - Recrimino Kristen mientras su mano se detenía en mi anillo.

- Me encanta el arte pero prefiero que seas mi musa secretamente. - La atraje hacia mí, volviendo acariciar su espalda. Miré el reloj y ya estaba por ser las cinco de la madrugada. - ¿No quieres dormir?

- Sí, pero quería demostrarte que también soy una artista. - Ella me miró con ternura.

- ¿Y cómo?

- Soy la que mejor recorre tu piel. - Eso sonó tremendamente romántico cuando su labio se estampó en mi boca. - Podría escribir sonetos sobre tu piel y luego actuarlos. - Otro de sus besos cayó en mi clavícula. - Con estas manos podriar copiar tu cuerpo sobre la pared y admirarlo. - Ella volvió a mi boca. - Podría pintar tu cuerpo con besos. - No deje que volviese a hablar, solo la besé con ganas hasta que el aire me faltó.

Rodé con ella en la cama hasta que mi peso quedó sobre ella. Volví a besarla tiernamente y muy a pesar del dolor de mi espalda quise amarla. Sus manos buscaron las mías y las entrelazamos apoyadas en la cama. Seguí el borde de su piel desde su muslo hasta el nacimiento de su pecho, mientras con mi otra mano mantenía acuanada su carita de ángel. Sus piernas rodearon mi espalda dejándome prisionero a su cuerpo mientras los besos no cesaban, su boca era donde siempre podía desfallecer.

- Quisiera tenerte siempre conmigo. - Le dije descansando mi rostro en su pecho.

- No tengo intenciones de irme a otro lugar. - Dejó un beso en mi cabello junto a sus dedos que jugaban en él. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Soy un escéptico en cuanto a lo que viene despues de la vida, pero si existe quisiera tener la certeza de que estarás allí conmigo.

- Estaré allí junto a ti. - Volvió a tomar mi mano y a jugar con mis dedos. - Somos un complemento.

- Si te pasara algo no sé qué sería de mí. - Dije con un poco de dolor. Había leído en el diario lo común que se estaba volviendo contraer cáncer de mamas o de útero y lo rápido que avanzaba, de hecho en Europa el índice era alto y pensar en ella sufriendo y ... no, no, yo sin ella no podía.

- Yo sería la que no podría seguir sin ti. Tu eres fuerte y yo soy la débil. Gracias a ti soy la que soy, me haz hecho mujer en todos los sentidos, amor, has llenado cada recoveco de mi corazón a pesar de que te he hecho sufrir, tu eres mi pilar. - A estas alturas ella me miraba fijamente a los ojos, de hecho una lágrima salio sin querer de su ojito. - Debería ser yo la que te pida estar ahí en otra vida, y yo se que será así. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido no dudo en que eres el hombre de mi vida, me hiciste saber que el amor existe y que aunque es muy diferente a los cuentos de hadas es lo más bonito que un humano puede sentir, me hiciste mamá y sabes que eso me ha hecho enormemente feliz, no me veo sin ti. - La observé mientras hablaba y seguramente yo confirmaba que Kristen era un ángel, mi ángel.

- Lo dices como si fuera el buen samaritano y tu la mala. Tienes tu carácter pero que se le va a hacer. - Dije burlonamente. - No soy una persona fácil, a veces soy muy cerrado pero tu equilibras todo en mí. Tienes razón en que somos un complemento.

- Sí, somos como dicen por ahí, "dos piezas que encajan". - Dijo enfatizando la frase ultra repetida en todas partes. - Yo te amo y te amo mucho. - Dijo besando mi mejilla. - Creo que aún me hago pequeña cuando me dices cosas bonitas o cuando llegas de la nada y me proteges. Sigo sintiendo mariposas cuando hacemos el amor y sigo poniendome nerviosa cuando te vas a trabajar por largo tiempo y vuelves y te veo de nuevo. Sigo siendo la misma, pero más madura.

- ¿Sientes mariposas? - No tenía idea que ella seguía sintiendo eso, me parecía bonito saberlo. Ella asintió. - Yo siento como culebras dentro mío revoloteando. - Ambos reímos ante mi ocurrencia. - Jamás podría dejar de maravillarme cada vez que nos amamos.

- Tus culebras podrían comerse a mis mariposas. - Bromeó. - Pero es la misma sensación, nos queremos teniendo los mismos nervios que la primera vez.

- De hecho, nuestra primera vez fue ... vergonzosa. - Dije recordando ciertas imágenes.

- Ninguno de los dos sabía mucho. - Me recordó. - Además yo era virgen, tu eras el que debía tomar el control de la situación.

- Y lo hice. - Me mofé. - Solo que no era un experto. - Ella sonreía como rememorando. - Igual te gustó.

- Pero igual me dolió. - Dijo a la defensiva. - Supongo que así es la primera vez en todas, recuerdo que ... no, olvidalo, solo te creerás si te lo digo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eso de que no te podías sentar al otro día? - No pude evitar reírme. - Me lo dijiste una vez que estábamos medio borrachos.

- ¿De verdad? - Abrió ampliamente sus ojos. - Qué vergüenza.

- No será primera vez. - Dije altaneramete. - ... que te dejo casi coja.

- Muy gracioso, Pattinson. - Dijo refunfuñando. - La cosa es que mi papá quería que ese día, luego de la noche en que tu y yo ... - Hizo el gesto con las manos, una hacía de orificio y la otra de .. bueno, ya saben qué. - ... Él quiso que viéramos un partido de béisbol por la tarde, y me dolía estar sentada.

- Qué gracioso. - Dije cayendo en risas sobre su cuello. - Por eso no volvió a suceder en un tiempo.

- Claro, pero me tentaste. - Dijo ella con ese dejo de picardía. - ¿Sabes? Me estás aplastando.

- Lo siento. - Rodé una vez más y dejé que ella quedará sobre mi torso.

- Tengo algo que decirte antes de dormir. - Dijo volviendo a la seriedad, de hecho fue tanto que me estaba asustando.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - Mi pecho se detuvo pensando en lo que había leído en el diario y también en que ella había ido al médico hace dos semanas para hacerse un chequeo.

- Había olvidado decirte que me fue bien en el doctor el otro día. - Mis pensamientos iban por el mismo camino solo que al final era algo bueno.

- Eso suena bien, te cuidas tanto que sería extraño que te enfermes, me alegra saber que todo va bien. - Me pude aliviar. - ¿Pero qué pasa con eso?

- Pues, aproveché de hacerme una revisión de mi fertilidad, de mis cosas, ya sabes. - Hizo una pausa y seguí atento. - La ginecóloga me dijo que estaba en mi mejor momento.

- Sigo sin entender.

- Eres tan cabeza dura. - Dijo tocando mi cabeza como si fuera una nuez hueca.

- Es de madrugada, a esta hora no pienso. - Respondí a mi defensa.

- Robert ... - Me miró con ternura, sentía que su mirada me abrazaba. - Quiero que tengamos otro hijo. - Oh, de verdad no me esperaba eso, para nada. - La doctora me dijo que si quería este era el momento. - Dijo tan rapidamente al ver que yo no decía nada.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Pregunté anonadado. Mi pecho se inflaba de felicidad al escuchar las ansias que habían en ella.

- Más en serio que nunca. - Respondió ella. - Rob Jr ya cumplió dos años, y aún estoy llena de energía para engendrar, quiero un bebé.

- Dios, no me esperaba esto, pero claro que quiero, todos los que vengan, en eso quedamos.

- Sí, quiero una familia numerosa, y somos jóvenes aún, ¿Quieres?

- Claro que quiero, mi amor. - La besé con regocijo, si todo salía bien otro bebé llegaría a alegrar nuestros días. Otro más se uniría al clan. - Tendremos que ponernos en campaña. - Dije sugestivamente.

- Obvio, hay que abrir la fábrica de bebés. - Dijo acariciando mi frente. - Incluso deje de tomar las pastillas.

- Tenías todo planeado. - La abracé por la cintura. - Te hubieses embarazado y yo ni enterado estaría.

- Lo pensé.

- Ay, Stewart. - La besé hasta pegarme en sus ojos verdes. - Me haces tan feliz.

- Y tú a mí.

- ¿Quieres dormir ahora? - Le pregunté al pasar la sábana y el edredón por encima de su cuerpo desnudo.

- Sí, quiero. - Dijo acomodandose sobre mi cuerpo. - Abrazame todo lo que queda de noche.

- No te soltaré, futura mami.

- Te amo, papi en proceso. - Kristen me dejó un beso en el cuello y cerramos los ojos. A dormir con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Mi espalda se encontraba un poco más descansada, ya no me sentía tan apaleado como en la madrugada. A pesar de que aún eran las diez de la mañana me sentía con las energías a mil y al parecer algo entre mis piernas también se sentía energético. Solía suceder que cuando hacia demasido calor amanecía excitado, no recordaba bien lo que había soñado pero algo sabroso tuvo que ser. Busqué a mi mujer en la cama, no dejaría que esta erección se apagara con una ducha fría. La imagen fue perfecta para endurecerme más, las sábanas solo cubrían sus caderas dejando a la vista el resto de su cuerpo. Su cabello alborotado caía sobre sus hombros quedando sus puntas sobre los pechos de ella. Me acerqué lentamente y le besé los labios.

- Uhmmm, déjame dormir. -Dijo volteandose.

- Despierta, hermosa. - Me acerqué un tanto más hasta rodearla con mi brazo.

- Solo un ratito más. - Dijo enterrando su rostro en la almohada.  
- ¿Segura? - Me pegué a su cuerpo de manera que sintiera mi erección sobre su muslo.

- Ay - Dijo bajito. - Diablos, tuviste sueños mojados o qué.

- Aprovechame ahora, el día será largo. - Reposé mi mano sobre su vientre, acariciandola suavemente.

- Pero ... es muy temprano. - Protestó ella. Yo seguí en la misma posición restregando mi erección en su pierna, solo quería que ella me tomara y se hiciera cargo. - No tengo tantas ganas.

- Puedo hacer que te den ganas. - Ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Me coloqué encima suyo sin dejar mi peso sobre ella, solo me sostuve con mis brazos. Besé su cuello largo como el de un cisne, su aroma me atontaba, entre su olor natural y el sudor. Deje que mi lengua jugara un buen rato con el lóbulo de su oreja y que mis manos buscaran soporte en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Sus manos se fueron indudablemente a mi cabello haciendo que se esparciera por mi espalda una onda de escalofríos. Bajé hasta sus hombros dejando un beso en cada uno hasta que volví a su boca, ella buscó la mía con desesperación y me quitó todo el aire de los pulmones, su lengua demandaba ser besada y sus labios hinchados jugaban a succionar los míos, también ávidos de pasión. Me detuve para mirarla y descifrar en su mirada que ya no tenía sueño, estaba bien despierta y me miraba con deseo. El trabajo fue más expedito al no llevar ropa encima, me permitía gozar de la piel de mi mujer de inmediato. Tomé sus redondos pechos con mis manos y los apreté con fiereza, luego de tantos años queriendola sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, sabía que ciertos lugares de su cuerpo hacian que su sexo se humedeciera más. Hice una especie de ordeñamiento con sus pechos, haciendo que sus pezones comenzarán a endurecerse, hasta sus pechos se colocaban más turgentes con el tacto. Mis dedos decidieron jugar con sus pequeños botones hasta dejarlos erectos, mientras ella me besaba con prontitud, jadeando de deseo. Mordí sus labios cuando ella tomó mi pene y comenzó a bombearme lentamente, yo perdía la cordura con eso. Traté concentrarme para poder seguir disfrutando de sus bubies, los que llenaba con mi propia saliva para lubricarlos. Decidí bajar hasta llegar a su vientre dejando besos húmedos sobre su ombligo, la miré y solo se veía expectante y un poco agitada, seguí rumbo al valle del placer cuando choque con el poco vello púbico que poseía donde deposité uno que otro beso casto. Exhalé aire sobre su sexo, haciendo que ella removiera inquieta su cadera soltando pequeños gemidos de desesperación que solo me decian 'Hazlo ya'. Exploré la zona a disfrutar, uno de mis lugares favoritos en ella. Uno de mis dedos paseó entre medio de sus labios mayores y menores dejando mis falanges completamente mojadas, sentirla de esa manera hacia que me endureciera más, si es que era posible. Fijé la mirada en sus ojos verdes sin despegar en ningún momento la vista, debía ver sus reacciones, debía verla perdiendo el control. Metí mi lengua entre sus recovecos lo que hizo que Kristen se tensara un poco y que luego relajara sus piernas que se apoyaban en mi espalda. Succioné alocado su esencia, subiendo y bajando entre medio de sus labios haciendo que mi nombre saliera de su boca. Seguí chupando su clítoris con cierto fervor mientras la miraba a los ojos como si fuera mi presa ... en sus ojos solo había fuego. Sus gemidos se hacían más sonoros mientras yo aumentaba el ritmo de mi lengua, después de un largo rato recorriendo su intimidad y absorbiendo su esencia decidí entrar en si cavidad, follandola lentamente con mi lengua. El vaivén era marcado, entrando y saliendo con rapidez, ella solo apretaba su puño en mi cabello y cerraba los ojos mientras decía una que otra grosería por el placer. No dejé que se viniera, al contrario, en dos segundos me incorporé y la penetré con mi miembro haciendo que un gran gemido se escuchara en la habitación, haciendome a mi soltar jadeos y gemidos que me tenían sin aire. Me recosté sobre su cuerpo y sus piernas me rodearon acoplandonos más, a pesar de que quería hacerlo duro preferí hacer algo más suave ... algo en mi hizo click ... los niños estaban en la pieza contigua y nos podían escuchar. Me adentré en ella disfrutando del rico roce que esto nos proporcionaba mientras nuestras bocas se devoraban para retener esos gritos de lujuria. El sudor nos embargaba y el sol entraba desde un lado del dormitorio haciendo que nuestro acto fuera aún más ardiente que una olla a presión.

- Mm, ah, Rob. - Dijo ella soltando mi boca para respirar. - Ohhh. - Sus gemidos eran algo de otro planeta, podría grabarlos y escucharlos todo el día, aunque claro, tendría una erección eterna.

- Te amo, ahh. - Sentía como las paredes de su interior empezaban a apretar mi miembro de una manera enloquecedora. Apuré el ritmo haciendo que la cabecera chocara un poco contra la pared en cada estocada.

- Ay, ay, más, más profundo, amor. - Dijo ella cerrando su boca alrededor de mi hombro. Me concentré en la unión de nuestros cuerpos acelerando el ritmo. No había explicación de lo que nos rodeaba cuando el calor nos apresaba, su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío encajando conmigo y sus besos opacando mis pesamientos, era mucho para mí, a veces olvidaba lo hermoso que era tenerla conmigo.

- Uuh. - Sentía como el orgasmo de acercaba bajando hasta concentrarse en mi entrepierna.

- Mierda, Rob .. - Sus uñas se enterraron a mi espalda y sus piernas rodearon con más fuerza mi cintura. Un par de estocadas más y llegaría al climax con ella, pero no sucedía. - Uhmm. - Murmuró entre mis labios. - ¿Pasa algo? - Siempre mi cara me delataba, era extraño, era primera que no llegaba al orgasmo.

- Nada, hermosa. - La besé por un momento mientras salía de ella para recostarme a su lado. Quizás ella lo había notado. - Estoy bien.

- No lo disfrutaste como yo. - Dijo acostandose sobre mi y dejando pasear sus dedos por mi abdomen. - ¿Ya no te pasan cosas conmigo? - Era lo más idiota que pudo salir de su boca.

- Cómo dices eso, no es eso, no sé qué me pasó, no volverá a suceder. - Sentía como mi virilidad quedaba por los suelos, jamás pensé que esto me sucedería.

- Tenías la mente en otra parte. - Dijo dejando un beso en mi pecho. - No te preocupes, mi amor, es algo normal.

- Es que nunca me había pasado. - Me sentía ofuscado. - Prometo que no volverá a pasar, amor. - Me volteé un poco para mirarla y ella estaba con esa mirada placentera, como si quisiera transmitirme esa paz. - ¿Cómo quieres que tengamos un hijo si no puedo ...? - Ella me calló con un beso.

- Está bien, tranquilizate mi vida. - Kristen sobó mi mejilla de manera dulce. - Te amo, Robert. - Ella sabía como calmarme, siendo que lo de recién hacia sentirme en deuda con ella.

- Mamiiiiiii. - Al parecer Tom llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, Kristen me miró con ternura y dejó otro beso en mis labios.

- Una pequeña criatura nos busca. - Dijo ella. Kristen se deslizó por la cama para buscar en el suelo algo que colocarse. Amaba despertar y ver como ella caminaba de un lado a otro desnuda, era una maravilla. Se colocó unas bragas que habían dentro del bolso y encima una polera mía, para variar. Me lanzó mis boxers que cayeron en mi cara, me los coloqué y busqué alguna polera dentro del bolso. Mi mujer abrió la puerta y Tom tenía lagrimitas por sus mejillas sonrojadas. - Mi amor, ¿Qué te pasó? - Kristen corrió a su lado y yo hice lo mismo.

- Es que ... - Abrazó a Kristen y escondió su rostro en el cuello de mi mujer.

- Por Dios, Tom, dinos, nos asustas. - Me senté en el suelo y agarré su manito.

- Me hice pipi. - Dijo avergonzado. Kristen me miró enternecida y conteniendo las risitas.

- Ay hijo, solo fue un accidente. - Le dije paradome para llevarlo a la ducha.

- Pero soy el hermano mayor. - Dijo Tom aún agarrado a su mami. - No le digan a nadie. - Volvió a enterrarse en los brazos de Kristen.

- Será un secreto. - Le dije acariciando su manito. - ¿Vamos por un baño? - Le propuse con mi mejor sonrisa. El pequeño se veía afligido.

- ¿Solos los dos, papi? - Dijo entusiasmado.

- Solo los dos. - Desordené sus rizos rubios. Kristen me sonrió y acarició mi rodilla.

- Vayan a ducharse, yo iré a despertar a los niños. - Dijo mi mujer soltando a Tom, este me dio la manito. Lo tomé para ir a buscar nuestras ropas y toallas. Kristen entró a la habitación de los niños a lo que se escucharon unos piececitos correr. Me gustaba ese ambiente familiar que había tomado nuestra casa desde hace siete años.  
- Papi, yo llenaré la tina. - Me dijo Tom mientras entrábamos al espacioso baño. Él abrió la llave y yo lancé jabón y un poquito de sales para formar suficiente espuma. En nuestra casa solíamos ocupar el sistema de baños en conjunto, sobre todo cuando el tiempo nos otorgaba esa oportunidad. Los hombres juntos y las mujeres en otra tina. Mis hijos disfrutaban de jugar en el agua y yo aprovechaba de regalonearnos. Me desvestí y entré a la tina, luego desde adentro ayude a mi hijo a quitarse el pijama para entrar a la tina. Estábamos frente a frente. - Papi, por favor no le digas a Emma que me hice pipi. - Volvió a decir con vergüenza. Solo sonreí.

- No le diré nada. - Prometí dándole los cinco. - ¿Quieres que te lave el cabello? - Le pregunté cuando tenía en mis manos la botellita del shampoo.

- Sí, papi. - Él se acercó un poco más e inclinó su cabeza para poder lavarlo. - Papi, quiero ir a la playa.

- Creo que iremos mañana, hijo. - Dije haciendo espuma en su cabello rubio.

- ¿Y por qué hoy no? - Preguntó manteniendo sus ojitos bien cerrados.

- Porque hoy celebraremos el cumpleaños de tu hermano y se nos irá el día en eso.

- ¿Compraremos torta?

- Una muy grande. - Le respondí.

- Ñomi. - Añadido él. Enjuagué su cabello hasta dejarlo sin nada de espuma. - Papi, ahora es mi turno. - Tom cogió el shampoo y lavo mi cabello con ternura, sus manitos se paseaban por mi cabeza dejandome lleno de espuma. Luego bajo por mi barba también llenandola de espuma. - ¿También tendré barba como tú, papi? - Eso me hizo sonreír, como un idiota ... adoraba a mis hijos.

- Algún día cuando seas grande. - Le dije abrazandolo tan fuerte. - ¿Sabías que te amo mucho?

- Si, papi, yo también te amo. - Un beso suyo cayó en mi mejilla. - Eres el mejor.

- ¿Hay espacio para otro pequeño? - Kristen había entrado al baño cortando la burbuja que estaba teniendo con mi hijo, por la apariencia que ella traía me hacia creer que llevaba un rato mirándonos. Rob Jr venía en sus brazos sin ropita para bañarse, agarrado fuertemente a la polera de su mami.

- Obvio. - Solté. Kristen se acercó hasta la orilla de la tina pero Rob Jr no soltaba a mi mujer.

- Vamos, amor, tienes que bañarte. - Le dijo Kristen al bebé. - Suelta a mami. - Tom mojó uno de los piececitos de Rob dejando espuma, pero el bebé comenzó a jadear ... ahora a llorar.

- Kristen, creo que no te quiere soltar. - Le dije. De todas maneras encontraba tierna la forma en que Rob Jr se aferraba a su mami.

- Sufre de mamitis. - Dijo con gracia mi chica de los ojos verdes, mientras aferraba al bebé a su regazo. - Creo que tendré que bañarlo conmigo.

- Pero mami, aquí hay espacio para ti. - Dijo Tom chapoteado agua.

- No hijo, no te preocupes, iré a hacer desayuno para bañar a este pequeño después. - Rob Jr se tranquilizó y comenzó a balbucear feliz en los brazos de mami. - Y ustedes terminen de bañarse. - Dijo como una orden mi mujer.

Terminamos nuestro aseo con Tom para colocarnos unas bermudas con una polera a juego. Bajamos las escaleras, buscando la cocina de donde provenía un aroma exquisito. Emma estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina y Rob Jr en los brazos de Kristen quien al ritmo de la música de la radio cotoneaba sus caderas de lado a lado dejando ver sus pompas de vez en cuando, ya que mi polera no tapaba completamente sus nalgas. La abracé de improviso haciendo que saltara un poquito, la rodeé tan fuerte mientras le dejaba un beso en el cuello. - ¿Qué preparas, primor?

- Hago omelettes de jamón y queso, amor. - Tomó rápidamente una de mis manos y la dejó en su vientre. Recordé nuestra promesa de la madrugada ... y también mi percance de la mañana.

- Y yo hago milk-shake. - Dijo Emma que revolvía helado y leche. Me acerqué para darle un besito a lo que ella me llenó de helado.

- ¿Y la abue? - Preguntó Tom que se sentaba en el taburete quedando a lado de Emma.

- Tenía asuntos que hacer. - Dijo Kristen. - ¿Podrías terminar los omelettes, Rob? - Me preguntó mi mujer y asentí. - Rob Jr no me quiere soltar. - Dijo agarrando al bebé mas firmemente con ambas manos y este sonrío ampliamente.

- Esto huele de maravilla. - Dije mientras freia la masa. - Tom, ayúdame a colocar los platos. - Tom comenzó a colocar los platos y cubiertos para cada uno, más la taza de café para los adultos y un tazón para los niños.

- Ñañañañ. - Rob Jr balbuceaba como loco en los brazos de Kristen. Cada cierto tiempo él caía en un serio cuadro de mamitis, y no la soltaba por nada del mundo ... hasta yo me ponía celoso.

Disfrutamos en familia del desayuno, Kristen mantuvo al bebé todo el rato, Emma contaba de qué iba su sueño y Tom solo se dedicó a comer como un glotón. Los niños comenzaron a jugar, dando vueltas por la cocina, mientras mi mujer y yo nos dedicamos a lavar y ordenar todo. Luego tendríamos que ir por las cosas para el cumpleaños de Rob Jr, hoy el día se trataba solo de él y parece que Rob Jr lo sabía porque se dejaba querer por los cariñitos de mamá.

-o-

Cantabámos todos al unísono el feliz cumpleaños del pequeño de la casa que estaba sentado en la cabecera con un gran gorro de rey. Él nos miraba a Kristen y a mí, extrañado por la situación pero luego sonreía al ver que todos estaban atentos a él. Emma y Tom estaban uno a cada lado del bebé y junto a mi mujer estábamos frente a él para tomarle fotografías. Jules junto a Suzie arreglaron la sala, Jack estaba sentado con sus hijas cantando también.

- Debes pellir un deseo. - Le dijo Emma a Rob Jr quien la miró desconcertado. Mientras tanto yo apretaba a Kristen enternecido por cómo nuestra hija le enseñaba al más pequeño de la casa.

- Ñaña no shabo. - Dijo que no sabía, Kristen tomó mi mano al escuchar las primeras palabras "claras" de nuestro bebé.

- Cierra los ojosh y pide algo que quiellas, no lo digas en vozh alta. - Le dijo Emma al bebé que seguía dubitativo frente a la gran torta de mazapán.

- De seguro pedirá una tonelada de biberones y a ti al lado. - Le susurré a mi mujer y se rió. Rob Jr cerró los ojitos y al parecer pidió algo y después con ayuda de Emma apagó las velas. Todos aplaudimos y él se asustó un poco, así que Kristen fue a cogerlo en brazos.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi bebé. - Le dije a mi hijo besando su cabecita, este sonrío en los brazos de mami.

- Pappppi. - Dijo mi hijo contento.

- Papi, ¿Podemos partir la torta? - Preguntó Tom.

- La partirá mami. - Le dije a Tom. - Junto a tu hermanito.

- Quellemos todta. - Dijo Emma tomado a Camille y a Rose, las hijas de Suzie.

- ¿Te ayudo con algo? - Le preguntó Suzie a Kristen, y mi mujer asintió para que nuestra amiga rubia de los rizos alocados tomará al bebé para que Kristen partiera porciones para los niños. Rob Jr estaba sufriendo una severa mamitis porque apenas soltó los brazos de su mami comenzó a gimotear absorto en volver a los cálidos brazos de mi mujer que ya debían estar acalambrados por tenerlo a cuestas todo el día. Suzie intentó calmarlo pero fue en vano, Kristen cortó la torta en porciones pequeñas rápidamente mientras trataba de calmar al bebé con su dulce voz.

- Mi vida, calma, es tu cumpleaños. - Pronunció Kristen en un ligero y dulce susurro. Emma junto a sus primas seguían esperando la torta con ojos caso hambrientos de golosina. Me resultaba gracioso como Emma agarraba a Camille y Rose, siendo la jefa de las aventuras, ella decidía. Estaba segura que siendo grande sería la real copia de Kristen ... nariz respingada, ojos verdes, cabello alocado y un especial carácter. Agarré de improviso a Emma haciendo que sus manitas soltaran las de las otras pequeñas, y que mi pequeña soltara una que otra risa.

- Oh, papi, sheltame ... jajajajaja, sheltame, papi. - Sus piernitas chocaban en mi abdomen golpeando porque la bajara, pero no podía terminar con esta incesante guerra de cosquillas. - Papi, pol favol, jajajaja.

- No pararé, ternura mía. - Besé su aglobada mejilla para volver a apretarla contra mí y desear que jamás crezca. Ella me llenó de besitos y sus manos se alojaron en mis mejillas como siempre, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar a parlotear.

- Papi, quello comel torta, así que sheltame o tendlas serios ploblemas. - Dijo como si estuviera enojada, como si realmente esto fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

- Papi, quiero queque. - Tom agarró mi brazo pidiendo atención con su mejor sonrisa marca Pattinson. Solté a Emma quien de un salto volvió hacia las pequeñas rubias para exigir su plato de torta.

- ¿El que hizo mamá? - Pregunté tomandolo ahora en brazos.

- Sí, ese de naranja, papi.

- Entonces vamos a la cocina, porque entre todo lo que veo aquí sobre la mesa no está. - Kristen me miró con cara de pocos amigos al notar que queríamos acechar su queque.

- Ese queque es para más tarde. - Dijo enfurruñada. - Si te comes un solo trozo de mi queque, Pattinson, me las pagarás.

- No será primera vez que me como tu queque. - Hice alusión a trasero con la mirada. Tom reía porque encontraba chitoso comerse el queque a escondidas.

- Idiota. - Esbozo una torcida sonrisa que luego terminó en bonitas palabras hacia el bebé que volvía a sus brazos.

- Mami, será solo un trozito. - Dijo Tom arreglando sus cabellos, y moviendo exhaustivamente sus manos.

- No toquen mi queque. - Volvió a decir Kristen. Suzie mientras tanto colocó música en el equipo para que el ambiente fuera mas cumpleañero. Jules se acercó a las niñas para jugar con su nieta, quien comía como loca su trozo de torta.

- Vamos, hijo. - Le dije a Tom besando su mejilla.

- Papi, mami nos matará por comernos su queque. - Él soltó risitas cómplices. Aunque aun así seguía contento por ver ese queque en sus manos y devorarlo ... ambos caiamos rendidos a las delicias hechas por mi mujer, sobretodo si se trataba de naranja.

- No te preocupes, pagaré las consecuencias. - Dije en el mismo dejo cómplice y divertido.

La cocina de Jules era tres veces más grande que la nuestra, siendo un real palacio para un chef. Los muebles eran de firme madera de roble en donde resaltaba la plateria y alguna que otra decoración que hacia creer que estabas en una casa rústica en medio del bosque. Los ventanales eran inmensos dando unas maravillosas vistas hacia la playa y el jardín enorme y frondoso de la casa. Tom soltó mi agarre imperioso y corrió al refrigerador de dos puertas mirandome con cierta diversión. Abrio la puerta plateada sin esperarme y buscó en todas direcciones el suculento queque de naranja. Me acerqué cauteloso a su lado como si acecharamos a nuestra presa ... rico y anaranjado manjar.

- Ahí está, papi. - Tom apuntó el queque que estaba en un rincón y bien escondido. De seguro que Kristen lo había ocultado para no ser descubierto por nosotros. Saqué cuidadosamente el queque y lo acerqué a mi nariz para regodearme de lo que comería junto a mi hijo. Tom cerró el refrigerador de un golpe y nos dispusimos a esconernos, con el queque.

- Vamos al patio, papi. - Dijo Tom corriendo en puntillas cual película de espías.

- Debemos dejar un trozo, o mami se enojara. - Advertí poco convencido de mi mismo.

- Pero papi, tu dijiste que correrías el riesgo. - Dijo compungido pensando que la travesura no llegaría a su fin. Yo pensaba en que si Kristen se enojaba lo arreglaría con un par de besitos.

- Nah, está bien, comamos. - Dije encogiendo los hombros. - Sentemonos aquí. - Busqué el mejor lugar dentro del patio. Mucho pasto y harta sombra. Corté con mi mano un trozo para él quien lo recibió como si no comiera en días. Yo desgarré otro pedazo y lo llevé a mi boca con el mismo fervor que mi hijo. Me sentía como un niño, de seis años como mi Tom, el mismo que ahora chupaba sus dedos quitando las migajas de queque. Por un buen rato y en un cómodo y rico silencio comimos trozo por trozo del queque, saboreando la textura y el sabor como el mejor elixir hasta acabarlo por completo, borrando su existencia.

- Esto sabía de maravilla. - Murmuró Tom lanzándose al pasto para quedar boca arriba mirando el celeste cielo. Me recosté a su lado, atrayendo su cuerpecito para rodearlo en mis brazos. - No le digamos nada a mami.

- Será nuestro travieso secreto. - Sonreí.

Una acompasado vaivén de respiraciones suyas y mías llenaron nuestros oídos. Disfrutando de la brisa del atardecer comenzamos a crear historias ficticias basadas en nubes en forma de algodón que al rato se desvanecían. Tom era un innato soñador, le gustaba imaginar historias con finales tan impresionantes que se debían a las largas horas que empeñaba en ver documentales de animales y a algunos cuentos que leía. Tom aún no aprendía bien a leer, pero ya hilaba mejor las frases a comparación de unos meses atrás. Con Kristen le enseñamos lo básico de manera que cuando el niño llegase a su primer año de escuela no se encuentre en desventaja con los demás. El kinder jamás fue una opción para nosotros, preferimos mantenerlos en casa. Bajo nuestro aura de padres.

Todavía estábamos en plan de apredizaje como papás, pero el trabajo de estos años nos hacía creer que íbamos bien encamindos. Nuestros hijos estaban bien educados, eran revoltosos como los niños que eran, y aún así el respeto, cordialidad y gratitud hacia los demás es algo que les inculcamos todos los días. Les enseñamos a ser sencillos, a vivir de los simples placeres de la vida y que por sobretodo, nunca ostentan lo que tienen.

Tom aún no tenía muchos amigos, a excepto de un par de chicos de su edad en el barrio en que vivimos en Londres. Compartía más gustos con Marlowe quien le ganaba solo por un año, eran inseparables. Mi idea era que Tom tomara clases de piano antes de terminar el año, aunque me tuviese a mí. Quería que mi primogénito tuviera un buen desenvolvimiento con sus pares, y que fuera a través de la música, quería criar a mis hijos conociendo cada rubro del arte. Quería que en sus bocas hubiese cultura y no basura. Que el dia en que se enfrenten al mundo tengan que aportar con algo importante. Al menos ese era nuestro legado con Kristen, el lema que les queríamos imponer.

- Y en eso viene un dragón, mirando con los ojos llenos de furia, apresando a la multitud de conejitos para devorarlos lentamente ... como nuestro queque. - Tom finalizó su historia. Luego rió por lo del queque y yo lo seguí, desordenando su cabello, tan sedoso y rubio ... aunque en algunas partes se tornaba más castaño haciendome creer que tomaría mi aspecto a esa edad.

- Mañana iremos a la playa, te enseñaré lo básico sobre surfear. - Mantuve a mi hijo en mis brazos cuando le propuse aventura.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, papi? - Podía discernir la emoción en su voz.

- Sí, hijo, mañana compraremos unas tablas y todo lo que necesitas. - Besé con ternura su frente.

- Ya quiero que sea mañana, quiero conocer todo Los Ángeles. - Aplaudió bajito.

- Pasearemos harto. - Prometí. - Será un viaje inolvidable.

- ¿Papi, qué es de Bear, Bernie y Blackie? - Mi corazón se apretujo recordando a mis perros. Luego de marcharnos a Londres definitivamente, dejamos a los perros a cargo de la abuela de Kristen, quien por suerte adoraba tanto o más a los animales como su nieta. Bear resulto ponerse celoso y un poco agresivo al nacimiento de Tom, por lo cual con el dolor de nuestras almas decidimos no llevarlos a vivir con nosotros por el miedo de que los niños salieran dañados. Recordaba la carita de tristeza que me puso Bear al despedirme, recordaba tan vivo esos ojos grandes color negro mirando con miedo el que me alejara. Él era mi primer bebé, mi niño amado, mi travieso de cuatro patas. Había sido una decisión rotunda, pero esa vez estaba primero el bienestar de nuestros bebés.

- Están en la casa de tu bis abuela. - Dije melancólico. A veces los veíamos vía Skype, o recibíamos fotos de Bear y Bernie jugando, o a Blackie jugando en el río. La última miembra de la familia había tenido cachorros hace ocho meses, y Emma se dedicó a ponerle nombre a cinco morenos cachorros.

- Podríamos ir a verlos, papi, no los conocemos. - Dijo como si nuestros perroa fueran sus hermanos, en parte lo eran.

- Tengo una idea.

- ¿Cuál? - Preguntó intrigado mirándome fijo con sus orbes azules.

- Tengo que conversarlo con mami, pero ... podríamos llevarlos a casa.

- Siiiiiiiii. - Exclamó Tom. - Quiero mascotas, papi.

- Está bien, no le digas a tus hermanos, hasta que sea seguro.

- Lo prometo, papi. - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Promesa. - Le di un besito fugaz en la mejilla. - Ya es hora de que entremos.

Rob Jr corría frenético por los pasillos de la casa, corriendo con Rose, al parecer el síndrome de mami te necesito se le había pasado un poco. Emma estaba peinando a Camille mientras una cálida conversación se colaba entre Suzie y mi mujer. Jules no estaba y Jack comía mientras veía la tv ... necesitaba conversar con él.

Tom corrió a los brazos de mami y yo me adelanté a ocupar un hueco en el sofá al lado de Jack quien veía absorto una película de acción. Moví mi mano delante de su mirada hasta que me miró lanzando llamas por la interrupción.

- Eres aguafiestas, Rob. - Dijo lanzando aún esa mirada poco amigable.

- Tú eres el desadaptado social que ve una película solo en el sofá mientras hay un cumpleaños. - Descansé mi espalda y noté que lo que veía Jack era Misión Imposible. Era un fanático de esas películas, diría que él estaba enamorado de Tom Cruise.

- Estaba en la mejor parte, ya lo arruinaste. - Dijo lanzando su codo directo a mi pecho.

- Eso dolió. - Gimoteé. - ¿Quieres una cerveza?

- Lo siento, Cruise. - Miró a la pantalla. - Pero una cerveza, es una cerveza.

- Vamos a la otra sala, hay un bar allí. - Jack me siguió los pasos, mientras Kristen y Suzie conversaban de algo que parecían ser bebés.

Volví a tragar grueso al recordar mi insuficiencia de orgasmo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - Me preguntó Jack antes de que pudiera darle su botella de cerveza helada.

- ¿Me veo muy mal?

- De la nada pasaste del pálido al gris. - Dijo quitandome su botella de la mano. - Sueltalo, sé que me trajiste aquí por algo.

- Es que es complicado ...

- Complicado mis pantalones, Rob, cuéntame.

- Por ahí va la cosa. - Más que recordar el percance, la vergüenza me invadía, sabiendo que con Jack compartía tantos secretos.

- No entendí, pero dime, tu cara me dice que es algo malo. - Dijo luego de beber el primer sorbo. Hice lo mismo antes de soltar mi nueva y extraña realidad.

- No te rías ni te burles, es serio y hasta me asusta. - Dije. Al menos Jack se veía dispuesto a ser respetuoso con lo que le contará.

- No te preocupes, hermano.

- Hoy día ... - Respiré profundo. - Hoy día estaba con Kristen en la cama, iba todo bien, como siempre.

- Espera, ¿Qué hacían?

- Imbécil, lo que todos hacen en la cama.

- Aaaah, suciedades. - Dijo sugestivamente. - ¿Me contarás tus perversiones o quieres un consejo? Hablas con don kamasutra.

- Jack, es serio. - Dije conteniendo la risa.

- Está bien, está bien. - Dijo doblegado.

- Ya, el asunto es que todo iba bien, hasta que no ... pude, no pude. - Enfaticé la última frase.

- ¿Qué no pudiste? - Jack a veces era un idiota.

- No pude ... - Hice un gesto como de explosión.

- No te sigo. - Dijo con esa mirada brivona de no entiendo.

- No llegué al orgasmo. - Lo solté y antes de que él dijera algo cerró la boca y me miró sin expresión alguna. - ¡Di algo!

- ¿Al menos eyaculaste? - Su tono de voz se volvió serio y frío, lo que me asustó.

- No. - Dije nervioso. - ¿Algo me pasa, cierto? Es primera vez que .

- No sé si es anormal o no, quizás es hasta normal, a las mujeres les pasa siempre eso de fingir el orgasmo. - Estaba seguro que Kristen jamás había fingido placer.

- Pero esto es distinto. - Agarré mi cabeza. - No es normal porque nunca me había pasado ... ¿Te ha pasado?

- Creo que no. - Dijo dubitativo. - No, no me ha pasado. Quizás estabas pensando en otra cosa.

- No, para nada, estaba entregado.

- Mmm, quizás ... - Él dudo en decir lo que venía. - Kristen no ...

- No, claro que no es eso, ella revoluciona muy bien mis hormonas. - Dije casi ofendido. - Ella no ha dejado de atraerme, no pienses eso.

- Lo siento, lo siento. - Volvió a beber. - Pero quizás fue solo esta vez, intentenlo esta noche y ves qué tal tu amigote.

- ¿Y si me pasa otra vez?

- Ahí veremos, debe tener alguna solución. - Dijo serio y firme y con ese dejo de lealtad lo que me dio confianza.

- Está bien, espero que hoy funcione. - Dije sin ganas.

- Debe funcionar, solo ve y folla duro.

- Sí, claro, como si tener tres hijos no te lo impidiera. - Dije con ironia.

- Pero arreglatelas, solo haz que esta noche la cosa tiene funcione. - A pesar de ese liviano consejo no podía dejar de sentirme nervioso y pensar en que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Kristen anhelaba tener un hijo, obviamente yo también, pero si seguía así ese hijo no llegaría o peor ... mi vida matrimonial terminaría mal, ya había escuchado de eso antes. No, no, no y no, no puede pasarme a mí, debo controlar esto, debo poder.

- Está bien. - Dijo tocando en voz alta calmando mi ansiedad. Tomé largos sorbos de cerveza para retomar el tema ... no, mejor lo cambié, no quería seguir atormentandome. - Kristen me dijo que mañana en la noche había junta en L.A. ¿Hay algo en la casa de alguien? - Me senté en uno de los pisitos del bar.

- Sí, mañana en la noche hay concierto. - Dijo como un adolescente.

- ¿De quién?

- De Mumford. - Contestó Jack sacando otra cerveza del bar. Sonaba bien, a Kristen y a mí nos encantaba esa banda.

- Genial. - Bebí un poco más de cerveza. - ¿Quién va?

- A ver, Suzie y yo, Scout y su novio Scott, Nettie anda con su esposo por acá, asi que creo que también y Katy no puede venir.

- Oh, extraño a Katy. - Lo dije en el mismo tono en que Tom decía que extrañaba a Marlowe. Katy era mi mejor amiga y llevaba al menos unos siete meses sin verla.

- Está trabajando, al menos algo así me dijo Nettie. - Dijo Jack sin importancia.

- Oh, ya veo. Iremos entonces. - Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al terminar mi sonrisa.

- Papi, papi. - Rob Jr corrió a mí cuando Rose corría detrás de él persiguiendolo sin parar. Tomé a mi bebé hasta accurrucarlo en mis brazos a lo que Rose también fue a donde su padre para agarrarse de las piernas de este.

- ¿A qué jugabas mi niño?

- Llouse sheguia mi. - Por lo que entendí decía que Rose lo seguía. - Eche, papi. - Era un simple devorador de biberones.

- Vamos por tu leche, mi amor. - Besé su pancita y el pequeño carcajeó. - Jack, vuelvo a rato.

- No te preocupes, hay una hermosa mujercita captando mi atención. - Dijo esto mirando a su pequeña Rose que le miraba coqueta.

-o-

La noche había caído y Suzie junto a Jack y las niñas se habian marchado. Nos quedamos un largo rato con Jules en la sala mientras mantuve a una cariñosa Kristen en mis brazos, quien me dejaba húmedos besos en la línea de mi mandíbula, yo solo me dejaba consentir por sus arrumacos, ya que todo el día nos habíamos mantenido lejos por la preparación del cumpleaños de Rob Jr y por las visitas. Jules nos habló por largo rato sobre sus nuevos proyectos y Kristen le dijo lo que tenía en mente con los suyos haciendonos entablar un conversación de creativas ideas. Luego salió a flote el tema de John, pude notar lo tensa que mi mujer se colocaba por eso cuando apretaba mi mano o la buscaba hasta entrelazar sua dedos como buscando seguridad. Jules y John tenían una pequeña productora que estaba al nombre de ellos pero puesta en herencia a mi mujer en cuanto alguno de los dos muriera. Kristen nunca se sintió interesada por aquella productora, hasta que un día comenzó a trabajar acciones a nombre de la empresa en Londres, lo que hizo que esta tomara re nombre y comenzaran a llegar grandes directores en busca de asesoría para sus películas. Fue luego de que naciera Emma que la productora estaba en su apogeo y Kristen se sentía realizada por llevar a cabo un buen proyecto. Todo iba en completa maravilla, hasta que John contrajo matrimonio y le quitó su parte a Kristen para dársela a la nueva mujer en cuestión, lo que hizo desde el primer momento que Kristen lo odiara por completo al ver como su padre desechaba todo el esfuerzo puesto en el negocio familiar. Jules insistía en que debían demandarlo pero Kristen decia que no quería volver a verle la cara, que su padre la había traicionado no solo con la empresa sino que también por no contarle sobre su nueva novia y el casorio, más si se sabía ser su hija favorita.- Mamá, no quiero más hablar del tema.

- Hija, esa productora es tuya, te pertenece, no puedes dejar que ese hombre te la quite por estar con otra. - Jules era bastante más mesurada aún con la infinita rabia que compartía con Kristen.

- No sé, que haga lo que quiera. - Ella se removió un poco inquieta y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos. - No quiero volver a verlo nunca más, mamá, ni siquiera para demandarlo.

- Busca un buen abogado, quizás no sea necesario verle la cara. - Acotó mi suegra.

- No creo que sea posible, tendríamos que declarar y de una u otra forma nos veríamos. - Abracé con mas fuerza a mi mujer.

- Yo puedo demandarlo. - Dijo una firme Jules.

- No mamá, no quiero que tengas contacto con él, no quiero nada con él.

- Lo sé, pero esa productora es tu logro hija.

- En parte es cierto, mi vida, en gran parte lo es. - Le dije a Kristen con delicadeza.

- No quiero tener lazos con él, sé que siempre tendremos la misma sangre pero es eso y nada más. No quiero ver como me súplica o peor, como se las arregla para quedarse con la productora mientras veo como nos cambia a mis hermanos y a mí por esa nueva familia. No quiero que se vuelva el abuelo del año y trate a mis hijos con cariño, no quiero que conozca a Rob Jr ni a los que vienen tampoco. - Salté conmovido por el "ni a los que vienen", yo deseaba tener un kinder con Kristen. Pero volviendo a la realidad ella despojaba nervios y tristeza, asi que la abracé más fuerte si es que era posible.

- Está bien, hija, dentro de todo te entiendo, solo que es injusto.

- Si sé, puse sangre y sudor en esa productora, le dediqué tiempo incluso embarazada de Emma, pero no quiero volver atrás, estoy bien así. - Y eso puso el tema en el fin dejándonos en un silencio extraño hasta que Tom apareció para hacernos sonreír a los tres adultos de la sala.

- Abue Jules, te hice este dibujo. - Tom le entregó la hoja de papel con bastante cuidado, como si fuera un tesoro.

- Gracias, mi niño. - Le contestó con bastante ternura aprovechado de recibir un beso de parte el niño.

- Mami, Emma está jugando con tierra en el patio. - Tom acusaba a su hermana cuando esta hacia travesuras. Era un malvado.

- ¿Y Rob Jr? - Le pregunté a Tom.

- Está con ella parece. - Dijo encogiendose de brazos mientras este volvía a los brazos de Jules.

- ¿Te parece los vamos a ver? - Me miraban esos arrebatadores ojos verdes de una manera divertida y tierna.

- Me parece. - Respondí. Deje que ella se levantará cómodamente para luego hacerlo yo. Dejamos a Tom con Jules quienes conversabam de dibujos animosamente. - Oye, le dije a Tom que podríamos ver la posibilidad de llevarnos a los perros a Londres.

- Ow, Emma también quiere, creo que se pusieron de acuerdo. - Dijo manteniendo mis manos en su vientre mientras yo caminaba como pato detrás suyo. - No es mala idea.

- Hay que ver cómo interactúan los niños con los perros por si se acostumbran.

- Hay que llevarlos una tarde con mi abuela. - Dijo ella aun dejando mis manos en su panza, adoraba hacer aquello debajo de su camiseta.

- Vamos el fin de semana.

- Está bien. - Dijo cuando llegamos a la salida al jardín.

- Tu harásh un pashtel de lodo y yo leche de lodo. - Emma estaba sentada sobre su trasero y Rob Jr en la misma posición sobre la baldosa a un lado del comienzo de la tierra y el césped. No sé cuál de los dos estaba más sucio porque estaban llenos de lodo en sus bracitos, en sus caras y sobretodo en sus piernecitas.

- Mana, eche yo. - Rob Jr hablaba más clarito que antes, no siempre se entendía pero algo se podía dilucidar.

- Si, la leche es tuya, Dob. - Le respondió Emma a su hermano.

- Balabla lodo. - Balbuceó Rob Jr.

- Eshte lodo esh pala ti. - Emma con sus manitas le entregó lodo a Rob Jr.

- Mash. - Pidio él.

- Eshe nomás, eshte es mi lodo, debo hacher pashtel. - Dijo resfregando sus manitos llenas de barro sobre su pelo.

- Creo que los tendré que remojar por toda la noche. - Dijo mi mujer levemente para que los niños no notaran nuestra presencia.

- Y sin bromear. - Dije sosteniendo mi cabeza sobre su hombro. - Está haciendo frío.

- El cielo está cubierto, quizás llueva. - Dijo sin moverse de nuestro lugar. - Es mejor que los bañemos y vayamos a la cama, ha sido un día largo.

- Sí, tienes razón. - Besé su cuello casi rozando mis labios en su piel y la solté. - ¡Niños, es hora de entrar! - Dije en tono alto. Emma del susto le lanzó una pequeña bola de lodo a Rob Jr que cayó sobre su cabecita e hizo que se pusiera a llorar.

- Onta. - Al parecer Rob Jr le dijo tonta a Emma y le salpicó lodo en su cara.

- Rob no, eso no se le dice a la hermana. - Kristen tomó en brazos a Rob Jr reprendiendolo y este arrugó a la nariz apunto de ponerse a llorar.  
- Papi, Dob me lanzó lodo. - Me dijo Emma cuando notó que la atraparía en brazos.

- Tú comenzaste. - Le dije en el mismo tono de padre enojado que hizo mi mujer. - Sin pucheros, Emma, fue feo lo que hiciste.

- Los llevaré a la tina a ambos. - Dijo Kristen que se disponía para entrar a la casa. - Y se acostaran porque hace mucho frío.

- No quello bañalme. - Protestó Emma golpeando mi pecho.

-Emma comportate. - Le dije mirándola seriamente.

- Onta. - Volvió a decirle Rob Jr a Emma mirándola por encima del hombro de mami.

- Rob, silencio. - Le dijo Kristen al bebé que escondió su rostro.

Subimos por las escaleras y Jules y Tom ya no estaban en la sala, quizás estaban pasando el rato en algún otro lugar de la gran casa. Emma siguió rezongando en mis brazos y Rob Jr se calmó. Emma odiaba bañarse y más aún en la noche, por eso me pegaba con sus puños sobre el pecho.

- Sacale la ropita a Emma, amor. - Ordenó mi mujer. Antes de quitarle el vestido a Emma cerré la puerta para que la pequeña no saliera corriendo. La solté y lo primero que quiso hacer fue escapar, pero la atrapé y comenzamos una guerra de patadas. Kristen mientras llenaba la tina con agua y le quitaba la ropa a Rob Jr que gozaba de las caricias de mami, parloteandole algo. Lo metió en el agua y de inmediato comenzó a disfrutar y chapotear. Mi mujer estaba de rodillas al frente del bebé jugando con él hasta que la tina se llenará un poco más. Volví a tomar en brazos a Emma para meterla en el agua pero esta encogía las piernas porque no quería entrar.

- Llejáme. - Me gritó ella.

- Señorita, usted no me grita. - Le dije seriamente y la deje en el agua.

- ¿Te ayudo? - Le pregunté a Kristen.

- Traeme sus pijamas, los bañaré rápido. - Dijo ella mirándome cuando un Rob Jr buscó su atención poniendo sus manitos mojadas sobre las mejillas de Kristen. Emma al lado seguía enojada.

Fui a la habitación de los niños para buscar los pijamas y me encontré con mi Tom leyendo un cuento sobre su cama. Se veía concentrado, muy adentro de la trama, era adorable verlo en esa faceta de lector. Llevaba puesto su pijama de animales y sus anteojos de lectura que lo hacían ver todo un intelectual.

- Oh, papi, no te sentí llegar.

ijo mirándome profundamente con sus azules ojos a través del vidrio.

- No quería interrumpir. - Dije modestamente mientras buscaba los pijamas.

- Leo cuentos de Oscar Wilde, papi, me los prestó la abue.

- Genial, hijo. - Sobé sus cabellos por su lado. - ¿Quieres un vaso de leche con galletas?

- No, papi, quiero otra cosa. - Dijo quitándose los lentes para sentarse en la orilla de su cama.

- Dime y lo hago. - Dije amigablemente.

- Un abrazo tuyo, papi. - Si, era la milésima vez que se me apretujaba el corazón hoy día. Sin pensarlo me senté a su lado y lo abracé tan fuerte contra mí. - Papi, te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti, mi vida, no te imaginas cuanto te amo. - Dije besando el tope de su cabeza.

- ¿El universo entero?

- Miles y miles de universos infinitos, Tom.

- ¿Papi?

- ¿Mmm? - Estaba enceguecido en amor, este momento era único. Demostrarnos amor era milagroso entre nosotros y lo disfrutábamos.

- Quiero un hermano. - Dijo mirandome.

- ¿Otro más? - Dije como si lo dicho fuera una locura.

- Sí, quiero un hermanito. - Contestó contento. - Dile a mami que hable con la cigüeña. - Tragué saliva, mi cigüeña estaba media descompuesta.

- Hablaremos con la cigüeña, hijo, pero no le digas nada a tus hermanos.

- Está bien. - Sonrió satisfecho. - ¿Mami, aún no sabe que nos comimos su queque?

- Al parecer no. - Reí. - Espero se olvide de ese queque.

- Estaba muy rico.

- Si.

- Iré a ayudar a mami con tus hermanos, sigue leyendo. - Le dije besando su mejilla.

- Si, papi. - Dijo él volviendo a colocarse los lentes.

Fui al baño para vestir a los más pequeños de la casa que ya estaban envueltos en las grandes toallas blancas. Kristen repasaba el secador de pelo sobre las cabecitas de ambos niños que al verme entrar sonrieron, incluso mi mujer.

Les colocamos sus pijamas para llevarlos directo a la cama columpiandolos en el camino, llenando la habitación de risas. Tom seguia leyendo su cuento mientras Emma corría a darle un besito a su hermano, el que la abrazó con ternura. Rob Jr cayó a los brazos de Morfeo en unos minutos, así que le dimos la bendición. Luego a nuestra pequeña de los rizos de oro y después a nuestro lector.

- Estoy segura que lloverá. - Dijo mi Kristen al cerrar el ventanal de nuestro dormitorio.

- Pero estamos en verano. - Refuté quitandome los zapatos, más bien lanzandolos al aire.

- Tu sabes como es el clima por aquí. - Dijo cerrando las cortinas y encendiendo la lámpara del velador.

- Es rico dormir con el sonido de la lluvia. - Dije encontrandome con ella en medio de la habitación. - Y contigo al lado. - Besé su mejilla por largos segundos hasta que su boca reemplazó su piel.

- Eres todo un coqueto. - Dijo separándose de mí.

- Siempre. - Mordir su labio inferior.

- Oye mañana iremos al concierto de Mumford, ¿Cierto? - Preguntó como una niña buscando mis ojos.

- Le dije a Jack que si. - Besé castamente sus labios y luego me quite la polera.

- Mañana será nuestra noche. - Dijo ella volviendo a abrazarme. - Dejaremos a los niños con mi mamá y nos iremos por ahí.

- Tentador, Stewart. - Pesqué su cintura con mis manos y le quité la camiseta para dejarla solo con su brassiere puesto y malditamente llevaba el que más me gustaba como le lucía.

- Colocame el pijama. - Pidió ella y lo hice sin chistar. Su pijama constaba de una camiseta mía y unos boxers holgados también míos. Ella se quitó los jeans y luego solo dejó que la vistiera. Le quité el sostén y le coloqué mi camiseta de negro desgastado, luego le puse mis boxers y al final, un beso.

- Listo. - Solté.

- Ahora ven a hacerme compañía en la cama. - Dijo saltando en ella hasta meterse debajo de la colcha. Me deshice de mis bermudas y me acosté a su lado atrayendo su cuerpo al lado mío. Inspiré su aroma natural repasando el contorno de su rostro hasta volver a besarla. Ella rodeó mi cintura hasta botar su cabeza en mi rostro, enredé nuestras piernas por debajo de las sábanas y nos quedamos así por un rato, escuchando juntos el silencio.

- Tom quiere un hermanito. - Rememoré ese tierno episodio con mi hijo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, dijo que debíamos hablar con la cigüeña.

- Y tu debes ayudarme a empujar junto con la cigüeña. - Dijo entre risas por el día en que inventamos esa peculiar historia.

- Cuando pueda ... - Dije más pesimista.

- Ay, Rob, ¿Seguirás con eso?

- Claro que seguiré con eso, no fue para nada normal, nunca me había pasado y yo quiero tener un bebé.

- Mi amor, estas cosas suceden, no sé, el cuerpo a veces es traicionero. - Dijo ella con una paz que me relajaba. - Si vuelve a suceder buscaremos la causa.

- ¿Y cómo?

- Yendo a un especialista, obvio.

- No iré para que me manoseen.

- Pero yo si tengo que ir a que me revisen mi cosita, es injusto, ¿no crees? - Ella se separó y se sentó como indio a mi lado. - Si pasa varias veces la única opción es buscar ayuda, ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que insististe porque yo fuera al doctor porque no lograba ? - Ella miró mi expresión. - Ah, ya, ¿Ves? No es justo para mí.

- Me da vergüenza.

- Tendrás que comerte la vergüenza, mira que para mi tampoco es grato abrirme de piernas para que me revisen y sabes que lo hago por ambos.

- ¿Me acompañaras?

- Claro que iré, no dejaré que vayas solo.

- Espero no me vuelva a pasar.

- Tranquilo, de verdad. - Dijo colocandose encima mío abriendo sus piernas para sentarse mejor, haciendo que la zona de su centro quedara sobre mi miembro. - La única forma es averiguarlo. - Dijo acercandose a la lámpara para apagarla y correr a mis labios. Nos perdimos en un beso apasionado mientras mis manos se perdían en su trasero tan redondeado haciendo que el vaivén de su cadera endureciera mi longitud. Su lengua jugó con la mía mientras jadeabamos del deseo por el calor que se colaba entre nosotros, asi que quité su camiseta y devoré esos pechos tan exquisitos. - Oh, mierda. - Exclamó ella. - Rob, hazmelo ahora. - Recordé el consejo de Jack ... "Solo folla".

- Oh, si, hermosa. - Quité el boxer que ella llevaba por una sola pierna, pero dejé su braga puesta. Dejé que su pelvis siguiera estimulandome mientras mis traviesos dedos jugaban con la punta de sus pechos siguiendo con el juego de caricias. Mierda, su cuerpo era una verdadera maravilla que hacia que contemplarla fuera una odisea, sus jadeos me calentaban a mil por hora y su beso tan ardientes no tenían comparación.

- Hazlo, hazlo, no puedo esperar. - Pronunció ella poniendo sus manos al comienzo de mis boxers para bajarlos. Dejé que ella me poseyera, quería perderme en ella, en su humedad arrebatadora.

- ¡Mierda! - Gritamos los dos al unísono cuando un trueno nos hizo saltar en la cama.

- Diablos, me asusté. - Dijo Kristen poniéndose la camiseta. - Los niños vendrán, lo siento amor, lo quería tanto como tu. - Me dio un tierno beso succionador antes de levantarse al escuchar los golpes en nuestra puerta. Me arreglé el boxer y me acosté bien en la cama. Kristen fue a la puerta y los tres niños estaban con las peores de sus caras de miedo.

- Mami, ¿Que fue esho? - Emma se lanzó a los brazos de mi caliente mujer que me había dejado una enorme erección entre las piernas, tuve que armarme de voluntad mental para enfriarme.

- Te dije que se llaman truenos. - Dijo Tom pasando por su lado para lanzarse a la cama al lado mío. - Papi, hazme un lado. - Dijo buscando lugar en la cama.

- Mami, mami, mami. - Parloteó Rob Jr abrazando a mami. Emma corrió a mis brazos y ya estábamos los cinco en la cama. Los truenos se hicieron más sonoros y con ellos los relámpagos iluminaban toda la habitación.

- Te dije que habría lluvia. - Dijo Kristen acomodandose en la cama.

- Soy yo el que necesita lluvia bien fría. -Le dije buscando su mirada que aún seguía encendida.

- No eres el único. - Dijo ella acomodando a Rob Jr a la altura de sus pechos, pensando que yo los estaba disfrutando hace un rato.

- Papi, no entiendo de qué hablan. - Musitó Tom que se tapaba hasta el cuello con la colcha.

- Cosa de grandes. - Dije. - ¿Veamos una película? - Debía olvidar que seguía acalorado.

- Shi. - Dijo Emma removiendose casi saltando dentro de la cama. - Una de plincesas.

- No, qué asco, veamos una de Disney pero sin princesas. – Arremetió Tom que buscaba mi brazo para que lo acurrucara, pero Emma también intentaba lo mismo …así que opté por colocar a Emma a mi lado derecho y a Thomas a mi lado izquierdo quedando al lado de Kristen, que seguía sosteniendo a Rob Jr en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué les parece si mejor hacemos zapping? - Inquirió mi mujer que aprovechaba de tapar mejor las pompas de Rob Jr, este en cambio se acurrucaba en medio de los pechos de mi mujer, era un pequeño suertudo.

- Está bien. - Dijo un no muy convencido Tom. Emma mientras jugaba con mi cabello, haciéndome peinados de un lado a otro, en ningún momento miró la televisión, así que Tom saldría ganador. Kristen siguió cambiando la televisión hasta que la elección quedó en una película de Superman, que Tom disfrutó aunque ya hubiera empezado, Rob Jr abrazó a su hermano y juntos disfrutaron de la película. Emma luego de aburrirse de hacer incontables peinados en mi cabello, cayó rendida en mis hombros, solo pegaba saltitos cuando un gran trueno sonaba.

- Oh, Dios, mira cómo vuela. - Gritó Tom en dirección de Rob Jr quien aplaudió sonriendo como si le causara gracia, aunque estaba seguro que no comprendía bien la situación. - Amo a los superhéroes.

- ¿Quieren algo para comer? - Ofreció mi mujer sobando la espaldita de Rob Jr.

- Yo eche, mami. - Respondió Rob Jr, era una ternura.

- Quiero queque, mami. - Dijo Tom absorto en la película.

- ¿Quieres del queque de naranja que prepare? - Preguntó mi Kristen. Ay no, ese queque ya no existía.

- Mi amor, si quieres bajo yo, quédate con los niños. - Dije a modo de tapar nuestra travesura. Tom me observó notando que nuestras horas de niños buenos se habían terminado.

- No te preocupes, iré por un vaso de leche para mí, además Emma está muy cómoda. - Dijo ella levantándose.

- Uhm, mami, ya no quiero queque, prefiero comer galletas, así las remojo en leche. - Murmuró Tom.

- Está bien. - Sonrió ella colocándose unas pantuflas, luego miró a través de la ventana. - Creo que ya se puso a llover. - Dijo en mi dirección.

- Perfecto. - Dijo Tom.

- ¿Seguro no quieren queque? - Volvió a preguntar ella apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Seguro. - Dije yo.

- Está bien, traeré para mí. - Dijo ella girando para irse.

Oh no, nos retarían y feo, muy feo.

- Papi, dijiste que tú correrías el riesgo de que mami se enoje. - Me recordó Tom.

- Ah claro, ahora me dejarás solo en esto, eres un pillo. - Le hice cosquillas en la pancita, lo que hizo que Emma se despertara y buscara mi atención.

- Papi, papi, no aguanto eshe ruido. - Dijo apuntando el techo por los truenos. - Me dan mucho miello.

- Eres exagerada, Emma, son solo truenos. - Le dijo Tom de manera pesada lanzándole un pequeño cojín.

- Eresh muy tonto. - Le respondió Emma buscando mis brazos. - Papi, Tom me moleshta.

- No te molesto, solo eres muy miedosa, Rob es más pequeño y no llora. - Le dijo con desdén, luego tomó a su hermanito por los hombros y siguieron viendo la película. Emma comenzó a gimotear sobre mi pecho, más bien a sollozar …

- Oh, mi bebé, no llores. - Dejé que mis manos, más bien, mis dedos, acariciarán su pequeña espalda para calmarla. - Es una broma, nada más, de parte de tu hermano.

- Papi … - Murmuró en contra de mi pecho la pequeña Emma. - Tom me cae mal. - Me impresionó su confesión, de la misma forma que a Tom que la miró casi dolido. Una cosa es que él la molestara de vez en cuando, pero los ojos azules de mi hijo mayor se hacían pequeños por ahogar las lágrimas que querían salir, él quería mucho a Emma a pesar de todo, y lo que salió de la boca de Emma, le dolió.

- ¿Te caigo mal? - Le preguntó Tom conteniendo las lagrimitas. Me incliné para tomar a Emma e interponerme en esta situación.

- Shi, eresh un tonto. - Le dijo dolida también, con las mejillas rojas y la nariz rosada por llorar. - Siempre me moleshtas.

- Está bien. - Dijo Tom saliendo lentamente de la cama. - Papi, dormiré en mi camita.

- Tom, vuelve. - Le dije. - Vuelve, aquí a mi lado.

- No, vayate, vayate. - Le dijo Emma.

- Emma, no seas así con tu hermano. - Hice una pausa para mirar a mi hijo que seguía allí en medio del dormitorio, una pequeña lágrima rebotó por su mejilla, haciéndome estremecer. Dejé a Emma en el lugar que ocupaba yo en la cama y fui a buscar a mi hijo, que ni se movió, solo dejó que mis brazos lo recogieran. Se acomodó en mis brazos y lo recosté a mi lado. - Bien, Emma ahora discúlpate con tu hermano.

- Jamás. - Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, esta vez acercándose más a Rob Jr.

- Lo harás o te irás castigada a la habitación. - Dije firme.

- Pero, papi, yo no tengo la culpa. - Se defendió Emma. - Él me moleshta.

- Lo acepto, te molesto, pero lo hago solo por jugar, pero no pensé que te caía mal … soy tu hermano. - Me apenó escucharlo tan triste y a la vez tan maduro para su edad, dando por entendido que su hermana lo odiaba.

- No eresh mi hermano. - Dijo Emma aún con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Emma! - La reprendí. - No vuelvas a decirle eso a Tom, es tu hermano.

- Tonto. - Volvió a decir ella mientras Tom agarraba mi brazo.

- ¿Ves, papi?, me odia. - Dijo él comenzando a llorar. No sé en qué momento el buen rato se colocó tan agrio.

- Emma, ya dije, discúlpate con tu hermano. - Apagué la televisión y esperé a que Emma se disculpara. Rob Jr comenzó a gatear en dirección a la televisión al notar que estaba apagada, alcancé a agarrarlo desde su pancita para dejarlo a mi lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tanto silencio? - Kristen entró al dormitorio y cerró la puerta con su pie. Cargaba una bandeja llena de galletas y trozos de queques más dos vasos de leche.

- ¿Emma? - Insinué para que ella se disculpara. Tenía la nariz arrugada y miraba sus manos nerviosa, sin levantar la mirada.

- Lo shiento. - Dijo sin mirar a nadie. Kristen se acostó a nuestro lado aún intrigada.

- ¿Lo siento qué…? - Murmuré la pregunta abierta.

- Shiento habelthe dicho eso, hermano. - Le dijo a Tom cediendo su manito en son de paz. - Lo shiento. - Esta vez ella me miró y le sonreí de vuelta.

- Está bien. - Dijo Tom un poco más relajado pero no menos angustiado. Se recostó a mi lado y se tapó con la colcha sin decir nada, de seguro le seguía dando vueltas a las palabras de Emma.

- ¿Aholla podemos ver la tele? - Preguntó Emma volviendo a sonreír sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima.

- Tele, tele, tele, tele. - Repitió varias veces Rob Jr. Kristen sonrió por eso, y lo agarró hasta llevarlo a sus brazos otra vez. Seguramente, que Rob Jr fuera un niño con mamitis era culpa de mi mujer también.

- Colocaremos la tele, bebé. - Ella le besó la sien a nuestro pequeño y luego me miró suspicaz. - Te comiste mi queque, idiota.

- ¿Yo? Nada que ver. - Dije con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Pol qué mamá te puelle decir idiota y yo a Tom no? – Preguntó Emma pasando los dedos por su frente.

- Porque somos adultos y sabemos que es en broma, lo que le dijiste a Tom fue feo y fuera de broma. - Le dije como si estuviera enfadado con ella.

- ¿Qué le dijo? - Me preguntó Kristen.

- Dijo que Tom no era su hermano. - Emma me miró como si hubiera quebrado un pacto de hermandad con ella y se dio la media vuelta.

- Emma, no le vuelvas a decir eso a tu hermano. - Le dijo Kristen pero con un tono relajado, le sobó la cabecita a la pequeña y luego volvió a tomar en brazos a Rob Jr. Tom seguía en mis brazos haciéndose el dormido, lo abracé con fuerza porque sabía que contenía su pena y no quería que estuviese triste.

- No lo haré. - Dijo Emma buscando entre las sábanas el control remoto de la televisión. Prendió la televisión y a los dos segundos se apagó de sorpresa, y con ello la luz de la lámpara.

- ¡Se cortó la luz! - Saltó Tom de mis brazos. - Genial.

- Corté la luzh. - Murmuró Emma acostándose con Kristen, al parecer me haría la desconocida por estar con Tom.

- Eres una brujita. - Le dijo mi mujer, haciéndole un espacio en sus brazos a la pequeña que era su calco en miniatura. - Y cómo decía… - Se escuchó su voz en la oscuridad, ya que la habitación estaba a oscuras y solo se iluminaba cuando un rayo impactaba en algún lugar. - Te comiste mi queque, Pattinson.

- En la cama, habemos cuatro Pattinson, podrías especificar. - Le dije buscando su pierna para pellizcarla a lo que ella gimió dolorosamente y fingidamente.

- Pero un solo Pattinson es mi esposo, y ese es el que se comió mi queque. - Dijo ella con humor en su suave voz.

- Oops. - Soltó Tom riendo bajito.

- ¿Tom tienes algo que ver en esto? - Preguntó mi mujer buscando mi hombro para darme un golpecito. - Ese queque era para mañana al desayuno.

- Adelantamos nuestro desayuno, mami. - Tom nos delató.

- ¿Así que confirman haberse comido mi querido queque de naranja?

- Parece. - Solté. Me acerqué un poco más a mi mujer dentro de la cama hasta quedar tan apretados que solo Emma nos separaba.

- Ni me toques, te comiste mi queque. - Dijo con su tono agudo y de mujer enojada. Emma al notar que estaba a su lado se cambió del otro lado de Kristen, estaba enojada.

- Ahora no quieres. - Le dije más bien al oído y casi en un susurro para que los niños no escucharan con todo el silencio que había.

- Papi, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas una historia de terror? - Dijo Tom.

-No, me dan miello. - Dijo Emma. No quería que otra pelea se armará, así que mejor puse en la mesa otro tema.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando nació, Tom? - Le dije a Kristen, lo que hizo que Tom se sentara sobre mi abdomen para escuchar atento … recordar el nacimiento de nuestros hijos era mejor que contar historias terroríficas en medio de la oscuridad y el ruido de una tormenta.

- ¿El día que yo nací? - Preguntó emocionado Tom.

- Sí, obvio que lo recuerdo, naciste en una tarde muy calurosa, recuerdo que no había ninguna gota de aire. - Narró mi mujer. - Comenzaste durante la noche a patearme, creo que tenías muchas ganas de salir. - Dijo rememorando mientras las imágenes venían a mi mente.

- ¿Yo pateaba? - Preguntó ensimismado.

- Sí, aquí. - Al parecer Kristen tomó la manito de Tom y la llevó a su panza.

- ¡wow! - Exclamó Tom.

- Pateabas muy fuerte. - Bufó mi mujer. - Mientras te mantuve en la barriga te caracterizaste por moverte cada vez que comía. - Reímos. - Y tenía muchos antojos.

- ¿Qué shon los antojos? - Preguntó Emma uniéndose a la conversación.

- Es cuando te dan ganas inmensas de comer algo, pero algo especifico. - Le contesté.

- Yo shiempe tengo antojos de pashtel. - Dijo ella saltando en la cama. - Papi, una vezh me trajo unos pashteles muy ricos, me gushtan.

- Un día volveremos por esos pasteles. - Le prometí buscando su mano y ella la dejó en la mía. Era tan pequeña al lado de mi mano, sus dedos se movían ágiles en mi palma.

- Cuando tú naciste … - Kristen hizo un ademán hacia Emma. - No parabas de moverte cuando papi te hablaba en mi panza. - Recordé de inmediato aquellas veces en que le hablaba y ella se movía como una traviesa allí dentro. - Creo que eso explica muchas cosas. - Era obvio, con Emma teníamos una conexión indescriptible, aunque cuando se enojaba conmigo era peor que cuando sucedía con mi mujer.

- Y cuando Rob Jr nació solo… - No alcancé a terminar a frase y Emma la finalizó.

- Fue bueno para la leche. - Dijo con gracia y Tom se rió.

- Siempre ha sido bueno para tomar leche. - Inquirió Kristen justo cuando Rob Jr colocó las manitos sobre sus pechos. Era un suertudo.

- Lo siento, mi bebé, pero aquí ya no hay leche. - Le dijo Kristen al pequeño que balbuceó frustrado.

- La leche de mami es lica. - Admitió Emma.

- Muchos disfrutamos de esa leche. - Dije casi sin pensar y Kristen me lanzó un manotazo.

- ¿Tomaste leche de mami, papi? - Preguntó Tom a quien no se le escapaba nada.

- Eh, no, me refiero a ustedes. - Dije rápidamente tratando de que mi boca no dejará la escoba como siempre.

- Eresh un bebé lechón. - Le dijo Emma apretándole un cachete a Rob Jr quien sonrió.

- Eche yo. - Dijo él feliz, sabiendo que la conversación era en torno a su pequeña existencia.

- She me cayó una galleta al suelo, mami. - Murmuró Emma.

- La recogeré pero no te la comerás, ya se cayó. - Le dijo mami a la pequeña. Kristen se inclinó para buscar en el suelo y aproveché por debajo de las sábanas para pellizcarle el trasero.

- ¡Ouch! - Siseó Kristen.

- ¿Qué pashó, mami? - Preguntó Emma.

- Al parecer un bicho me picó. - Respondió ella, me reí internamente y luego me miró picaronamente.

- Ay, no, me dan miedo los bichos. - Dijo Tom revolviendo la sábana para expulsar al temido insecto que jamás existió.

- Bicho, bicho, bichhho, bi-cho. - Comenzó a balbucear el más pequeño.

- Ya, cálmense. - Les dije a los niños. - Con todo el movimiento ya se debe haber muerto.

- Sí, solo tenía cinco dedos el bicho … perdón, patas. - Lanzó Kristen como una broma a mi pellizco en su cachete.

- O solo una gran pierna. - Dije sugestivamente.

- ¿De qué hablan? No entiendo. - Tom se agarró los cabellos sin comprender. - Cómo sea, no quiero ver ese bicho por allí.

- Yo tampoco. - Concluyó Emma.

- ¿Qué les parece si mejor dormimos? - Sugirió mami a los niños quienes sin decir nada se acomodaron en la cama. - Está haciendo frío y creo que la luz no volverá. - Tom se colocó en mi lado izquierdo, apoyando su rubia cabellera sobre mi pecho y su mano firme sobre mi abdomen la cual atrapé para acariciarlo. Kristen se bebió la leche de ambos vasos, excepto algunos sorbos que se fueron a la boquita de Rob Jr. Emma se coló en los brazos de mami y el bebé se quedó sobre el pecho de mi mujer. La lluvia se intensificó con el rato, las gotas caían impetuosas sobre la madera del balcón, haciendo resonar la habitación.

Me acerqué a Kristen y deposité un beso en su sien, a lo que ella me devolvió uno en la mejilla, me acerqué a su cuerpo al notar que estaba algo congelada, al menos para traspasarle un poco de calorías. Creo que el sueño nos venció a todos, ya que el sonido de las gotas incitaba a descansar y acunarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

El calor me abrasaba cuando la lluvia seguía imponente afuera, mantuve los ojos cerrados sabiendo que el calor bajaba hacia mis piernas en dirección peligrosa. Debían ser las cuatro de la madrugada, o un poco más ya que sentía que había dormido un largo rato. Tom había dejado mis brazos y yacía a mi lado abarcando un buen espacio con su brazos extendidos de par en par sobre la almohada, de paso miré el reloj que apuntaban las cuatro con veinte minutos de la madrugada. Volví a cerrar los ojos y los apreté por ese calor en llamas que se esparcía en mí.

Mantuve todo mi autocontrol posible, pero no podía continuar de esta manera. Tomé la mano de Kristen que llevaba unos buenos minutos masajeando mi miembro y la llevé a algún lugar fuera de la habitación. No tenía intenciones de corromper la inocencia de mis hijos. La arrastré detrás de mí siendo cauteloso de que ninguno de los niños se despertara, aún podía sentir la mano sudorosa de Kristen entre mi mano y un calambre entre mis piernas que reclamaba atención otra vez.

- Rob, en el baño, será rápido. - Dijo ella suplicante en medio de la oscuridad.

- El baño hace eco. - Dije azotándola en contra de la pared para besarla, ya no lo soportaba. Le restregué mi erección en su entrepierna y ella volvió a bombearme con fuerza. - El baño o nada.

- No, mejor vamos abajo. - Me soltó pero agarró mi mano para guiarme camino al living. Ella tropezó pero por suerte la alcancé a afirmar sobre mis brazos. - Lo que me hace la calentura. - Dijo olvidando lo demás y volviendo a pegar su pequeño cuerpo al mío, llevándome en un camino de besos hacia el sofá.

- ¿Y Jules? - Pregunté mientras rápidamente me deshacía de su camiseta.

- Mi madre toma pastillas para dormir, por eso no fue a molestarnos cuando empezaron los truenos, debe estar en el séptimo sueño. - Dijo bajando mis boxers a lo que yo la detuve para agarrarla mejor por la cintura y lanzarla al sofá de cuero negro. Besé como una salvaje fiera toda la extensión de su cuello con sus manos perdidas en mi espalda, rasguñando de vez en cuando. Saqué el boxer que ella llevaba puesto y toqué su intimidad notando que su sensible zona humedecia la palma de mi mano, bajé mis boxers y corrí hacia un lado su tango, dejando el espacio necesario para embestirla. Me perdí en sus labios, la besé tanto que el aire se me acababa. Su mano buscó mi miembro y lo adentró en su cavidad haciendome gemir por esa inesperada intromisión. - Debe ser rápido, mi amor. - Dijo jadeando por la falta de aire y el calor. Solo asentí y comencé a mover mi cadera en contra de la suya, meneando embriagadoramente nuestras pelvis. - Aaay.

- No-grites...los-niños. - Dije besando su boca para opacar nuestros gemidos.

- mmm...- Gimió por lo bajo en mi boca.

Seguimos un rato en nuestro propio juego de ebullición, para en algún momento apagar ese fuego interno al llegar al placer. No solía ser de los hombres que llegan y van al grano, sino que me daba el tiempo de saborear a mi mujer, de disfrutarnos y proporcionarnos las sensaciones tan exquisitas a través de nuestros cuerpos. Sin embargo, esta vez el deseo nos asaltó en medio de la noche y debíamos hacer algo, y dentro del plan no cabía ir lento por las piedras... debíamos ir al grano. Oh mierda, la piel de mi sexo sentía ese increibler roce que avisaba que ella estaba cerca de alcanzar su orgasmo ... esperaba que yo también.

- ¿Papi? - Me dejé de mover, Kristen se tapó la boca y ambos nos miramos con el peor semblante de terror. Creo que nos congelamos allí sin movernos, ninguno de los dos nos esparabamos que Tom llegara al living, no quise voltearme para notar qué es lo que miraba Tom, o si solo estaba desde lejos ubicándonos .. todo estaba oscuro, pero la suave luz natural de la luna dejaba ver algo. - ¿Por qué mami hace ese ruido? - Miré al costado y Tom estaba sostenido en el pasamanos de las escaleras y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Tomé un cojín y cubrí mi zona, me aparté de Kristen y ella se cubrió con los demás cojines.

- Tom, ah ... ehh, bu-bueno, yo y tu ma.. no .. ¿Qué haces a esta hora acá abajo? - Ahora si que no sabía qué cosa inventar.

- ¿Papi, empujabas a la cigüeña? - A Tom jamás se le escapaba algo y ahora menos. Por qué le enseñamos la historia de la cigüeña.

- No, es que ... ¡No! Esto no tiene nada que ver con la cigüeña. - Respondí.

- ¿Mami gritaba?

- No, Tom, uhm ... le faltaba el aire.

- ¿Y por qué sus pijamas están en el suelo? - Sus ojos aún seguían como platos. - No entiendo, papi.

- Tom es muy tarde, vete a la cama. Mañana hablamos.

- ¿Mami? - Preguntó Tom, mi mujer seguía escondida y enterrada en el sofá.

- Haz lo que papi dijo, ve a la cama.

- Está bien. - Dijo más confundido que nunca, subió lentamente las escaleras no sin antes mirarme con extrañeza.

- Muy bien, ahora Tom quedará traumado. - Dijo Kristen buscando su ropa en el suelo apenas no vimos más al pequeño. - ¿Crees que se creerá eso del aire?

- Puede ser. - Estaba choqueado, me senté sobre el sofá y miré lo nerviosa que se veía Kristen. - Esun niño, se lo creerá.

- ¡Robert! Es un niño, con mayor razón no creerá eso, menos Tom .. no sé qué cosa inteligente inventarle.

- Es mejor olvidar esto.

- Tuya fue la idea de bajar. - Dijo terminando de ponerse la camiseta.

- ¿Perdón? Fuiste tú la que empezó con el toqueteo.

- Idiota. - Dijo lanzando un manotazo directo a mi hombro. - Iré por un vaso de leche, después hay que volver a la cama.

Y a pesar del mal rato, de no saber bien qué es lo que mi hijo habia visto, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia y del gran vaso de leche que bebí con mi mujer ... otra vez no hubo eyaculación, nada.

Mi cigüeña estaba descompuesta.

* * *

**Primero que todo, gracias enormes a mi querida Feña que me ayudo a subir este capítulo. Y segundo, ¿Cuáles son sus teorías sobre el problema de Robert? .. ¿Qué les parecieron las locurillas de los pequeños?. Espero sus reviews, eso me ayuda a escribir. Abrazos, Mary.**


	4. Cuarta Parte

**Sugar, Summer, Love **

_ 4th_

Kristen tenía siete años cuando supo la verdad de la llegada de los bebés al mundo al sentir unos extraños sonidos provenir de la pieza de sus padres, ella poco curiosa salió de su cama asustada pensando que su madre tenía algo o que se estaba ahogando, o quizás un maleante la estaba ahorcando. No obstante, llevada por la intrépida curiosidad siguió caminando a pies descalzos hasta la habitación de sus padres, que para mala suerte mantenía la puerta junta, hueco por el que Kristen vio la peor imagen de sus padres, quizás algo parecido a lo que Tom vio anoche. En mi caso, fue a los doce años cuando lleno de dolor corrí a la pieza de mis padres, a causa de una mi rodilla rasmillada y sangrando para que me curaran, la sorpresa fue peor que el dolor de mi articulación cuando abrí la puerta y ellos estaban en una posición poco decorosa. Tom estaba algo así, en el promedio -entre mi mujer y yo- de la edad para haber visto lo que nadie quiere saber cuando niño. La historia de la cigüeña estaba bien, hasta ahora, cuando quizás las mentiras piadosas ya no cabían en el cuento.

- ¿Quieres panqueques? - Le pregunté animosamente a mi hijo quien llegó de los últimos a la cocina para desayunar. Su mirada fue directo a su madre a quien miró con una indescifrable expresión. Luego, me analizó a mi, haciéndome sentir más miserable por haber echado a la borda su humilde inocencia. Se sentó al lado de Jules, olvidando por completo el saludo y beso de buenos días a sus papis.

- Hola, abue. - Tom le propinó un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su abuela y luego se sirvió torpemente un vaso de leche con la gran jarra.

- ¿No me saludarás? - Insistí en que mi hijo me dijera tan solo una palabra.

- Hola. - Dijo sin mirarme y Kristen acercó su mano a mi brazo a causa de la tensión que esto comenzaba a tener. - ¿Emma, me alcanzas un poco de queque?

- Shi. - La pequeña con sus pequeñas manos sacó un trozo casi molido de queque y se lo entregó al mayor de los hermanos. Jules nos miró tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta ante el comportamiento de Tom, nos acuchillaba con la mirada.

- Amor, mira son panqueques con abundante manjar y hay miel de maple, a ti te gusta. - Le dijo Kristen con voz suave tratando de amenizar el mal rato. - ¿Quieres dos panqueques?

- No quiero panqueque. - Dijo sin levantar la mirada. Aburridamente comenzó a girar la cuchara en el tazón de leche, perdiéndose en las vueltas que esta daba en el tazón.

- Está enojado y no sé como remediarlo. - Me susurró mi mujer al notar que nada hacia cambiar de parecer a Tom. Me removí en mi asiento y pensé que lo mejor sería acercarme a él y abrazarlo.

- ¿Papi, te comellás eso? - Preguntó Emma quien devoraba los ricos panqueques.

- Sí, nena. - Respondí antes de levantarme del asiento. Caminé hacia el lugar en que se encontraba mi hijo para poder abrazarlo. A medida que me acercaba él se colocó tenso y comenzaba a girar más la cuchara, esto no iba bien. Toqué su mano que giraba la cuchara pero solo hice que del susto y rechazo de su parte él botara el tazón chorreando la leche por toda la mesa. Me quedé helado allí y él también, solo Jules atinó a limpiar la mesa y Kristen la siguió en el acto, todos en silencio. - Por Dios, Tom, dime qué te pasa.

- No es algo que te interese. - Dijo aún sentado sin mover ni un solo dedo. Me agaché un poco y busqué su mirada que seguía fija en un punto ciego en el suelo.

- ¿No me dirás nada? - Busqué su mano, no quería que él se enojara.

- ¡Suéltame! - Suponía que esa era una de las palabras que un padre no quería escuchar de parte de su hijo. Se me heló el alma al escucharlo tan enojado, sabía que tenía la culpa de que anoche nos arriesgáramos a algo que podían ver los niños, pero no me explicaba cual era la razón de fondo.

- No me hables así. - Murmuré dolido cerca de él. - ¿Es por lo de anoche? - Me atreví a preguntarle, solo así sabría qué es lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche? - Preguntó Jules quien seguía empapando novas por la leche de la mesa.

- Nada, mamá. - Le respondió rápidamente su hija.

- ¿Cómo que nada? - Preguntó Jules un poco exasperada y confundida. - Si tu hijo reacciona así es por algo, ¿No?

- No te metas. - Le respondió mi mujer a Jules. No sería bueno para nadie que esto se agrandara más aún.

- Me meto porque es mi nieto y es mi casa. - Miré a Jules y noté que de verdad estaba enojada.

- Ven, Tom, hablaremos en la habitación. - Le dijo Kristen a Tom quien de inmediato se alejó esparciendo enojo con su mirada.

- No quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte. - Oh diablos, esto sería peor de lo que pensaba. Era la primera vez que él reaccionaba de esta manera.

- Tom no le hables así a tu mamá. - Dije en un tono suave pero severo. - ¿Vamos al living?

- ¡No! - Se paró de su silla y corrió a la puerta de la cocina, se giró y nos enfrentó nuevamente. - ¡Son unos mentirosos! - Y luego de eso salió corriendo al segundo piso, porque se escucharon sus piecitos correr rápidamente por ellas.

- ¡Oh, diablos! - Exclamó Emma con la boca llena de panqueques.

- No digas esas palabras, nena. - Le dijo Jules a la pequeña comilona. - ¿Me dirán qué es lo que pasó? - Preguntó inquisitiva sin despegar la mirada de su hija, sobretodo de ella.

- ¿Podemos conversar en otra parte? - Le propuso Kristen a la dueña de casa quien de inmediato aceptó llevándose a mi mujer a la sala. Yo solo me senté abrumado por las palabras de Tom, no quería que lo tocara ni menos que conversáramos, hasta nos había dicho mentirosos. Me sentí un mal padre, aun cuando todo había sido un mero accidente.

- YO lo shabía, Tom esh un tonto. - Dijo Emma quien claramente no paraba de comer.

- No digas eso de tu hermano. - Le respondí sin mirarla, casi en blanco. No pensaba en nada más que en buscar la solución a esto. No recordaba si me había enojado o no la vez que encontré a mis padres teniendo relaciones, aunque claramente a mi edad ya sabía algo. Tom apenas iba va a cumplir siete y de seguro su trauma no se borraría con cualquier cosa. - Emma quédate con Rob Jr, subiré a hablar con Tom.

- Uhhh, mucho pancaca para mí. - Sonreí levemente ante su nueva palabra modificada. Emma no le tomaba el peso a estas discusiones, claramente no entendía, por lo tanto ella seguía en su mundo.

Subí pesadamente las escaleras pensando en cómo llegar a mi hijo sin sentir su doloroso rechazo atacarme. Pensé que lo mejor sería hablar con la verdad, aunque claramente debería cambiarle algo, no podía llegar y decirle … ¡Hey, la verdad es que lo de la cigüeña es una mentira! No podía decirle en detalle que los niños venían de tal forma, además debería dejar que él hablara para saber qué es lo que le había molestado. Fui al baño pensando que estaría allí, pero no había nadie. Fui a nuestra habitación, incluso a las de huéspedes, y no lo encontré. Entré al dormitorio de niños y lo busqué hasta en closet por si se había escondido allí, pero no había rastros de él.

Volví a mi habitación para sentarme en la orilla de la cama. Agarré mi cabeza pensando y buscando ideas en mi mente para arreglar las cosas con mi hijo, pero mis ideas eran cada vez menos posibles, él era un niño y debía razonar como si tuviera su edad, ponerme en sus zapatos para saber que todo esto había sido muy brusco para él. Todo estaba en silencio y solo un leve sollozo se escuchaba, era leve pero se oía triste. Esto me hacía sentir peor, mi hijo se sentía quizás defraudado y yo no sabía qué hacer. Seguí el sonido de su vocecita y noté que estaba en el gran balcón de nuestra habitación, lo miré a través de la ventana y estaba sentado sobre una reposadera. Sus piernas estaba flexionadas sobre su pecho y su carita se escondía entremedio, sollozando sin parar. Abrí el ventanal y casi sin tocar el suelo caminé hacia donde estaba él para sentarme a su lado. Él no dijo nada, solo paró de llorar y me quedó mirando confundido y con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

- Me mentiste, papi. - Dijo en un gemido de dolor. Me sentí terrible, era el peor padre.

- No, hijo, no. - Intenté abrazarlo pero él alejó un poco su pequeña anatomía. - Escúchame …

- No, papá, no me digas nada. - Volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas.

- Explícame qué es lo que te molestó y lo hablaremos. - Insistí.

- Una vez, Brad me dijo algo horrible, pero no quise creerle y creo que verlo fue peor que imaginarlo, siendo que en mi mente ya fue atroz. - Brad era su casi mejor amigo en el barrio, era tres años mayor que mi hijo y siempre se juntaban en la casa del árbol a jugar. Ahora no quería ni siquiera pensar en qué le había contado ese chico a mi hijo.

- ¿Qué te contó? - Pregunté interesado, y bastante abrumado.

- Me contó cómo venían los niños al mundo. - Caray. - Y yo no le creí, porque lo encontré horrible. O sea, los besos son asquerosos, y lo que él me contó fue peor. - Por como él lo decía temía que ese estúpido niño le haya dicho a mi hijo siendo tan pequeño. - Y yo creí en la historia de la cigüeña que ustedes me contaron, y … y … me mintieron.

- Por Dios, … Tom, mira … hay veces en que los papás debemos inventar ciertas historias o mentiritas piadosas, que no son malas, sino que es para que no sepan cosas que aún no deben saber, ¿Me entiendes?

- ¡Pero la historia de la cigüeña era genial! - Dijo quemándome con sus ojos. - Y ahora no podré creer en nada. - Sus manos se apuñaron sobre sus ojos secando las lágrimas traicioneras.

- Tom, mírame, por favor mírame. - Pedí sin tocarlo. Él se tomó unos segundos hasta que volvió a mirarme a los ojos. - No quiero que dejes de ser un niño, no quiero que pierdas esa linda inocencia que llevas, por eso es más sano contarte historias que no harán que dejes de serlo. Eres mi vida, hijo, no dejaría que nada ni nadie te dañará ni atormentara tu mente, lo de anoche fue un grave accidente que no debiste ver. Me arrepiento mucho, pero asimismo quiero que sepas que mami y papi te adoran mucho y jamás te mentiríamos con malas intenciones. Al contrario, lo hicimos por tu bien, porque eres un niño.

- Pero es que … fue horrible. - Dijo un poco más calmado. - Por un momento pensé que a mamá le pasaba algo malo, hasta que recordé la historia que me contó Brad.

- Primero que todo, quiero que no te juntes más con ese niño, es más grande que tú y no debió contarte eso. - Dijo tomando su mano que por esta vez no se alejó con rechazo. - Y segundo, solo quiero que sepas que … bueno, para que un niño venga al mundo, mami y papi deben … uhm …

- Juntar sus cositas. - Dijo como si nada, a lo que yo me alarmé.

- ¡No, Tom, no! No quiero que cuentes y recuerdes eso.

- Pero es que la imagen mental es difícil de borrar, papá.

- Hagamos un trato. - Sugerí.

- ¿Cuál? - Volvió a mirarme y mucho más calmado.

- Sé que será difícil, pero quiero que olvides lo que viste, por favor. No volverá a suceder, te lo prometo. Solo quiero que sepas que para que vengan al mundo los niños mami debe amar mucho a papi, y papi debe amar mucho a mami, y con eso basta, ¿Está bien?

- ¿Me prometes que no volverá a suceder?

- Claro que te lo prometo, mi vida. - Lo abracé y él me abrazó de vuelta un poco reticente. - Perdón, de verdad perdón, solo entiende que a veces mami y papi deben ocultar ciertas cosas que para tu edad no debes saber, por lo mismo no quiero que te juntes con ese niño, quiero que vivas tus etapas y viendo que te contó aquello no quiero ni pensar lo que te pueda llegar a contar o inventar.

- Está bien, papi. - Dijo él aun abrazándome.

- No quiero que estés triste, menos por nuestra culpa, mi amor. - Dije acariciando su cabello.

- Ya no estoy tan triste. - Dijo pegado a mi pecho. - Confío en que cumplirás tu palabra.

- Claro que sí, ¿Me perdonas?

- Mmmmmmm … creo que sí. - Siguió abrazándome para luego soltarme y mirarme. . Iré a bañarme.

- ¿Vamos juntos? Dije un poco más contento.

- Prefiero que no, papi, quiero pensar. - A veces su madurez me impresionaba, a pesar de su seis años era un niño muy listo, muy analítico.

- No hay problema, luego hablaremos con mami, ¿Sí?

- Sí. - Dijo con un semblante de mucha paz y tranquilidad. Me sonrió y me dio su mano en calidad de pacto. - ¿Sigue en pie lo de surfear o estoy castigado?

- Sigue en pie. - Sonreí con suficiencia y tranquilidad. - Debería ser yo el castigado. - Dije casi intimidado por su gran gentileza, estaba por debajo de él.

Tom se fue y yo solo me quedé con la mirada fija por el camino que sus pies siguieron para ir al baño. Aún me sentía culpable e incomodo por todo lo que había sucedido, no era algo fácil, todo lo contrario, era complicado decirle a mi hijo que lo que había visto no estaba lejos de lo que ya le habían contado y asimismo, afirmaba que él era muy listo y que su mente no era apta para mentiras, ni siquiera piadosas. Me tendí en la reposadera mientras miraba sin presura el oleaje del mar, aún divagando en la conversación con Tom.

- ¿Papi? - Una pequeña hermosa me había sacado de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? - Me incliné para mirarla. Ella sostenía el envase de miel en sus manitos.

- No pello abrir la miel. - Dijo frustrada tratando de abrir la tapa, pero su mano solo se resbalaba alrededor de ella.

- Yo te ayudo, ven, hija. - Señalé. Ella caminó a pasos cortos hasta mí y se sentó en mis piernas.

- ¿Por qué Tom eshtaba enojado? - Preguntó ella con bastante curiosidad.

- Solo despertó con el pie izquierdo. - Le dije sin importancia, mientras abría el pote de la miel de maple. - Pero ya está todo bien, nena.

- Esh un tonto a veces. - Dijo ella cabeceando en contra de mi hombro.

- ¿En qué quedamos anoche, hija?

- Lo shé. - Suspiró fuertemente y me quitó el envase de las manos.

- Entonces no vuelvas a decirlo, tu hermano te quiero mucho y yo sé que tu también. - Le dije a modo de consejo, con bastante suavidad.

- Eshtá bien, papi. - Dijo besando mi mejilla y colgándose a mi cuello. - Ahora iré a comel más pancaca. - Reí ante la dificultad de decir panqueque.

- El último, ya has comido mucho.

- Esh que todos se fueron de la mesa, y hay mucho pancaca pala mí. - Dijo abriendo cada vez más sus ojos, enfatizando la situación. - y Dob Jr no she come todo.

- Mejor te acompañaré, después andarás con dolor de estomago. - La agarré y la subí a hombro a lo que ella se reía sin parar, como siempre.

- No me quello enfermar. - Murmuró Emma sobre mi hombro.

La mecí sobre mis brazos mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina, Rob Jr estaba solito sentado en una mesita para comer mientras jugaba con un panqueque. Sus manos estaban llenas de miel que repasó por sus mejillas y sus brazos, estaba completamente endulzado. Cuando me vio llegar a la cocina me miró con culpabilidad, y con cierta travesura.

- ¡Papppppi! - Gritó mi bebé hacia mi dirección con una boca llena de miel.

- Estás lleno de miel, pequeño. - Lo tomé en brazos y me senté. Emma me siguió y se colocó en el asiento contiguo.

-o-

La potente y abrumadora tormenta de la noche anterior había sido reemplazada por un soleado día que prometía ser bueno. El sol estaba en lo más alto, estimulando la vitamina D de nuestras pieles, la brisa que corría se metía por nuestros poros y las ansias brotaban por todas partes. La playa se encontraba muy cerca de la esplendida casa de Jules, caminando nos llevaba unos diez minutos que fueron amenizados por los nervios y ansias de parte de Tom por esta nueva hazaña: surfear. Me sentía igual que mi hijo, era la primera vez que haría esto en compañía de alguien … alguien muy especial.

- Creo que esto será impresionante, papi. - Dijo él haciendo resonar sus pies descalzos en la acera. Llevaba puesto su traje de surf a medida y bajo su brazo la tabla que le había comprado hace un rato, una longboard para comenzar.

- Espero te guste. - Le dije esbozando una prometedora sonrisa. - Debemos nada bastante.

- Si sé nadar, papi, esto será pan comido. - Me reí junto a él ante lo que había dicho. A pesar de que empezaríamos con lo básico, debía ser precavido. Él era mi niño, no podía arriesgarlo a maniobras peligrosas aún.

- ¿Tienes claro que te caerás varias veces?

- No me caéré, papi. - Dijo con mucha seguridad. - Soy el hermano mayor.

- Pero sigues siendo un niño. - Seguíamos caminando. Ambos con nuestros trajes puestos, ambos a pies descalzos.

- Me subestimas, papi. - Dijo saltando de vez en cuando. - ¿Mami vendrá a verme?

- Creo que más rato bajará a la paya con tus hermanos. - Respondí.

- Genial, quiero que mami me vea surfear.

- Mami también sabe un poco surfear.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién le enseñó?

- Yo. - Después de un par de caídas y risas por doquier una tarde en Malibú ella había aprendido, junto a mí. - Yo le enseñé cuando aún no nacías.

- Qué genial, papi. - Dijo saltando sobre sus pies cuando ya no quedaba más de veinte pies para llegar a la playa. - ¿Esas olas son apropiadas? - Miré el oleaje, se veía calmado, al menos para lo que pretendía enseñarle hoy nos servirían demasiado.

- Sí, hoy no surfearás, solo en teoría.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Tienes que aprender ciertas cosas antes de que puedas pararte en la tabla. - Tomé su mano y lo acerqué a mí, esto me tenía más emocionado que a él mismo.

- Pero, papi, yo quiero surfear. - Dijo soltando mi mano de improviso quedándose de pie.

- Tom, debemos ir por paso. - Me acerqué a él y me arrodillé a su altura. Sus ojos me miraban y luego bajaban al piso, volviendo a repetir la acción a cada instante. - No te deprimas hijo, si no alcanzamos en estos días, prometo llevarle a Isla y conseguirás surfear.

- Pero yo quiero surfear, perderme en las olas, como los sujetos de la televisión.

- Lo lograrás, pero primero debes aprender lo básico. - Deslicé mis dedos por su mandíbula hasta que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. - ¿Recuerdas cuando aprendiste a nadar?

- Sí, fue difícil. - Dijo medio recordando esas clases en casa.

- Con mayor razón debemos ir por paso ahora. - Desordené sus cabellos como tanto me gustaba hacerlo.

- Está bien. - Él suspiró y luego me abrazó con fuerzas, apretando mi cuello lo más que sus brazos podían. - Eres el mejor papi del mundo, ¿Lo sabías?

- Oh, mi niño, gracias, no lo sabía. - Lo abracé igual de fuerte y besé su frente con ternura. - ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Tom corrío hasta la orilla de la playa hasta que sus pies tocaron el agua, me miró con cara de pregunta por si podía entrar al agua, asi que solo asentí. Unos pasos después ya estaba junto a él entrando lentamente en el mar. Le recordé que debíamos atar la tabla a nuestro tobillo antes de entrar más en el agua. La marea estaba muy tranquila así que no fue necesario esquivar grandes olas. Noté que Tom ya se paraba de puntillas en la arena, así que estábamos en el lugar preciso para ensayar, aunque a mí el agua recién me llegaba a la cadera.

- El agua del mar es más densa, hijo, pero debemos nadar, ¿Puedes?

- Claro que puedo, ¿No me pasará nada, cierto papi?

- No dejaría que nada te pase, por algo estoy aquí contigo.

- Entonces si puedo. - Sonrío contento.

- Yo nadaré primero y luego yo te esperaré, ¿Está bien?

- Síp.

Lo miré por última vez y se veía más ansioso que antes, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, de todo lo que esto conllevaba. Nadé un par de metros por debajo del agua, aprovechando de refrescarme ya que el sol quemaba mucho y estaba en el punto más alto. Salí del agua y lo miré y le señalé que nadara hasta mí, solo que lo hizo por encima del mar, sin sumergirse. Llegó a mi costado y me sonrió con mucha alegría en su rostro.

- Lo hice, papi.

- Sí, mi vida, ahora necesito que flotes. - Besé su sien un par de veces.

- No piso el suelo, creo que tendré que flotar. - Dijo entretenido, se balanceo un poco así que tuve que sostenerlo hasta que él encontró la forma de flotar sin agotar sus piernas.

- Bien, ahora debemos subirnos a las tablas. - Me subí a la mía bocabajo y él me siguió. - Debes estar lo más recto posible, no flexiones las piernas.

- Creo que puedo hacerlo. - Dijo subiéndose con dificultad a la tabla, ya que se subía de un lado y esta se ladeaba haciendo que él cayera al agua.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No, papi, lo puedo controlar. - Dijo con seguridad y firmeza. De todas maneras agarré la tabla para mantenerla más estable al momento de que él se subiera. Después de siete intentos fallidos y de alguno que otro gimoteo logró subirse a la tabla. - Me tardé, pero pude. - Tom era bastante perseverante, en cualquier cosa que se propusiera hacer.

- Eres muy cool. - Lo animé y él sonrió en mi dirección.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ahora mantén la posición firme sobre la tabla. - Él asintió muy serio y concentrado. - Mantén tu mentón firme y solo mira hacia adelante.

- Okay, lo tengo.

- Y ahora, tus brazos serán tus remos, necesitamos nadar hasta esas bollas.

- Cool, vamos papi. - Gritó él mientras me sacaba ventaja. - Creo que te ganaré.

- ¿Esto es una carrera?

- Claro, qué pensabas .. ¿Qué soy un débil? ¡Pamplinas!

Nadé lento solo para que él me ganará, sus brazos chapoteaban y chapoteaban en contra del agua, hasta que llegó a las bollas. Un par de segundos más tardes llegué a su lado. - Me ganaste.

- Soy un perdedor.

- No, papi. - Dijo entre risitas. - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- El objetivo es que puedas sentarte sobre la tabla sin que esta se de vuelta. - Lo miré detenidamente y solo seguía habiendo seguridad en su mirada. - Lo haré yo primero, nota lo que hago. - Él asintió otra vez concentrado. Me abalancé con suavidad por un costado, sentándome en todo el ancho de la tabla dejando mis brazos a cada lado, sin que se moviera ni un centímetro de la tabla. - ¿Puedes?

- ¡Sí! - Se subió siguiendo los mismos pasos, solo que la tabla tiritó un poco bajo de él. Subió su trasero a la orilla y de inmediato cayó al agua. - No puedo, papi. - Dijo abrumado.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- Por favor. - Dijo sosteniéndose de mis brazos. Bajé de mi tabla y me mantuve en la punta de mis pies, con una mano afirmé la tabla y con la otra lo senté.

- Ahora debes durar allí al menos unos diez minutos.

- ¿Debo mantener el equilibrio?

- Exacto. - Solté su tabla y algo se movió, pero él buscó la posición perfecta para mantenerse estable.

- Lo puedo hacer. - Dijo aún abrumado. Se sentó bien y mantuvo el equilibrio, a veces lo perdía cuando balanceaba sus piernas, pero de inmediato de incorporaba. Un par de minutos nos mantuvimos en silencio a causa de sus desequilibrio, luego fue él mismo el que rompió el hielo. - Así que … de esa forma vienen los niños al mundo, papi. - Pensé que no volvería a tocar el tema, pero aquí estábamos, en una especie de conversación de hombre a hombre. Y yo estaba verde por cortar esa charla ya.

- Sí … ¿Quieres nada un poco? - Necesitaba desviar el tema.

- No, papi, quiero quedarme aquí. - Cruzó sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con ellos.

- Bien. - Miré hacia la playa y divisé a Emma corriendo por la orilla. - Mami ya llegó con tus hermanos, ¿Vamos?

- No quiero, papi, estoy bien aquí.

- Ahá.

- ¿Entonces tú … juntas tu cosa con la cosa de mami? - No sabía si reír o sumergirme en el agua. No sé si Tom había visto aquello o si solo era porque su amigo de Londres le había contado.

- No quiero que volvamos a hablar de esto, al menos en unos buenos años más.

- No quiero que me mientas, papi.

- No te estoy mintiendo, solo que eres un niño y ya sabes lo necesario.

- Pero quiero saber más.

- Sabrás más a su debido tiempo. - Lo miré para notar que no estaba para nada agradecido con mi respuesta. - Te lo diré de una manera simple y con eso te conformarás. - Él asintió. - Papi deja una semilla dentro de mami, que luego se junta con la semilla de ella … - Él con la misma concentración con que nadaba me miraba. - … y cuando se juntan comienza a desarrollarse y se forma un bebé, ¿conforme?

- Creo que sí. - Agarró su mentón dubitativo. - ¿Y la cigüeña?

- No hay cigüeña.

- Conforme, entonces. - Sonrió dándome su mano.

- No le cuentes a nadie, ni a tus hermanos ni a tus amigos, ¿Entendido?

- Entendido, como que me llamo Thomas.

- ¿Ahora volveremos a la playa?

- Nadando sobre la tabla, quiero que mami me vea. - Dijo con orgullo mientras tomaba la posición que le había enseñado. Lo seguí a su lado, acercándonos de a poco de la orilla. Emma me esperaba con sus brazos abiertos quien se acopló de inmediato a mis brazos devolviéndome al agua.

- Eres una traviesa.

- Papi, hagamosh torres de arena. Dob me eshtá ayudando. - Dijo salpicando agua sobre mi cara. - Por favol.

- Descansaré un poco, luego jugamos, ¿Está bien?

- Bueno, juntaremosh arena para hacer un gran castillo. - Salió de mis brazos y corrió contoneando la faldita de su traje de baño color rosa. Tom ya estaba al lado de mami abrazándola, de seguro estaba presumiendo su primera clase de surf. Desabroché mi traje de surf y lo bajé hasta la altura de mis caderas, como de costumbre. Caminé hasta donde estaba la mujer de mis sueños junto a mi hijo quien gritaba por lo contento de haber estado con su tabla en el agua.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? - Pregunté antes de sentarme en las toallas.

- Sí, papi, le contaba a mami lo genial que fue la tarde.

- ¿Ah sí? - Me acerqué a Kristen y besé sus labios de manera fugaz.

- Iugh. - Soltó Tom. - Bueno, en fin, ya sé algo, mami.

- Me alegro, hijo, luego serás un gran surfista. - Mami besó a Tom y este se marchó en dirección a sus hermanos para jugar con arena. - ¿Así que ahora eres profesor de surf?

- Aham. - Me acerqué otra vez a su boca para besarla mejor. - ¿No quieres que te coloque bronceador?

- Podría ser, tengo dificultad con la espalda. - Dijo coqueta, luego miró a los niños quienes jugaban divertidamente con la arena. - Debo sacarme estos shorts. - Señaló la prenda que aun quedaba por retirar.

- Te puedo ayudar con eso, date la vuelta y pásame el bronceador.

- Si, señor. - Ella me hizo caso dándose la vuelta y recostándose en la toalla. Bajé sus shorts notando como llevaba la perdición de mi existencia, la tanga que se había comprado como traje de baño. Era un malvada, de las peores, ¿Por qué me hacía esto en medio de la playa? Bueno, solo éramos nosotros cinco, no había nadie más, pero estaban mis hijos y eso era necesario para frenar la idea de mi cabeza … la cabeza de abajo.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - Me recosté de lado y se lo dije directamente. - ¿Lo haces a propósito, cierto?

- Primero que todo, ¿Quién fue el que me compró el traje de baño?

- Yo, pero te compraste otro.

- Pero no sé en donde quedó el otro. - Dijo volviendo a colocar su rostro en la toalla.

- De todas formas eres una malvada, mujer. - Dejé mi mano en el puente de su espalda, a medio llegar a sus nalgas.

- ¿Me pondrás el maldito bronceador o seguirás regañando?

- No estoy regañando, estoy … no sé, sorprendido.

- ¿Sorprendido? ¿Y desde cuando ese calificativo es sinónimo de caliente?

- En ningún momento dije que lo estaba.

- ¿Entonces por qué te impacienta mi tanga? Es una tanga y nada más.

- No es cualquier tanga y no es cualquier culo.

- No uses esas palabras aquí, soy vulnerable.

- También soy vulnerable, a tangas como las que traes puesta. - Suspiré. - Está bien, te pondré bronceador. - Sería mi venganza, a cruel venganza.

Tomé el bronceador en mis manos y exprimí un poco sobre la palma de mi mano que directamente esparció la crema sobre los hombros de Kristen y su espalda larga. Hice movimientos circulares y largos, paseándome por sus costados alcanzado a tocar el inicio de sus senos.

- Te dije que la espalda y las piernas, entrometido. - Refunfuñó al notar que mi mano se paseaba por el borde de su pecho.

- Solo esparzo bien el bronceador, déjame hacer mi trabajo. - Bufé. Miré en dirección a mis hijos y noté que seguían ensimismados en su castillo. Tom junto a Emma traían agua desde sus baldes y Rob Jr los seguía a cortos pasitos hasta que volvía en donde estaba el gran monte de arena.

Saqué más crema y la deslicé por sus tersas piernas, dejando que su piel absorbiera por completo todo. La mejor parte venía ahora, saqué otro poco de bronceador y lo deslicé por su respingado trasero, dándole atención a cada cachete, de manera que quedará bien lubricado. Subía y bajaba en ellos con ambas manos, me adentré un poco en su muslo, tocando apenas su centro que por una extraña e inocente razón estaba húmedo. Hice lo mismo por al menos diez minutos, notando cada cierto rato que ninguno de mis hijos, sobretodo Tom, notara lo que estaba haciendo.

- Listo. - Dije con la mejor de mi inocencia.

- Ohm, lo haces muy bien. - Dijo aún bocabajo, con el rostro sobre la almohada.

- Cuando quieras puedo volver a ponerte el bronceador. - Me recosté a su lado pegando mi cuerpo al suyo rodeando su espalda con mi brazo.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora solo quiero enfriarme en el agua. - Dijo aún sin mirarme.

- ¿Tienes calor?

- Bastante.

- Aparte de saber poner muy bien el bronceador, sé nada excelente, ¿Vienes conmigo?

- Sí. - Dijo levantándose para tomarme de la mano. En tan solo segundos la abracé por la espalda y caminé con ella abrazados hasta la orilla. - ¿Crees que hayan pappz por acá?

- Nadie sabe de nuestro viaje, no deberían haber. - Dejé un beso en su hombro desnudo. - Relájate.

- Mami, creo que quiero ir al baño. - Se apresuró Tom en nuestro camino.

- Oh, ve allá a esos arbolitos, nadie te verá. - Le dije.

- ¿Seguros que nadie me verá?

- No. - Aseguró mi mujer.

- Está bien, de todas formas no alcanzo a llegar a la casa de la abue Jules.

- Entonces ve, nadie te mirará. - Volví a decir. Tom corrió raudo, yo seguía con mi mujer en brazos caminando hacia el mar. Rob Jr y Emma hacían castillos de arena.

- ¿Estás seguro que Tom no volverá a preguntar sobre lo de anoche? - Me preguntó Kristen.

- Estoy seguro, mi amor. Mientras estábamos en las tablas quedamos en que no volveríamos a tocar el tema.

- Ojala que lo olvide.

- Eso espero. - Dejé un beso en su otro hombro. - El agua está agradable.

- Sí, entremos un poco más. - Dijo ella guiándome debajo del agua.

- ¿Puedo besarla, señorita de la tanga suculenta?

- Estoy desprotegida, en medio del agua, quizás no deba. - Dijo riéndose sobre mi pecho. - ¿Desde cuando me preguntas eso?

- Me aguaste la diversión, malvada.

- ¿Ese será mi nuevo apodo?

- Sí, malvada. - La tomé de la cintura para estar más cerca. - Te amo, ¿Sabías?

- Yo te amo más.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí, idiota. - Tomó mis mejillas barbudas con delicadeza y me besó lentamente, casi que nos derretíamos lentamente. La agarré mejor y la pegué a mi cuerpo de tal forma que no había agua entre nosotros, la besé con prontitud e hice que nos hundiéramos bajo el agua por un momento, solo hacíamos aquello en la piscina de la casa de Londres.

- ¿Tomemos sol?

- Bueno, quiero descansar.

- Súbete a mi espalda, mono araña.

- ¿Y aún me dices eso?

- Es perfecto para ti.

No sé cuantas horas pasamos allí en playa, mantuve a Kristen en mis brazos durante toda la tarde, creo que ni para comer la despegué de mi lado. Hoy era de esos días en que andaba como una lapa sobre ella, quería impregnarme de ella, traspasar su piel. Tom y Emma siguieron jugando con arena pero al lado nuestro, construyendo el palacio de Buckingham, según Emma. Rob Jr estaba en la orilla, era gracioso verlo correr con sus cortas piernas cuando las olas tenues alcanzaban sus pies.

- ¿Nos quedaremos afuera hoy? - Kristen estaba tan relajada que pensé que dormía, hasta que habló y me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

- Yo creo, pero no sé en dónde.

- Vamos a algún hotel.- Sugirió.

- Me parece buena idea, hoy quiero estar contigo. - Besé su mejilla. Ella estaba recostada en mi pecho mientras jugaba con los vellos de él.

- También. - Dijo acercándose más. - Cuando volvamos pasarán un par de semanas y te irás a promocionar esa película.

- No me lo recuerdes, mi amor.

- No quiero que te vayas.

- Solo son dos semanas y estaré en casa, luego de eso creo que no hay planes para que vuelva a salir del país, a menos que sea contigo y los niños.

- Podríamos ir a Paris para fin de año.

- ¿Quieres?

- Sí, no sé, sería genial.

- Estoy seguro que a los niños les gustará.

- Entonces iremos, mi vida. - Besé el tope de su cabeza, mientras acariciaba su espalda. - Niños, ¿Quieren ir a Paris?

- ¿Dónde quella eso? - Preguntó Emma jugando con el lodo que formaba con el agua y la arena.

- En Europa. - Respondió mi mujer.

- ¿Dónde quella Eulopa?

- Vivimos en Europa, hermana. - Le respondió suavemente Tom, era la primera vez que no le recriminaba algo a Emma.

- ¿En shedio?

- Sí. - Respondió su hermano. - ¿En serio iremos a Francia?

- Todo depende de lo que digan ustedes. - Sonreí.

- Yo quiero ir, ¿Emma quieres? - Le preguntó Tom cuando lanzaba más agua en el agujero que su hermana había cavado.

- Sí, quello.

- Iremos para navidad, entonces. - Finalicé. - Nunca es tarde para volver. - Dije sobre los labios de mi amada mujer.

-o-

- ¿No sé qué ponerme? - Kristen estaba desesperada porque estábamos atrasados, andaba de un lugar a otro paseándose en ropa interior sin ponerse nada … hace media hora. En tanto, yo me lavaba tranquilamente los dientes sin mover ningún músculo.

- Un par de jeans y una polera. - Dije con la boca llena de espuma.

- Pero no sé que jeans ponerme, te sacaré algo para ponerme.

- ¡Media novedad! - Grité desde el baño.

- Me pondré una negra que tienes, está media rota, pero sirve igual.

- Está bien. - Luego de eso enjuagué mi boca y desordené un poco mi cabello.

- ¿Me veo bien así? - Dijo con sus jeans apretados puestos y mi polera puesta.

- Sí. - Dije pasando por su lado para ponerme algo.

- ¡Apúrate! - Exclamó nerviosa detrás de mí. - Saca mi chaqueta negra de cuero.

- Toma. - Se la pasé mientras sacaba una polera blanca y una camisa a cuadros. - Relájate. - Le dije suavemente.

- Debíamos salir de aquí hace media hora, y aún no estamos listos.

- Tranqui, llegaremos y lo pasaremos igual de bien.

- Te espero abajo, me despediré de los niños. - Se colocó unas alpargatas y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Me coloqué unos pantalones y unos zapatos a juego. Me miré un par de veces más en el espejo y bajé tan lentamente como me arreglé.

- ¿Papi, podemos ver tele hasta tarde? - Preguntó Tom buscando que lo abrazara.

- Sí, hasta las dos de la madrugada, nada más.

- Uhhhh, sherá una super noche. - Dijo Emma a su lado.

- ¿Se portarán bien?

- Sí. - Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Está bien. Volveremos mañana por la mañana con mami.

- Les haremos el desayuno. - Dijo Tom.

- Estoy ansioso de probar eso. - Abracé a mis tres hijos dejándoles un beso a cada uno. - ¿Mami ya salió?

- Sí, dijo que te esperaría afuera, papi. - Me respondió Tom.

- Anda neurótica, tu esposa. - Dijo Jules quien llegaba con una bandeja de galletas para los niños. - Mejor apúrate antes de que ella te saque los ojos.

- Tienes razón, gracias por cuidar a los niños, nos vemos.

- No te preocupes, pásenlo bien.

Salí de la casa para encontrarme con una apurada Kristen, que zapateaba su pie sobre el suelo de los nervios. - Llegaremos tarde, nos encontraremos con fotógrafos afuera del local.

- ¿Te importa?

- Sí, o sea, no. - Dijo inspeccionando mi mirada.

- Sabes que si no están los niños yo te cuido y adentro nadie nos molestará.

- Lo sé. - Caminamos rápidamente por las calles hasta llegar a la avenida principal para tomar un taxi que nos dejara en el centro. Estuvimos afuera del bar en una cosa de quince minutos, Kristen salió disparada mientras sacaba su celular. Pagué el viaje y salí detrás de ella haciendo una vista preliminar a la entrada, estaba limpio, no habían cucarachas.

- ¿Llamaste a Suzie?

- Está adentro con los demás. - Ella agarró mi mano y me hizo entrar de una sola vez. Pagué casi sin notarlo la entradas y volé detrás de mi mujer, quien solo ansiaba estar sentada con los demás de una buena vez.

- ¡Hasta que llegaron! - Dijo Nettie al vernos llegar. - ¿Dejaste durmiendo a los bebés?

- No. - Dije abrazándola y sonando sarcástico. - ¿Qué te importa?

- Uy, era para saber si sabes el método porque tampoco los dejé durmiendo. - Dijo Nettie golpeando mi hombro, solo sonreí. - Hola Kristen. - Nuestra amiga saludó a mi mujer, mientras que yo saludé a los demás hasta sentarme al lado de Jack.

- ¿Y solucionaste la cosa? - Me dijo Jack a oído.

- ¿Qué cosa tienes que solucionar, amor? - Kristen llegó de improviso y se sentó en mis piernas, viendo que solo quedaba un asiento.

- Nada. - Dije besando su mejilla.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? - Preguntó ella juntando su nariz con la mía cuando las luces se apagaron para que el show comenzara.

- ¿Qué trajiste?

- Varias cervezas y vodka. - Dijo acomodándose mejor entre mis piernas para poder mirar hacia el escenario.

- ¿Cuándo vuelven a Londres? - Preguntó Suzie en nuestra dirección.

- La otra semana. - Respondió mi adorable mujercita. - ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- Es el cumpleaños de Rose, haremos algo. - Dijo con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

- De seguro los niños querrán estar ahí. - Respondí sobando el brazo de mi mujer mientras la botaba sobre mí. Suzie volvió a los brazos de Jack, colocándose regalona junto a él.

- ¿Quieres cerveza? - Kristen tenía su vaso en la mano y bebió un buen par de cervezas.

- Sí.

- Abre la boca. - Hice caso y abrí lentamente la boca. Ella volvió a beber cerveza y me dio un poco desde su boca, para luego darme un profundo beso que nos separó en cuanto la batería de la banda comenzó su juego de tamborileos.

- Te gusta sorprenderme, ¿Eh?

- Obvio, siempre, hombre mío.

- ¿Estás cómoda?

- Sí. - Volvió a recostarse en mi pecho. Una de sus heladas manos tomó mi mano derecha y la llevó a su vientre por debajo de la polera. Amaba hacer eso. Nuestras respiraciones se unieron haciendo que mi pecho se levantara al mismo tiempo que el suyo, y que nuestro aire se vaciara al mismo tiempo de nuestros pulmones. Una que otra canción nos asaltó recordando tantos episodios juntos durante todos estos años que llevábamos, a veces, cuando salíamos con nuestros amigos me gustaba recordar esos tiempos cuando aún éramos novios. No teníamos tantas preocupaciones, más que saber lidiar con nuestras constantes peleas. La amaba tanto, que fui capaz de sobre llevar eso, la amaba tanto que fui capaz de perdonarla, ella fue capaz de ver lo que de verdad teníamos, fue capaz de borrar todo maldito orgullo y nos prometimos amarnos, por siempre.

Miré a mi alrededor y las tres parejas restantes estaban tan perdidas entre ellas como Kristen conmigo. Suzie tomaba la mano de Jack por debajo de la cintura y este apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella. No lo culpaba, él había caído tanto o más como yo ante la chica americana … aunque no había nadie como 'mi' chica americana. Nettie estaba junto a su esposo conversando al oído, él cada cierto rato acariciaba la panza de nuestra amiga, quien tenía dos meses de embarazo. Scout y su novio cantaban juntos las canciones cada cierto rato.

Cuando sonaba alguna canción que me sabía se la cantaba en el oído a mi mujer y ella solo apretaba mi agarre. - Me da cosquillas, Rob. - Dijo quitando su cuello de mi barba, pero aún así con gracia.

- Ahora te da cosquillas. - Volví a rozar mi barba por su cuello haciendo que ella se retorciera de cosquillas.

- .Ja, para. - Dijo volteando su rostro hasta mirarme fijamente para luego darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?

- Tú me haces hermosa. - Suspiré como enamorado, como el enamorado que era.

- ¿Más cerveza?

- Claro que sí, mi amor.

- Ten. - Me entregó un vaso de los que había traído. - Es cerveza artesanal.

- Me encantan las variedades de cerveza, tú si que sabes complacerme.

- Por algo soy tu mujer. - Volvió a dejar un beso casto en mis labios.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir después?

- Tengo una idea, no creo que te opongas. - Dijo con sus ojitos brillosos.

- ¿Dónde?

- A Los Feliz. - Dijo con una sorprendente sonrisa, que brillaba debajo de sus ojos verdes. - ¿Quieres?

- Obvio, ¿Pero a qué iremos?

- No sé, a caminar por allí. - Dijo. La miré por un instante mientras mi oído reconocía la canción que sonaba.

- As the winter winds litter London with lonely hearts, Oh the warmth in your eyes swept me into your arms … - Canté sobre su boca, dejándome llevar.

- Was it love or fear of the cold that led us through the night? For every kiss your beauty trumped my doubt. - Siguió ella con la canción.

- And my head told my heart "Let love grow" - Besé sus labios perdiéndome en su boca por un largo rato, hasta que retomé la canción. - Oh the shame that sent me off from the God that I once loved was the same that sent me into your arms. Oh and pestilence is won when you are lost and I am gone and no hope, no hope will overcome. - Finalicé cuando ella volvía a besarme.

- Es un poco triste, pero me gusta. - Dijo soltando mis labios.

- Lo sé, pero también me gusta. - Sonreí.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos apenas termine el concierto?

- Hecho.

Lo que restaba del concierto fue la mejor parte, sonaron las canciones más antiguas por lo tanto las que sonaban cuando ambos éramos jóvenes. Kristen tomó mis manos y las entrelazó con las suyas, llevando una de mis manos a sus labios para luego decirme un te amo que quedó grabado en mi mente por largo rato. Me gustaba esta paz y tranquilidad junto a ella, era como si Kristen me otorgara todo eso, como si ella fuera la calma en mí.

Mumford terminó de tocar y las luces volvieron al bar, nos enfrascamos en una conversación que nos dio para hablar hasta las dos de la madrugada. Kristen jamás se despegó de mi lado, en ningún momento me soltó. Hoy estábamos pegados con pegamento, nada nos separaba. Kristen le dijo a Suzie que queríamos tener un hijo y Jack me dio una mirada cómplice, me sentí mal porque mi cigüeña seguía descompuesta … muy descompuesta.

- ¿Vamos? - Le dije al oído a mi mujer.

- Bueno. - Dijo levantándose. Ya ni sentía mis piernas por todo el rato que ella llevaba sentado sobre mí.

Nos despedimos de cada uno, prometiendo que nos veríamos en Londres en una semana más. Kristen guió nuevamente el camino, pero esta vez de salida, para llegar a una solitaria calle un poco fría. - ¿Quieres mi saco?

- No, estoy bien. - Dijo ella pasando mi brazo debajo de su hombro. - Ya sé a dónde iremos.

- ¿Sí? ¿Dónde?

- Ya verás. - Dijo caminando al compás. - Llamaré a mamá para saber de los niños.

- Quizás ya cayeron en la cama como unos hurones.

- ¿Tu crees? Conociendo a Tom es capaz de quedarse toda la noche despierto, es el record que quiere cumplir. - Kristen tenía razón. Ella agarró su celular y marcó el número de Jules. -¿Aló? ¡Mamá! - Hizo una pausa. - ¿Cómo están mis niños? - Ella jamás dejaría de preocuparse de nuestros hijos a pesar de que estuviéramos lejos o pasándola bien. Ellos eran nuestros tesoros. - Bien, ¿Aún no se duermen? … Ya veo, dile que los amo, y que papi también. - Dijo mirándome. - Okay, buenas noches, mamá.

- ¿Y todo bien?

- Perfectamente bien, solo Rob Jr se fue a dormir.

- Lo imaginé. - La volví a envolver en mis brazos para caminar. - ¿Quién más sabe lo del bebé?

- Solo Suzie y Jack, y mi mamá.

- ¿Y si no puedo?

- Claro que podrás, yo sé que sí, campeón. - Detuvo el paso para agarrarme del cuello y besarme. Al fin lo hacía en medio de la calle, porque no era algo que siempre hiciera, menos en Los Ángeles, en Londres sí, ya se había acostumbrado.

- Deseo tener tanto un hijo, otro más.

- Y lo tendremos.

- ¿Y luego cerraremos la fábrica de bebés?

- ¡Claro que no! - Volvimos a caminar. - Quizás uno más.

- De verdad pretendes que tengamos un kinder. - Dijo graciosamente.

- Si. - Rió. - Mira, es la entrada a Los Feliz.

- ¿Y por qué corremos?

- Porque tengo una descabellada idea en la cabeza.

- Pero no quiero correr, me da pereza. - Traté de detenerla, y por fuerza le gané. - Podemos caminar tranquilamente.

- Sí, pero ya tengo frío, y quiero entrar a alguna casa.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué entraremos a alguna casa sin permiso?

- No creo que sea la primera vez. - Ah, claro, una vez nos metimos en una casa ajena en Londres. Y todo porque la malvada de mi esposa tenía ganas de juguetear con mi pequeño amigo descompuesto.

- Pero ahora es distinto, sabes que cada una de estas casas tiene alarma, no quiero aparecer mañana en la primera plana del periódico.

- No seas aguafiestas. - Dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo, sacó una llave que luego me mostró. - ¿Más tranquilo?

- ¿Y esas llaves?

- Mamá compró nuestra antigua casa y la mantuvo en arriendo por un tiempo, ahora está vacía. - Esto me sorprendía y me llamaba a llegar a esa casa ahora mismo.

…

Posiblemente era una de esas noches en donde solo se las podían describir con una palabra, quizás dos: lujuria y deseo. En una de las esquinas de la sala había un bar que aún poseía la casa, siendo que muchos de los muebles ya habían sido quitados, por lo menos lo esencial aún seguía aquí, incluso alguno que otro mueble que algún día fue nuestro. Caminé hacia el pequeño bar de madera que en la repisa alta tenía dos botellas de licor, una de ron y otra de whisky, si quería recordar la buena noche de hoy debía solo beber ron, algo suave. Miré la botella y era ron añejado en roble, solía beber de ese solo en casa de mis padres cuando había alguna festividad, en este caso pensé en algo macabro.

Una parte de mi cerebro zumbaba pensando en que aún después de hacer el amor en la piscina era un fracasado orgásmico. Kristen juró que no era nada importante, que esto lo solucionaríamos, pero a mí no me convencía de que esto era pasajero, además solo disfrutaba la mitad del banquete, la mejor parte me la perdía porque no llegaba al maldito clímax. Negué con mi cabeza haciéndole frente a mi conciencia que le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, que no paraba de recordarme el terror. Más que nada me aterraba el volverme impotente y no poder darle hijos a mi mujer, eso sí que era frustración y lo que merodeaba en mi cabeza sacando conclusiones de que ella me dejara por no poderla satisfacer, era peor.

- El agua estaba exquisita, ¿No crees? - Su cuerpo desnudo erizó mis sentidos al sentirla sobre mi espalda, mientras yo seguía embobado mirando la botella, más bien cavilando en mi mente.

- Podemos volver si quieres. - Le dije borrando las dudas de mi mente, buscando las copas que colgaban en una esquina del bar.

- No, no quiero volver. - Dijo pegando sus labios a una parte de mi espalda, besando y dejando caminos con su húmeda lengua. - Quiero hacerlo aquí. - Su voz tomó un tono negro, como la oscuridad de un abismo.

- Bebe esto primero. - Le dije en un tono dulce antes de que todo el atisbo de rosa se fuera y solo quedará el rojo pasión entre nosotros. Me giré para mirarla y noté que solo llevaba la tanga suculenta que tanto me gustaba, se la había vuelto a colocar solo para amordazar a mis humildes hormonas que sucumbían ante su cuerpo, como un diosa … una diosa del pecado.

- ¿Ron? ¿Intentas emborracharme más de lo que estoy? ¿Qué tramas, Pattinson? ¿Qué no recuerde nada? - Dijo con una dulzura que me daban ganas de apretar dentro de su cuerpo, pero a la vez lo dijo con esa mirada de carnal pasión que solo me invitaba a morderle esos labios tan llenos.

- Intento follarte sobre el bar. - Hice alusión a su propuesta, sus ojos se encendieron sabiendo que yo estaba loco por hacerle el amor. Inclinó su rostro hacia el mío colocándose de puntillas, lo que me causaba ternura por ser tan pequeña, al menos a mi lado. Le entregué su copa de ron, siendo extraño tomar ese tipo de alcohol en esas finas copas.

- Debería pensarlo de todas formas. - Ella bebió un par de sorbos del cobrizo líquido sin despegar la mirada de mis ojos. Luego se relamió un par de gotas que jugaban divertidas por sus labios y se acercó a la mía exhalando embriagantes soplos en mis labios. - Esto se me subirá a la cabeza. - Dijo pasando su mano por la frente y volvió a acercarse a mí, tan cerca que mi mente ya la estaba besando.

- ¿Y qué piensas? - Bebí observando como ella pensaba en algo para contestarme, en el entretanto dejé mi copa sobre la fina madera del bar y tomé su cintura para ponerme a jugar con el borde de su tanga.

- Que debería dejar de beber esto antes de que caiga en tus garras. - Dijo pegando su frente con la mía y repasando los bordes de mis labios con los suyos, pero sin besarnos. Enterré mis dedos en sus pompas …

- Ya caíste en mis garras. - Dije sonriendo maliciosamente sobre su boca que estaba a punto de besar, pero este juego de provocarnos me encendía aún más.

- Literalmente. - Dijo ella separando su rostro para beber todo lo que quedaba en la copa. - Terminaré ebria.

- Ebria pero de placer. - Dije sin avisar que mi boca atacaría la suya buscando un desenfrenado beso que se volvió más intenso con las caricias que iban y venían. Sus manos jugaron un momento con mi cabello, esparciendo sus dedos en un suave elixir sobre mi cabeza que me hacía perder el control cuando los agarraba con fuerza. - Me debes muchas cosas, esposa mía.

- ¿Qué-cosas? - Dijo entre jadeos que solo suplicaban más besos. Mis manos bajaban por la fina línea de su cintura hasta caer en sus caderas y depositar suaves masajes en sus nalgas que aún poseían esa exquisita tanga de encaje negro que me estaba poniendo loco. Deslicé mis dedos por debajo de la tela, recorriendo la parte alta de sus nalgas hasta que se perdían en medio de ellas.

- Una … - Un beso suyo se perdió buscando mi lengua dando paso a la desesperación por la falta de aire. - … noche desenfrenada de sexo. - Me apoyé sobre el borde de la mesa del pequeño bar, teniendo cuidado de no botar mi copa aún con ron, mientras una de mis manos se colaba adentro de su tanga sintiendo como la humedad de su coño mojaba mis dedos. - Estás tan mojada. - Dije ronco. Deslicé mi dedo medio por sus pliegues sintiendo como esas pequeñas zonas carnales apretaban con suavidad mi falange, haciendo que me adentrara aun más.

- Oh, sí … - Soltó mi boca para jadear, por lo que con mi mano libre busqué uno de sus pechos para gozar de él. Arqueó su espalda mientras su cadera de manera casi instintiva hacía movimientos en círculo sobre mis dedos que seguían revoltosos en sus labios inferiores. - ¿Por qué mierda lo haces tan bien?

- Eres la culpable de todo. - Ronroneé en su oído. - ¿Quieres que te lo haga duro?

- Sssí. - Dijo ella colocando su mano sobre mi mano que se encargaba de su centro húmedo, pidiendo que entrara en su cavidad. - Oh, hazlo. - Dijo sobre mis labios jadeando.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Le pregunté ensimismado en sus redondos pechos que siempre serían mi perdición junto a ese respingado trasero.

- Oh, mierda, méteme esos dedos ahora. - Hizo un esfuerzo por no chillar de la desesperación y beso como una fiera mis labios haciendo que esta vez si perdiera el control. Deslice uno de mis dedos en su húmeda intimidad sintiendo como me exprimían de un solo vaivén, un par de exquisitos gemidos salieron de su boca mientras metía mi dedo con un ritmo marcado. Inicié un ritmo más frenético cuando introduje otro dedo más a la fiesta haciendo que ella solo moviera su cadera en contra de mis largos dedos. - Oh, Rob. - Sus manos se sostuvieron en mi cuello y sus ojos seguían cerrados por el placer que esto le proporcionaba. Saqué mis dedos de su exquisita estrechez y un ceño fruncido de frustración me miró, completamente desconcertada. - No pares … - Emitió. De un solo movimiento la coloqué en contra de la mesa del bar, dejando que sus pechos estuvieron en contacto con la madera y que su espalda y su culo fueran mi espectáculo. - Rudo, eso me gusta. - La oí decir mientras la boca se me hacía agua por recorrer con mi lengua mi monte de venus personal, amaba sentir como engullía sus zonas más intimas mientras mi nombre escapaba de su boca como la mejor de las melodías.

- No entiendo como sigues teniendo un coño tan perfecto. - Bajé hasta su intimidad para deslizar lentamente la tanga del terror por sus piernas tan largas y tersas. Ese lugar pequeño y excitante humeaba calor y humedad, brillaba a causa de sus propios jugos, y no me demoré en probarlos. Mi lengua jugó con sus pliegues mientras ella apretaba las piernas por la sensación, así que mantuve mis manos en sus pompas para mantener mi postre afrodisíaco al alcance. - Eres jodidamente rica.

- Mmm, fó-lla-me. - Gimió dando golpecitos sobre la madera.

- No, todavía. - Prometí. Seguí absorto en su intimidad lamiendo como niño un helado, sin parar de saborear su dulce esencia. De vez en cuando le propinaba una que otra palmada en una de sus nalgas, lo que hacía que chillara aun más fuerte y así también, expandía el hormigueo más al interior de su cavidad. Uno de mis dedos continuó el vaivén de la locura en su vagina, entrando y saliendo sin ninguna piedad, mientras chupaba su clítoris con vehemencia.

- Por-por favor, házmelo. - Exigió Kristen nuevamente, pero no hice caso. Mis dedos no sabían lo que era detenerse y mi lengua re lamió cada recoveco sin dejar nada que saborear ni chupar. - Oh, mierda, me voy a correr. - Golpeó la mesa nuevamente.

- Córrete, córrete en mi boca. - Pedí hambriento de su esencia, de su láctea y cremosa esencia.

- Ahh, Robert … - Su mano buscó mi cabeza e hizo que me adentrara más en ella calentándome más, a fuego lento. No pude evitar sacar mi miembro de los boxers para comenzar a bombearlo, sus gemidos estaban en el ápice del placer y su cuerpo pedía ser devorado y llevado al límite. - Rob …

- Eso, bebé, córrete. - Le pedí ya en otro planeta, mi cuerpo abandonaba todo espacio terrenal al escuchar como su gemido de placer máximo se acercaba subiendo los decibeles. Tomé mi copa que contenía Ron y vertí un poco sobre su centro haciendo que ella diera saltitos por la sensación fría. Lamí como un alcohólico cada gota de ron en su coño, que sabía aún más perfecto ahora. - Amor, vente, quiero sentirte. - Y sin más preámbulos su orgasmo explotó mientras yo lamía sin parar para prolongar el placer, su esencia se dejaba saborear en mi boca. - Eres … perfecta. - Solté mi miembro e hice que nuestros sexos chocaran haciendo que nuestros sentidos se pusieran a alerta. Besé su espalda mientras apresaba sus pechos, sus jadeos seguían borbotando sobre la madera y ambos recobrábamos la respiración, sobre todo ella.

Kristen se giró y me miró solo con picardía y fiereza, no había más que eso. - Quiero que me lo hagas fuerte y duro, no quiero cursilerías. - Solo dijo eso y me besó sentándose mejor sobre la madera del bar dejándome espacio entre sus piernas. Ataqué su cuello, como un vampiro y lamí dejando un camino de besos que se detuvo en la línea que separaba sus redondos pechos, dueños de unos erectos y rosados pezones. Kristen agarró mi cabello vuelta una desquiciada mientras yo chupaba sus pezones, rodeando la base de estos con mi boca y succionando mientras le daba la mejor de mis miradas calientes. - Oh, mierda - Se arqueó dejando que sus pechos se levantarán aun más, haciendo que mi trabajo fuese más fácil. Sus manos cayeron en mis boxers para bajarlos completamente y con ellos comenzar un frenesí de bombeos que me estaban alocando por completo, que hacían palpitar mi miembro que estaba a punto de estallar. - Te quiero adentro mío.

- Pídemelo. - Jadeé observando su desnudez ante la mía. Viendo que su desesperación iba in crescendo, deslicé mi miembro por sus pliegues haciendo que la agonía la hiciera perder la cordura. La punta de mi pene pedía entrar en su cavidad, palpitando desesperado por un poco de atención de esa estrecha cavidad.

- Párteme. - Pidió ella dándose la vuelta otra vez, colocando una pierna sobre la mesita y la otra en el suelo para sostenerse. - Cógeme ahora, de una vez por todas.

- ¿Quieres follar? - Agarré su pelo de forma brusca hasta tener mi rostro cerca del suyo.

- Sssí, quiero. - Dijo entre gemidos aún dentro de sus cabales.

- Entonces te follaré … - Volví a deslizar mi miembro sobre su humedad. - … hasta que … - Coloqué la punta de mi longitud en su entrada. - … no puedas caminar.

- Sí, sí. - Musitó ella.

- Te follaré hasta partirte en dos. - Solté su cabello y me concentré en adentrarme en esa pequeña y apretada cavidad, húmeda y solo para mí. Benditamente solo para mí. Soltamos un sonoro gemido de placer al sentirnos unidos, mientras llenaba todo su vacío que apretaba con fuerza mi miembro. Comencé un suave movimiento hasta que mis ganas de hacerla mía no pudieron más y comencé a embestirla en contra de la mesita del bar. Caí sobre su espalda mientras cada cierta estocada me adentraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sintiendo que eso la hacía llegar aún más al cielo. Busqué el ángulo para llegar a su punto G, que aunque lo había encontrado otras veces no siempre era fácil de hallar. Embestí suavemente en el lugar en que sabía todos sus sentidos se ponían en cero, solo su satisfacción importaba, dos estocadas más y comencé follarla, literal y ardientemente.

- Ah, ahh, ahí. - Ella buscó una de mis manos y la colocó sobre su exquisito clítoris, ella quería atención. Mientras la embestía con suma fuerza, rodeaba su centro con movimientos circulares haciéndome gemir de una manera que no reconocía, y a Kristen también. - Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda, ahhh, amor …

- ¿Te gusta? - Pregunté mientras observaba como un pervertido la unión de nuestros sexos haciéndome ebullir.

- Oh, Rob, sí, sí … - La misma mano que ella guió hacia su centro la llevó a uno de sus pechos y luego a su boca, chupando cada uno de mis dedos haciéndome estremecer. - Me vendré. - Murmuró ella, pero no quería aún que esto se terminara. Me separé de su cuerpo y la volteé para besarla, se veía extremadamente hermosa, debía ser porque todas sus hormonas estaban a su favor, a nuestro favor.

- Sube. - Le dije. Ella subió y se arrimó a mi cadera para rodear mi cintura con sus piernas. La besé tan infinitamente que sentía que ella se acabaría, que se esfumaría entre mis brazos. Mientras ella me besaba delicadamente nos llevé caminando lentamente hasta las escaleras para subir a la que algún día fue nuestra habitación. Me conocía el camino de memoria, así que no era necesario abrir los ojos, prefería seguir embobado besando su boca.

- ¿Me llevas a nuestra habitación? - Me preguntó emocionada con sus ojitos brillando.

- ¿Qué crees? - Volví a sus carnosos labios mientras la sostenía con fuerza para abrir con una mano la puerta de nuestra antigua habitación. Estaba toda oscura y preferí que todo siguiera tal cual, que solo la leve luz de la luna entrará por ese gran ventanal. Me sorprendí al notar que la cama seguía siendo la misma, no llevaba la cuenta de cuantas noches pasé con ella allí, solo sabía que habían sido muchas, y todas hermosas. - Es la misma …

- Cama, lo sé. - Dijo ella cuando la recosté y yo la seguí para quedar sobre ella en medio de sus piernas. - Sigue intacta. - Me miró ya sin la lujuria de hace unos minutos, sino que con extrema ternura. - ¿Terminarías de foll … no, no … hazme el amor.

- Todo lo que quieras. - Fui a sus labios que besé con delicadeza y a momentos de manera más apasionada, donde mientras volvía a adentrarme en su cavidad pero esta vez de manera suave haciéndonos gemir de forma que solo ella escuchara los míos y yo los suyos que salían como una armoniosa melodía de su boca. El vaivén fue lento y exquisito, y nos fundimos en una mirada que jamás se despegó de la otra. Ese increíble momento en que el verde se mezclaba con el azul en medio de nosotros, ese momento en que no éramos Kristen ni Robert, sino que solo uno.

Un poco después en medio de tiernas caricias y besos que no llegaban al fuego sentí que su orgasmo se acercaba, apretando mi miembro dentro suyo. Unos gemidos tan celestiales salieron de su boca que los atrapé con mi boca, quería que ella disfrutara en mí. Un par de embestidas y la seguí yo, sintiendo al fin el clímax recorrer mi vientre bajo, sintiéndome triunfador otra vez, aunque la explosión no fue exactamente mucha. Como fuese, ahora estaba con ella y habíamos tocado las estrellas juntos.

Despertamos cuando el sol entraba por nuestra ventana sin ninguna cortina que tapase el destellante rayo de sol. Me removí hasta encontrar a Kristen a mi lado, la abracé para dejar mi pecho junto a su espalda. - Mmm, ¿Ya es de mañana?

- Sí, mi vida.

- ¿Quieres una ducha en conjunto? Debemos ir por los niños.

- Tom dijo que nos esperaría con un rico desayuno, no podemos defraudarlo.

- Entonces ven, amor. - Seguí la silueta de su cuerpo desnudo hasta que entramos.

UN MES DESPUES…

Hace tres semanas, ya casi un mes habíamos vuelto a Londres. El calor no era tan insoportable como en Los Angeles, así que fue un agrado volver a mi país natal, siempre terminaría aquí. Era mi zona.

Tom ya había cumplido sus siete años, y hace dos días había comenzado su primer día de escuela. No había hora del día que no hablara de lo feliz que estaba por conocer a gente nueva y sobretodo, por aprender … Algo que nunca cuando niño entendí, odiaba estudiar. Ya tenía a su mejor amigo, se llamaba Matt y compartía muchos intereses, creo que con todo lo que mi hijo nos contaba ya sabíamos la vida personal del niño, que por vueltas de la vida era amigo de Marlowe.

Emma había entrado a sus ansiadas clases de ballet, junto con Marlowe. Cada jueves y viernes por la tarde era mi obligación llevar y traer de vuelta a mi pequeña rubia de sus clases, que la tenían completamente emocionada. Se colocaba su tutu y era una completa bailarina.

Rob Jr había aprendido a decir nuevas palabras, y ahora en vez de andar con mamitis andaba con papitis. Si no estaba en la casa lloraba y gimoteaba todo el día, hasta que llegaba y mis brazos lo calmaban.

Mi mujer, mi amada mujer, mi malvada, estaba aún dispuesta a seguir con sus proyectos. Guiones y más guiones, nada de actuar, menos si teníamos un bebé en mente. Lo bueno es que ella se mantenía en casa y se preocupaba de los niños, sobre todo mientras estuve en Estados Unidos promocionando la última película. Apenas volví, ella insistió en que debía ir al doctor para ver lo de mi cigüeña descompuesta, algo andaba mal y seguramente debíamos averiguarlo.

- Te dije que es un doctor confiable. - Me dijo Kristen cuando íbamos en el ascensor rumbo al cuarto piso donde estaba Urología.

- No sé cómo accedí a que me trajeras. - Dije nervioso. Me ponía los pelos de punta pensar que un médico me tocarías mis cosas para saber qué mierda tenía.

- Rob, esto es necesario, estoy segura que no será tan terrible. - Dijo agarrando mi mano para darme valor.

- ¿Entrarás conmigo, cierto?

- Obvio, lo que tienes entre las piernas es tanto mío como tuyo. - Dijo en broma. - Además, me compete.

- No sé si reírme o llorar.

- Si, Emma estuviese aquí, te diría …

- … No seas una nena. Lo sé, estoy seguro que diría eso. - Dije medio risorio.

Llegamos al cuarto piso y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, por suerte solo habían un par de viejos esperando su turno, qué mal. - Tranquilo, preguntaré por tu hora. - Me dijo Kristen, yo me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. Mi mujer se tardó varios minutos en venir hacia mí, incluso sentí que estaba discutiendo con la recepcionista.

- Será mejor que vengamos otro día, Rob. - Me dijo ella al sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Resulta que el médico que te atendería está de vacaciones, le salió una urgencia, que sé yo .. La cosa es que solo hay una doctora disponible y yo no estoy ni cerca de querer compartir nada tuyo con otra.

- ¿Estás celosa? - Me burlé de su cambio de humor. - Ni siquiera hemos entrado.

- No, no estoy celosa, solo cuido lo mío. - Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Luego agarró mi mano. - Nos vamos, volveremos apenas llegué ese médico.

- Pppero el bebé.

- El bebé puede esperar. - Dijo ella haciéndome levantar del sillón. Una mujer apareció en la puerta y llamó a alguien, supuse que era ella la que me atendería.

- Es morena. - Dije insistiendo en que nos quedáramos. Ya me tenía aquí, no volvería a casa con todo lo que regodeó para traerme. - Me gustan las morenas.

- ¿Qué? - Vi como su cara se desfiguraba por mi comentario. - Robert, vámonos. - Dijo ella insistiendo en levantarme del sillón, hasta que yo la senté a mi lado.

- Entraremos y solucionaremos esto.

- Pero es mujer. - Dijo alarmada, abriendo y abriendo sus ojos. - Robert, vámonos, en serio.

- Estás celosa, lo sé.

- Nada que ver, ya te dije que no.

- Entonces no hay problema con que ella me revise. - Dije sin más. - Puedo entrar solo. - Seguí con el juego, aunque sabía que esto me costaría caro. Probablemente esta noche dormiría en el sofá, pero me resultaba divertido molestarla.

- No entrarás solo, yo entraré. - Dijo cruzada de brazos sin mirarme y algo alejada.

- No quiero que entres, me intimidarás.

- ¿Intimidarte? ¿Yo?

- Sí, ella es muy atractiva, ¿No crees? Es como mi prototipo de mujer.

- Muy chistoso, Pattinson. - Dijo mirándome de reojo. Me acerqué pero se alejó un poco. - No me toques.

- Si no te toco no habrá bebé.

- Me importa un comino lo del bebé.

- No seas tan dramática, es solo una broma. - Traté de abrazarla pero nada, ella estaba como el hielo conmigo.

- ¿¡Pattinson!? - Ese era yo, la doctora de rasgos parecidos a los de mi mujer me llamaba desde la puerta del box. Estaba nervioso, fuera de todo, era la primera vez que venía a revisarme algo como esto y el miedo a que me encontrarán algo malo me aterrorizaba. Le cedí mi mano a Kristen, pero ella se levantó y solo caminó a mi lado con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. - Hola, buenos días, soy la doctora Dussaillant.

- Hola, un gusto. - Dije caballerosamente.

- Buenas. - Dijo Kristen sin muchos ánimos.

- Es mi esposa. - Agarré a Kristen por el hombro y minuciosamente intentó zafarse.

- Genial, es bueno cuando vienen en pareja, eso ya es un plus. - Dijo muy amablemente en dirección a mi mujer que se notaba algo molesta. - Entren, por favor. - Deje que mi mujer entrara primero, luego la seguí yo. - Pues y bien, que te trae por aquí, Robert.

- Bueno, no sé por donde partir. - Dije ahora más nervioso. Kristen ni se inmutó seguía tan enojada como antes, yo veía como el humo salía de sus oídos.

- ¿Cuál es el problema principal? - Preguntó la doctora.

KPOV

- El problema principal es que él no llega al orgasmo, es como si sintiese nada por mí. - Dije con molestia, como si de verdad me molestase. Sabía que no era esa la razón, pero estaba tan celosa que no pude actuar de otra forma, menos si sabía que esa perra le tocaría mi querido y amado pene británico en unos minutos.

- ¿Y hace cuanto? - Preguntó la doctora con tanta amabilidad que más me molestaba. Miré a Robert que me miraba como perro arrepentido, esa broma no se la perdonaría en unos días.

- Hace un mes y medio. - Dijo él mirando a la doctora.

- ¿Te sientes atraído por tu mujer? Digo, siento tener que preguntar esto, pero debemos partir por lo esencial. - ¿Y está perra que se cree? Quise sacarle la bonita sonrisa que tenía de un solo golpe.

- Claro que sí. - Él buscó mi mano pero la alejé un poco haciendo que él se inclinará hacía hasta tomar mi mano entre las dos manos suyas. Si el quería jugar yo también lo haría.

- Entonces sacó de las probabilidades que se deba a algún problema matrimonial. - Dijo ella meciéndose en su silla. Debía tener unos cuarenta años, pero a pesar de eso se mantenía muy bien.

- Completamente. - Me dijo un arrepentido hombre frente a mis ojos, quise sonreír, pero mantuve la frialdad. Seguía sentida por decir que le gustaban las morenas. Aunque yo también lo era.

- ¿Has tomado fármacos últimamente? - Preguntó la perra vestida con delantal blanco.

- Sí. - Respondió Robert. Esto era nuevo, yo no sabía que estaba tomando médicamente, ¿Estaba enfermo? Me afligí.

- ¿Para qué? - Me adelanté.

- Uhm … - Noté como mi hombre se sentía intimidado y hasta algo avergonzado. - Suelo trabajar fuera del continente, bueno, más solía hacerlo. Resulta que me sentía ansioso y nervioso mientras no estaba cerca de mi familia. - Ow, eso había enternecido a mi enojado corazón. - Así que fui al doctor y me recetó unos psicofármacos.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste eso? - Pregunté interesada y más suavizada.

- No quería asustarte. - Dijo compasivo. Quise abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, ya no estaríamos lejos, no más.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no tomas esos medicamentos? - Preguntó la profesional en el asunto.

- Hace una semana. - Lo miré otra vez sorprendida. Ahora notaba que todo lo que yo lo extrañaba no se comparaba con la agonía que él pasaba cuando no estaba con nosotros. Me sentí un poco culpable.

- Okay. - Dijo ella anotando en una croquera. - Necesito que me describas tus orgasmos. - Hizo una pausa para anotar algo más en la hoja. - Sé que es algo incomodo, pero necesito escuchar algún signo o síntoma.

- Bueno … - Suspiró él pesadamente. Era raro escuchar desde su boca lo que él sentía cuando estaba conmigo, cuando alcanzaba las nubes conmigo. - Se sentía fenomenal hasta hace un mes y tanto, hasta que sentía que en el momento que debía vaciarme algo se bloqueaba … era como, si alguien obstruyera el paso de una manguera, ¿Se entiende?

- ¿Pero sentías la sensación de que llegarías al orgasmo? - Preguntó la mujer seriamente … su seriedad me ponía nerviosa, era como si ella ya supiera lo que aquejaba a mi hombre.

- Sí, pero de un momento a otro todo se esfumaba. - Dijo perdido en algún recuerdo.

- ¿No eyaculas? - Volvió a preguntar la doctora, mientras yo miraba como el rostro de mi Robert palidecía cada vez más.

- Hay veces que un poco, pero es la nada misma, otras veces no sale nada.

- ¿Cómo es la consistencia de tu orina? ¿Normal, clara o blanquecina?

- No soy muy fijón en ese sentido. - Sonrió por su propio comentario. - Pero últimamente he notado que es más densa, un poco blanquecina.

- ¿Te duele al orinar?

- A veces. - Yo tampoco sabía eso, me sentía ajena a su problema. - Me duele la ingle, incluso el vientre bajo. - Ay no, quería acurrucarlo en mis brazos y decirle que todo pasaría.

- Necesito examinarte, será rápido. - "Será rápido", esa era mi frase perra. - Puedes desvestirte detrás del biombo. - Esta sería la peor parte, sus ojos gozando de la virilidad de mi hombre. Robert hizo un gesto de lo siento, volví a hacerme la enojada, en parte lo estaba un poquito.

- Okay. - Mi hombre se fue detrás de la cortinilla y escuché como se quitaba el pantalón. Ese era MI hombre, de nadie más.

Mis celos no llegarían a ninguna parte.

No sabía si sería capaz de escuchar todo lo que pasaba detrás de ese biombo, o de escuchar esos silencios de parte de ella al ver mi pedazo de carne. Ella se colocó los guantes de látex, lo que me dio a entender que lo tocaría. Mierda.

- Creo que no hay daño físico. - Dijo ella cuando ya debía de estar tocándolo. Quería sacarle los ojos, OH mierda, si, se los sacaría lentamente y luego los reventaría con la suela de mis zapatos.

- ¿Daño físico? - Preguntó él.

- A que seas brusco. - Oh mierda. - Necesito enviar una muestra de tu esperma a laboratorio, haz el intento. - ¿Qué? ¿Tendría que masturbarse en frente de ella? - Este frasco servirá.

- ¿Aquí? - Preguntó él casi extrañado.

- Sí, pero puedes ocupar el baño para más privacidad. - Uff, menos mal, pensé. Ella no lo vería. La doctora salió delante del biombo y me miró con gracias. Solo me habló hasta que se escuchó que Robert estaba en el baño. - Creo que ya sé lo que tiene tu esposo.

- ¿Es muy malo? - Pregunté curiosamente.

- Es muy solucionable. - Dijo ella.

- ¿Debe hacerse exámenes?

- Sí, por lo que él me cuenta su problema se debe a que los psico fármacos han afectado la sensación del orgasmo, y el dolor se debe a que su eyaculación no se dirige al lugar correcto, sino que se va por su vejiga, por eso la orina ha estado blanquecina.

- Ya veo, es algo enredado, pero entiendo. - Dije. - ¿Volverá a ser el mismo? Digo, queremos tener más hijos, y con esto no hemos podido.

- Sí, tranquila, haremos el tratamiento oportuno. - Dijo con tranquilidad, al menos su profesionalidad me calmaba.

- ¿A qué se refería con eso del daño físico?

- Hay hombres que suelen masturbarse y que en el acto son muy agresivos consigo mismo. Debo cerciorarme de que no hay ninguna razón física que tenga que ver con el problema.

- Entiendo, él no es así. - Dije presumiendo.

- Creo que estoy listo. - Dijo mi hombre saliendo del baño con aquel frasco que contenía esa exquisita leche.

- Muy bien. - Dijo ella. - Te daré estos papeles para que te hagas un par de exámenes, luego de eso veremos el diagnostico y asimismo, el tratamiento. ¿Te parece?

- Claro. - Dijo él buscando mi mirada, pero seguía enfadada, en broma.

- Dejarás por completo esos fármacos. - Dijo ella anotando en una pequeña hoja. - Y les aconsejo … a ambos, que aprovechen las horas libres en un poco de acción. ¿Tienen hijos?

- Tres. - Dije.

- Pues tendrán que buscar instancias, tu eres parte del tratamiento. - Dijo la doctora en mi dirección. - Pues esto es todo.

- Muchas gracias. - Dijo Robert de una manera muy agradecida. Al menos el peso de los nervios ya no la llevaba encima.

- No es nada, nos vemos en una semana más. - Dijo ella llevándonos hasta la puerta.

- Gracias. - Dije en una despedida fría y formal. Salí primero del box y Robert me siguió. No dije palabra alguna hasta que llegamos al ascensor. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de tus nervios?

- Ya te dije, no quería ponerte nerviosa, ya me bastaba con lo mal que la pasaba. - Dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme, pero me alejé. - ¿Sigues enojada, doña celosa?

- Sí. - Entré en el ascensor y me quedé en una de las esquinas.

- ¿Estás enojada porque me tuvo que examinar?

- Ni me lo recuerdes.

- Entonces si te molestaste. - Él se acercó al tablero de botones del ascensor y lo dejó estancado en medio del piso tres y dos.

- ¿Qué haces? - Lo miré con desaprobación. Él no respondió nada, solo se acercó a mi de manera felina, arrinconándome en la esquina.

- ¿Sabes en qué pensaba mientras estaba en el baño? - Su boca paseó de manera peligrosa por el borde de mi mandíbula.

- No sé, no me interesa.

- Pensaba en ti. - Eso si era halagador. La imagen mental de él jugando con su miembro me calentaba, haciendo hervir mi centro. - Pensaba en tus suaves manos, bombeándome con fuerza.

- La perra tuvo sus manos encima de ti.

- Con suerte me tocó, Kristen. - Dijo restregando su erección en mi pierna, solté un traicionero gemido. - No hay nada que prefiera más que tus manos, nadie lo hace mejor que tú.

- ¿Y qué pensabas? - Traté de pensar en otras cosas que no fueran: sexo, ascensor.

- Aparte de pensar que me bombeabas … pensaba en tu culo suculento. - Oh, mierda, mierda.

- Córrete a un lado, no me quedaré toda la tarde dentro de un ascensor. - Lo hice a un lado y volví a echar a andar el ascensor.

- Mi amor, no creas que miraría a alguien más como te miro a ti. - Dijo abrazándome por la cintura, yo solo esperaba llegar al primer piso.

- ¿No? No te vi tan incomodo.

- Claro que lo estaba, tu debías estar ahí, tocándome.

- Lo digo por tu comentario sobre las morenas. ¿Miras a otras?

- Claro que no. - Dijo él al salir del ascensor. Salí a paso rápido del edificio, caminando con presura por la calle. - Kristen, escúchame. - Agarró mi mano y me detuvo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De verdad crees que miraría a otra mujer?

- No sé, sonabas tan seguro que me sentí poca cosa.

- Eres muy tonta, amor. No eres poca cosa, eres mi perdición. Mi mujer amada, no puedo mirar a nadie más, no porque no deba o quiera, sino porque mis ojos son tuyos. - Él sabía cómo hacerme desfallecer.

- Suéltame, si.

- No te enojes, no quiero que te enojes, solo fue una broma.

- De muy mal gusto, Pattinson. - Volví a caminar y él me siguió hasta que nos detuvimos en el semáforo.

- Te amo, y lo sabes. - Dijo agitando mi cintura bajo mis manos. - Solo quise molestar a tus celos, eres una celosa aunque no lo aceptes.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer. - Dije ya sin mirarlo, medio dolida. - Me enfrasco tanto que olvido que son bromas.

- Eres una boba. - Dijo abrazándome con ternura mientras esperábamos que diera el verde. - ¿Quieres un café, bobita?

- Está bien, si quiero. - Lo miré benevolentemente. - Con mucha crema.

17 DE JUNIO, 2022.

Luego de intentarlo hasta el cansancio, luego de dejar atrás el tratamiento mi hombre había vuelto a la normalidad. Tal y como lo había dicho la doctora los fármacos habían bloqueado los receptores del placer y con ello habían desviado su semen hacia la vejiga, haciendo que su orgasmo fuera muy poco potente. Me alegré de saber dos meses después al ir a la doctora que había quedado embarazada, salté tanto de alegría que llegué a marearme, luego Robert me hizo saltar aún más cuando supo la noticia, sin contar la alegría de mis hijos.

Tom le contaban cuento a nuestro pequeño hijo cada noche, algunas veces era yo la que se quedaba dormida. Emma dibujaba sobre mi panza, prometiéndole al nuevo hermanito que jugarían y pintarían juntos. Mi adorado Rob Jr abrazaba con ternura a su hermanito, dejando besitos por todas partes. Y mi hombre, mi amigo, mi amante y esposo, era el que se había llevado la gran tarea. Me cuidaba día y noche, era el que saciaba mis antojos de medianoche, incluso de madrugada. Me consolaba cada vez que una crisis emocional me inundaba y aceptaba que mis hormonas se pusieran más candentes con el embarazo.

Fue el responsable de tomarle una foto a mi panza cada mes que transcurrió, hasta llegar al último mes. Fue el responsable de llevarme a clases de natación y de yoga para estimular mis músculos pelvianos, algo que hice desde el embarazo de Emma. Simplemente, él se había comportado como el gran hombre que era, mi hombre amado cuidaba de mí tanto como podía.

- Ya no aguanto, ahhhh, me duele, me duele mucho. - Golpeé la puerta del auto para que alguien de una vez la abriera para poder partir al hospital.

- Mi amor, tranquila, ya nos vamos. - Robert traía el bolso preparado en su hombro, a Rob Jr en su otro brazo. Tom ayudaba a subir a Emma en el auto mientras yo chillaba de dolor, era la primera vez que sentía que un bebé me quería sacar las tripas.

- Calma, hijo, ya saldrás. - Dije sobando mi abultado abdomen, solo conseguí que nuestro bebé empujara más. - Mierrrda. - Grité. Robert me hizo entrar en el auto cuidadosamente, luego sentó a Rob Jr en su silla hasta que vino a su asiento para conducir. Dejó una de sus manos en mi panza mientras conducía casi sin respetar el tránsito.

- Tienes cuatro contracciones en diez minutos. - Dijo él. Con tres hijos en el camino, él ya sabía la dinámica de todo esto.

- Este bebé tiene inmensas … uff … ganas de salir. - Dije tomando aire.

- Mami, tranquila. - Mi pequeño Tom sobaba mi cabello desde atrás, le sonreí contenta, conteniendo el dolor que me quebraba los huesos por dentro.

- Mi amor, mírame. - Lo miré un poco desorbitada por el dolor. - Inhala y exhala.

- Sí, sí. - Dije haciendo mis ejercicios de respiración.

- Ya estamos llegando. - Murmuró mi esposo. Estacionó el auto muy cerca de la entrada a urgencias, así que él fue en busca de una silla de ruedas para mí. Mis hijos se acompañaban como un grupo saliendo del auto. Les sonreí a cada uno, quienes me devolvieron la sonrisa.

- Ya saldrás, pequeño. - Le dijo Emma a la panza.

- Jugalemos, jugalemos mucho. - Dijo Rob Jr.

- Ven, mi vida. - Robert dejó que me sostuviera de su cuello hasta que estuve sentada en la silla. Oh diablos, sentía como oprimía a mi bebé en esta posición, ya no podía juntar las piernas. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me duele, mucho. - Hice una mueca de dolor al sentir la nueva contracción.

- Ya saldrás, mi bebé, ya estarás con nosotros. - Le dijo mi hombre a mi pancita.

Los cinco nos fuimos directamente a la entrada, donde tuvimos que hacer el ingreso y mi matrona llegó para recibirme.

- Hola, Kate. - Dije entre mis respiraciones cortadas.

- Llegó el gran día, papis. - Dijo ella tan alegre de que el día había llegado.

- No sabes cuanto lo ansiaba, Kate. - Dijo mi hombre quien guiaba la silla por los pasillos, mis niños iban a mi lado.

- ¿Cada cuanto tienes las contracciones? - Preguntó Kate mientras se hacía una coleta en su corta melena rubia.

- Cinco en diez minutos. - Dijo Robert.- Hijos deben esperar afuera, se quedarán acá, cualquier cosa les aviso.

- Mami, te quiero mucho. - Dijo Tom. - Te estamos esperando, campeón. - Le dijo a mi panza. Emma le dio un besito y luego a mí. Rob Jr me abrazó y me dio un fuerte beso.

- Ya sabes cómo es todo, nena. - Me dijo Kate. - Robert ayúdame a colocarla en la camilla. - Él asintió y ambos me ayudaron a subir en la camilla, donde deje mis piernas a cada costado sobre las perneras.

- ¿Estás asustado? - Le pregunté a Robert quien estaba a mi lado, apoyado en la orilla de la camilla.

- No, para nada, estoy ansioso de conocer a nuestro hijo. - Me besó tiernamente en los labios.

- Relájate, Kristen, colocaré las placas sobre tu panza para saber como anda ese pequeñín allí dentro.

- Está bien. - Dije mirando a mi hombre que resplandecía de emoción. - Es como la vez que nació Tom. - Murmuré.

- ¿Por el dolor? - Dijo afligido sobando mis mejillas.

- Sí. - El sonido de los latidos de nuestro hijo llenó la pequeña pero acogedora sala. Sonaba tan fuerte como las ganas que él tenía de desprenderse de mi y vivir.

- Amo escuchar como late su corazón. - Dijo Rob. - Va a ser nuestro nuevo campeón.

- Cuatro hombres en la casa y dos mujeres, será una buena guerra. - Dije mientras evitaba y olvidaba el dolor en los huesos de mi pelvis.

- Ya quiero ver eso. - Otro beso suyo se estampó en mis labios.

- Tus signos vitales están muy bien, Kristen. - Me dijo Kate.

- Eso es buenísimo, he tratado de estarlo más relajada posible estos días. - Dije mientras agarraba la mano de mi amor.

- Qué bueno que hayas seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra. -Dijo con mucho carisma. Kate había atendido mis dos últimos partos, y me conocía muy bien.- Necesito que te relajes un poco, haré un tacto vaginal para saber la posición de este bebé. - Dijo como toda una hazaña. Su dedo índice y del medio entraron por mi vagina haciendo que el dolor se intensificará, me tensé un poco al sentir la fuerza que ella proponía.

- Viene en una muy buena posición, faltan dos centímetros para que estés completamente dilatada. - Uno de los pro de haber tenido más embarazos es que no debía esforzarme mucho para que salieran, ya que mis músculos ya estaban acostumbrados. - Te colocaré el suero, mi niña.

- Está bien. - Dije sin mirar la aguja. Me quedé en silencio apretando la mano de mi esposo, quien jamás dejó de sobar mi rostro. - Ouch.

- Lo sé, dolió un poco, pero ya pasó. - Por suerte ya estaba puesta esa aguja en el dorso de mi mano y el suero bajaba lentamente. - Esperaremos un rato, hasta que te dilates.

- Gracias, Kate. - Agradeció Rob. - ¿Necesitas algo?

- A ti, cerca de mí.

- ¿Volverás a parir sin anestesia? - Los tres embarazos anteriores habían sin ninguna gota de anestesia en mi cuerpo. Quería sentir como expulsaba a mis hijos de mi vientre, quería sentir como nacían. Era fuerte, y por ellos podía ser más fuerte.

- Sí.

- En tu lugar, no aguantaría ni un solo minuto. - Él juntó su frente con la mía, dejándome perder en sus ojos. - Eres tan fuerte.

- Sin ti no podría.

- Me haces completamente feliz, no te imaginas cuánto.

- Y súmale que alguien más nos viene a hacer más felices. - Sobé mi vientre cuando sentí una fuerte contracción que me hizo gritar. - Diablos, esta si fue fuerte.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Kate?

- Por favor, por favor, siento que ya es el momento. - Dije. Robert salió disparado en busca de Kate, esta llegó y comenzó a preparar todo junto con su asistente. Robert tuvo que colocarse la ropa del hospital, para luego volver a colocarse a mi lado. - Ihhhhh, me duele, Kate.

- Tranquila, Kristen, tranquila. - Dijo cuando aún seguían preparando todo.

- Mi amor, todo saldrá bien, ya estamos a minutos de conocer a nuestro bebé. - Si no tuviera a Robert cerca no lo podría hacer.

- ¡Okay, Kristen! - Kate llamó mi atención que ya estaba sentada entre mis piernas. - Tu bebé está coronando, solo necesito que pujes con todas tus fuerzas.

Asentí.

- Recuerda que no debes hacer la fuerza en tu cara, necesito la fuerza en tu vientre, mi niña. - Dijo con sutileza.

- Si, claro. - Dije concentrándome. Tomé fuerte la mano de Robert y comencé a pujar. - Ufff … - Suspiré por el primer esfuerzo.

- Vamos, nena, tu puedes, puja, puja más fuerte. - Hice el intento otra vez, concentrando mi fuerza en el vientre. Puje tanto que sentí que mis tripas ya estaban afuera, sentía como mis huesos se expandían mientras la cabeza de mi ho transitaba lentamente por mi canal vaginal. El dolor era horrible, pero nada se compararía con el hecho de ver a mi hijo de una vez por todas, de conocer su rostro.

- Ahhhh. - Grité una vez más al pujar nuevamente.

- Solo un poco más, Kristen, ya está casi afuera este pequeño. - Eso me dio el aliento necesario para seguir. Respiré profundamente, apreté la mano de Robert y volví a pujar con todas mis fuerzas, esta vez mi hijo nacería. Sentí como vientre quedaba vacío y como el llanto de mi bebé llenaba la sala, nuestro hijo nacido.

- Creo que hay un error, no es niño, ¡es una hermosa niña! - Oh, por Dios, Kate acercó a la pequeña envuelta en una sabanilla y la colocó sobre mi pecho. Apenas podía mirarla por lo aguada que estaba mi mirada, pero al instante noté que era la criatura más hermosa.

- Oh mi vida, mi bebé. - Lloré de emoción al sentirla en mis brazos, ese olor lo reconocía, era el aroma a nuestra unión, lo que nos mantuvo juntas por nueve meses. - Al fin, mi bebé. - Robert besó mi cabeza para luego perderse tanto como yo en la mirada perdida de nuestra hija.

- Eres hermosa, hermosa, mi niña. - Robert acarició tan embobado como yo las pequeñas y húmedas mejillas de la bebé. - No te imaginas cuanto te esperamos. - Miré el rostro de Robert, no había palabras para explicar lo emocionado que estaba. Él anhelaba que fuera una niña, una Emma pequeñita. La bebé tomó uno de los dedos de su papi, haciéndonos sollozar más de la emoción.

- Ya estás por alumbrar. - Me avisó Kate, refiriéndose a la placenta.

- Aham. - Dije mientras miraba a mi pequeña. Su cabello apenas era notorio, pero se notaba claro y fino. Sus ojos aún no se definían, pero moría porque los tuviera azules.

- Me haces el hombre más feliz de esta tierra. - Robert acercó su rostro más hacia la pequeña, para poder embobarse de ella. - ¿Cómo le pondremos?

- Bonnie Jaymes. - Dije de inmediato. - ¿Te gusta?

- Es perfecto. - Él besó delicadamente la mejilla de la bebé. Ni cuenta me daba de lo que pasaba allí debajo por lo tonta que estaba por nuestra hija, quien dejó de llorar apenas la abracé. - Ya reconozco esa nariz. - Dijo mi hombre al notar la pequeña y puntiaguda nariz de la bebé.

- Se parece a Emma. - Solté. - A cuando nació.

- ¡Estás lista, nena! - Me avisó Kate. - Ha sido más rápido de lo que pensé, ni siquiera necesitaste puntos.

- A estas alturas estornudo y los bebés salen. - Dije con gracia.

- ¿Puedo traer a mis hijos? - Preguntó Robert a Kate.

- Claro, aprovechen antes de que se lleven al bebé para controlarlo.

- Gracias, Kate, muchas gracias. - Le dije aún con las locas lágrimas de mis ojos.

- Iré a buscar a los niños. - Robert besó mi boca fugazmente y salió de la salita para buscar a mis hijos.

- Ahora vas a conocer a tus hermanitos, que ya te quieren mucho, te van a proteger. - Mecí a mi bebé y me incorporé un poco hasta estar semi sentada.

- Oh por Dios. - Tom corrió hasta el costado de mi cama, y asimismo lo hicieron Emma y Rob Jr. - Hola, hermanito.

- No es hermanito, es hermanita. - Corrigió papi. Rob Jr se fue a sus brazos y Emma subió para sentarse en la orilla de la camilla.

- Me debes siete libras. - Le recriminó Emma a Tom.

- ¿Apostaron para saber qué era? - Preguntó mi hombre quien se posicionaba detrás de mí con Rob Jr en los brazos.

- Sí, siempre supe que sería niña. - Fanfarreó mi pequeña.

- Se llama Bonnie. - Tomé una de sus manitas para hacerla saludar. - Estos son tus hermanitos, mi vida.

- Soy Tom, tu hermanito mayor. - Dijo tomando la suave manito de la beba quien levemente sonrió. Tom estaba emocionado, sus ojos estaban brillantes y su sonrisa completamente resplandeciente.

- Yo soy Emma, seremos las mejores hermanas del mundo. - Dijo ella besándole la manito.

- Yo shoy Dobert, y te quelo mucho. - Rob Jr besó la mejilla de la bebé y esta se removió para mirarlo fijamente.

- Y nosotros, somos mami y papi, que te aman infinito. - Dijo Robert a la bebá quien abría los ojos expectantes de tanto cariño a su alrededor.

- Tiene mi nariz. - Dijo Emma orgullosamente.

- Pero tiene el mismo cabello que los tres. - Dijo Tom.

- Es una Pattinson más. - Mecí a mi bebé otra vez. - Robert, te amo tanto.

- Y yo te amo tanto a ti, y a ustedes mis pequeños ángeles.

El clan ya no se componía de cinco miembros, ahora éramos seis los que llenábamos este circulo. Nuestra familia crecía, y nuestros corazones se hinchaban de amor.

Estaba enamorada de la vida que me había dado Robert, sin él nada de esto hubiera sido posible.

* * *

**Y ha llegado la nueva integrante de la familia :) la pequeña Bonnie. Al fin terminé el capítulo, a las cinco y media de la madrugada, pero se los debía. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribir esta historia. Gracias por la gran paciencia de ustedes, chicas, se les agradece montones. Exijo un hermoso y lindo review como lo hermosa que fue la última escena. Un beso y abrazo, Mary.**

**P.D: Nachi, use tu sensual apellido en la doctora de Robert 1313 jajaja Feña y Nat, gracias por ser re contra pacientes e hincharme cada vez para que escribiera, se merecen una robconda de este tamañototototototote por leerme, y desesperarse cada que les di un adelanto. *corazones pa' ustedes'**


	5. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

**(Seis años después)**

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y un terrible insomnio había perturbado mi sueño. Estaba tan abrigado y cómodo y de la nada me desperté sin ninguna cuota de cansancio, ni ganas de recostar mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Me incliné para observar a Kristen por un momento, estaba tan dormida que no me sentía capaz de molestarla. Salí de la cama con el mayor de los silencios, miré por la ventana y noté que seguía lloviendo tenuemente, era una agradable lluvia de fines de otoño.

Bajé hasta la cocina para buscar algo que comer o beber, necesitaba buscar algún pasatiempo silencioso hasta que el sueño volviera a mí. Saqué un poco de leche del refrigerador y me hice un emparedado de jamón y queso, algo rápido para acabar con el hambre mínimo que me asaltaba.

Prendí la televisión de la sala y me senté cómodamente en el sofá, cambié y cambié los canales sin encontrar nada bueno. Dejé la tele en un canal que transmitía los créditos del final de una película, esperando que lo que venía era bueno. Mordí a grandes bocanadas mi sándwich, bebiendo cada cierto rato de mi leche.

Los créditos terminaron y luego de eso siguió una gran ronda de comerciales que hicieron que esta noche se hiciera más larga y aburrida, hasta que comenzó una película que adoraba ver, adoraba verla allí. Era la primera vez que la había visto actuar, la primera vez en que jamás nunca tuve ojos para otra persona. Creo que apenas la vi fui completamente de ella. No me conocía, pero ya era suyo, y para la vez que la tuve al frente mío ya sabía que quería estar con ella.

Into The Wild comenzaba y yo solo quería que avanzara hasta que ella apareciera, quizás había sido bueno despertarme en la madrugada, porque esta película no la veía hace años. Me acomodé mejor en el sofá ocupando todo el largo de este y ocupando todos los cojines para acurrucarme mientras esperaba que su juvenil rostro saliera en la pantalla.

- ¿Papi, por qué estás despierto? - No me había percatado de la presencia de la más pequeña de la casa. Bonnie se apoyaba tiernamente desde el marco de la entrada a la sala, mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules.

- Estoy desvelado. - Sonreí sentándome en el sillón. - Son las seis de la mañana, ¿Qué haces acá abajo?

- Me dio hambre. - Dijo haciendo un puchero culpable. - Pero ya me iré a la cama, papi.

- Quédate conmigo, mami está en la televisión.

- ¿No está durmiendo? - Dijo caminando a pies descalzos hasta el sofá. - ¿Cómo entró en la televisión?

- Hija, recuerda que es una película, las personas no se meten dentro de la tele. - Le hice un lado junto a mí y la recosté sobre mis brazos y pecho. Bonnie tenía el cabello castaño con pequeños destellos rubios, se le había oscurecido tempranamente, pero no dejaba de ser hermoso, suave y sedoso. Llevaba una melena desde la primavera pasada, que la hacía ver más pequeña de lo que era.

- Suelo olvidarlo, papi. - Sus cortos brazos me rodearon. - ¿Qué edad tenía mami en ese entonces? - Dijo apuntando la televisión donde salía mi Kristen.

- Como dieciséis años.

- ¿A qué edad la conociste? - No sé cuantas veces ella me había preguntado esto antes, siempre parecía interesada en saber como si nunca lo hubiese escuchado.

- Yo acababa de cumplir veintiún años. - Rememoré como si fuera ayer. - Y ella aún era menor de edad.

- ¿Y te enamoraste de ella cuando era una niña? - Sus ojos brillaban interesados, acomodándose al lado mío para escucharme mejor.

- Digamos que cuando vi esta película por primera vez.

- Qué bonito. - Dijo ella agarrando mis mejillas. - Aunque no me gustan mucho las historias de hadas, pero la de mis papis es una muy bonita. - Descartando todos los momentos difíciles, pensé.

- Sí. - Suspiré un tanto nostálgico. - ¿No querías comer?

- Claro que sí. - Dijo besando mi mejilla. - ¿Podemos comer de esa torta que hay en el refrigerador, porfis?

- Pero es muy temprano, te caerá mal, cielo.

- Pero papi, estamos solos, nadie lo sabrá. - Dijo abrumada.

- Si te duele la pancita después, mami lo sabrá. - La abracé otra vez. - Y sabrá que fui yo quien te dejo comer.

- ¡Pero papi! - Exigió arrugando su nariz.

- No grites o nos pillarán.

- Vamos a comer torta, ¿Sí? - Otra vez hizo ese puchero, que por una extraña razón todos lo hacían.

- ¿Y qué gano yo?

- Un abrazo, papi. - Ella se lanzó hacia mí, dejándome sus rizos alocados sobre la cara. Olía a vainilla y a caramelo, una exquisita combinación. Llevaba un pijama que Tom e había regalado, consistía en una polera de él cuando más pequeño que a ella le quedaba casi como un vestido.

- Ese es un premio maravillo, nena. - Besé sus mejillas y ella sonrió feliz. Era la más pequeña de la casa, la más inocente de mis hijos. Era nuestra regalona, no quería que creciera, no quería que dejara de ser una niña. Tom ya había cumplido catorce años, el tiempo había pasado volando y claramente, me hacía sentir más viejo. Mi Emma había cumplido once años y mi pequeño Rob Jr unos tiernos nueve años, que lo tenían aún en la niñez. Los años transcurrieron rápido, ellos habían crecido muy bien y eso me llenaba, todo era como siempre lo había soñado: una familia grande y una esposa que amaba tanto o más que el primer día.

- Entonces, vamos, los pájaros ya empiezan a cantar. - Dijo levantándose del sofá para arrastrarme hasta la cocina.

- ¿Quieres pastel de naranja o de chocolate? - Le pregunté al entrar a nuestra cocina.

- ¿Pueden ser de ambos? - Preguntó la pequeña de ojos azules.

- Bueno, qué tan malo puede ser comer de los dos. - Dije encogiendo los hombros y sacando ambos pasteles.

- Solo será un poco de ambos, papi. - Dijo aplaudiendo a mi lado observando los pasteles hechos por mami con mucha hambre. - ¿Puedes servirme leche, papi?

- ¿Fría o tibia? - Saqué el jarrón de leche.

- Tibia, está haciendo frío, papi. - Miró en dirección a la ventana.

- ¿Andas sin calcetines? ¿En qué quedamos, mi amor?

- Es que es cool andar descalza, Rob Jr hace lo mismo, papi.

- Pero no por eso andarás descalza. - Dije poniendo un vaso delante de ella y dos platos, uno para cada uno.

- Ahhhh, pero no subiré a buscar mis pantuflas. - Dijo frunciendo el ceño de la misma manera que Emma.

- ¿Quieres las mías? - Me saqué las pantuflas sin que ella respondiera y se las acerque por el suelo.

- Me quedarán gigantes. - Dijo mirando al suelo y accediendo a ponerse mis pantuflas. - Mis pies nadan, papi. - Dijo riendo.

- Es eso o subes a tu habitación a ponerte algo en los pies.

- Está bien, me quedaré con tus pantuflas puestas. - Rodó los ojos y pidió que le sirviera pastel.

Nos dieron las siete de la mañana cuando acabamos de comer, así que le ofrecí ir a dormir conmigo en la cama junto a mami. La lleve en brazos hasta mi dormitorio y la recosté a mi lado, lo que hizo que Kristen solo balbuceara algo entre dientes.

La abracé bajo la colcha y nos quedamos dormidos hasta que el sueño se fuera de nuestros cuerpo.

…

- Mamá, no quiero ir al colegio hoy. - Podía escuchar como Emma le regañaba a Kristen.

- No, Emma, irás aunque llueva todo el día. - Kristen sacaba algo de nuestro armario, mientras Emma casi lloriqueaba.

- Pero está lloviendo y no pasará nada si pierdo un día de clases. - Dijo exasperada.

- Irás te guste o no, ¿Tienes examen?

- Nnnno, claro que no. - Dijo dubitativa, ella no servía para mentir. - Es solo que tengo flojera de ir, mamá. Bonnie se despertó por el ruido y buscó mi mirada hasta que me sonrió, ella aún no iba al colegio, hasta el otro año.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con papi a flojear? - Le dije a Emma aun con voz somnolienta.

- No hay espacio. - Dijo Emma mirándome con cara de pocos amigos. Se ponía celosa de Bonnie, desde hace un buen tiempo.

- No la incentives a faltar, estúpido. - Mi querida mujer me había lanzado una toalla encima de la cara.

- ¡Pero mamá, por favor! - Dijo juntando sus manos suplicando.

- No sé, tengo que salir así que no me cuesta para nada dejarlos en la escuela. - Dijo Kristen aún buscando algo en el armario, en la sección de abrigos.

- Te apuesto que Tom tampoco quiere ir. - Dijo Emma. - Si él dice que no quiere ir, no vamos, ¿Sí?

- ¿Tu crees que soy tonta para creer que Tom querrá ir a la escuela? - Kristen miró inquisitivamente a nuestra hija, yo solo estaba que me moría de la risa. Bonnie también reía y hundía su rostro en mi pecho.

- Qué te cuesta, mamá. - Emma tironeó de la camiseta de mami para convencerla. - Por favor.

- Dile a Tom que venga. - Dijo Kristen.

- ¡Sí! - Saltó Emma corriendo para buscar a Tom y hacerle la pregunta del millón.

- ¿A dónde irás? - Le pregunté a mi mujer quien lanzaba ropa encima de nuestra cama.

- Debo ir a la editorial, ¿No recuerdas que anoche te lo dije?

- Mami, yo quiero ir a la editorial. - Dijo Bonnie saliendo de la cama para ir donde mi mujer.

- Hace mucho frío, mi bebé. - Al menos su voz ya se había suavizado.

- Pero podemos ir bien abrigadas, mami. - Bonnie se subió a los brazos de Kristen mientras seguía buscando algo en el armario. - ¡Y después pasamos a la juguetería!

- Bueno, pero irás bien abrigada. - Kristen dejó un beso en la frente de la pequeña y siguió buscando.

- ¡Ya, mamá! - Era Emma con Tom a cuestas. - Tom está aquí. - Kristen miró a los dos con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Tom, quieres ir al colegio? - Preguntó mi mujer.

- Sí, le prometí a Marlowe llevarle un compilado de canciones, mami. - Tom sonaba como un niño pequeño cuando le decía mami a Kristen. Tom había crecido bastante, estaba en plena pubertad. Estaba alto, pero aún mucho más bajo que yo, llevaba un cabello castaño cobrizo y unos cautivadores ojos azules.

- ¡Traidor! - Emma lo empujó haciendo que Tom se golpeara con la puerta.

- Nunca hicimos un trato. - Le dijo Tom a Emma.

- Rayos. - Dijo Emma hirviendo de la rabia. - Mamá, no quiero ir.

- Irás. - Volvió a decir Kristen pero esta vez triunfadora por la respuesta de Tom.

- Papá, ¿Sabes donde está ese walkman? - Tom dejó de lado la rabia de Emma y me habló a mí hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

- ¿Para qué quieres un añejo walkman? - e pregunté buscando su abrazo. Sabía que él ya estaba grande para los abrazos de papá, perol jamás dejaría de ser mi adoración. El primer bebé que llegó a alegrar nuestras vidas.

- Le grabé un disco a Marlowe con mis canciones favoritas, y quería que las escucháramos de vuelta a casa. - Hace un tiempo, bueno la verdad hace años que Tom tenía una fijación en Marlowe, y ahora que ella ya tenía quince años y que desbordaba belleza podía jurar que a mi hijo le gustaba ella. Aunque solo eran especulaciones entre mi mujer, Tom y Sienna.

- ¿Qué canciones le grabaste? - Quise saber.

- Pues, son las canciones que mami me ha mostrado desde pequeño. - Kristen desde que Tom tenía cinco años hacía que escuchara música con ella con un audífono cada uno. - The Smiths, The Cure, Radiohead y otras bandas más.

- ¿Y no colocaste alguna canción de tu padre en ese playlist?

- Claro que sí, puse dos. Una de esas es esa que le cantaste a mamá en el último aniversario.

- Genial, me parece un buen playlist ahora que estoy allí. - Bufé y él rió. - Ese discman está en uno de los muebles de la biblioteca, creo que en el escritorio.

- Gracias, papá. - Dijo él dándome un abrazo y luego dándole un beso a Bonnie. - Me debes unas galletas de chocolate, Bonnie. - Le dijo este a su hermana.

- Oh, sí. - Dijo dudosa, pensando en algo. - Las haré con mami por la tarde.

- Te las cobraré. - Dijo él yéndose de la habitación.

- ¿Amor, sabes donde deje mi sweater burdeo? - Me preguntó Kristen.

- Ni idea, sabes que nunca me preocupo de esas cosas. - Dije.

- Pero si lo andaba trayendo el otro día cuando salimos con Sienna y Tom. - Dijo esperando una buena respuesta de mi parte, pero que sabía yo. Solo sabía como desnudarla, no donde dejaba su ropa … aunque hace como dos semanas que no pasaba nada entre ella y yo.

- No sé, amor. - Dije abrazando fuertemente a Bonnie a mi lado.

- Ugh. - Refunfuñó. - Bonnie anda a bañarte.

- Sí, mami. - Bonnie de inmediato le hizo caso a mami y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, con mis pantuflas puestas. Salí de la cama hasta quedarme situado detrás de ella para abrazarla y atacarla con cosquillas matutinas.

- No quiero cosquillas, quiero mi sweater, Rob. - Dijo quitando con fuerza mis manos de su cintura.

- Pero ponte otra cosa, ni que se fuera a caer el mundo si no te vistes con ese chaleco. - Besé su cuello pero ella me volvió a esquivar con fuerza.

- Es que quiero ir con ese sweater, ¿Entiendes?

- No, no entiendo, ponte algo mío mejor. - La abracé fuerte mientras mis manos jugaban con el ruedo de su camiseta tocando levemente su abdomen.

- Robert, iré a firmar un contrato, debo ir con algo mío, es serio. - Dijo tratando de soltarse. - ¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas con mi sweater?

- Con una condición.

- Sin condiciones, Robert, me queda media hora para salir de casa y aún no me ducho. - Estaba desesperada por el poco tiempo, pero su traicionera mano cayó sobre mi mano que estaba en su vientre.

- Yo puedo ducharte. - Insinué.

- No, Robert. - Dijo con un poco de picardía. - No saldría de la casa si eso pasara.

- Es que no pasa hace dos semanas. - Aproveché de sacar a colación el tema.

- ¿Llevas la cuenta? - Se dio la vuelta y me miró casi burlándose de mí.

- Solo cuando pasan muchos días. - Dije como a niño que le quitan un dulce.

- Sabes que he estado muy ocupada, no tengo tiempo ahora. - Su boca se estampó en la mía tan rápido como ella se dio vuelta para seguir buscando el maldito sweater.

- Tienes tiempo para actuar y para escribir e incluso para ir a firmar libros los sábados, pero para mí no.

- No te pongas tedioso, Robert, sabes que últimamente no he tenido tiempo para otra cosa que no sea trabajo.

- Yo también trabajo y tengo tiempo para ti.

- Ya habrá tiempo. - Dijo sacando unos pantalones negros y unas botas Ugg del armario, aún sin encontrar el sweater.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿En cinco años más?

- No seas exagerado, te digo que ya habrá tiempo. - Dijo saliendo del armario y corriendo al baño de nuestra habitación, que por cierto cerró con seguro. Cuando ella quisiera me pondría difícil, me tenía con el agua cortada hace quince días y para mí era mucho.

- Como quieras, Stewart. - Dije para mi mismo, un poco enojado. Busqué un polerón para colocarme y bajar a ordenar algunas cosas en la biblioteca. Tenía demasiado tiempo libre después de terminar ese pequeño tour junto a Marcus en Inglaterra, así que me dediqué a ordenar los libros de la biblioteca y a colocar una zona de vinilos en la sala.

- ¿Papi, puedo traer a mi mejor amigo a la casa hoy en la tarde? - Tom llevaba puesto un gorro y una gruesa parka cuando se asomó en la biblioteca.

- Claro, ¿Quieres que compre algo? ¿Se quedará a dormir?

- No sé, pero podríamos hacer pizza. - Sugirió alegre sosteniendo una historieta en la mano.

- Compraré ingredientes para hacer pizza, ¿Sí?

- Cool. - Dijo con una sonrisa marcada y unos hoyuelos prominentes. - ¿Papá?

- ¿Sí? - Dije limpiando una de las repisas.

- Eres el mejor papá del mundo. - Se me llenaron los ojos de agua, pero lo disimulé.

- Eres muy tierno, ¿Lo sabías?

- No soy tierno, papá. - No había notado que estaba a mi lado y que ya me estaba abrazando. - Mi amigo dijo que traería unos juegos de xbox, ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

- Por supuesto, les ganaré a ambos.

- Haces trampa, papá.

- ¡Al auto! - Esa era Kristen dando la señal de que todos debían bajar para irse.

- Ya, papi, me voy, nos vemos en la tarde.

- Que tengas un buen día, hijo.

- ¿Papi, me das diez libras? - Esa era Emma que venía agitada.

- ¿Para qué? - Me hice el difícil.

- Necesito un libro y le debo decir a mamá antes que me deje en la fea escuela.

- ¿Y por qué no vamos juntos mañana?

- Porque pasas pegado a Bonnie, no creo que tengas tiempo para mí. - Dijo con unos ojitos dolidos.

- Oh, mi Emma, no digas eso. - La verdad tener cuatro hijos era una tarea complicada en el momento en que ellos reprochaban ser el favorito.

- Crecí y te dejé de importar. - Dijo apenada.

- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. - Sentí un poco de pena al escucharla, jamás ella me dejaría de importar. - Sabes que eres mi princesa.

- Pero Bonnie es tu favorita ahora, solo porque ya no hablo como idiota como cuando más niña.

- ¿A ver? ¿Dices que te dejé de querer porque ya no balbuceas?

- Sí, todos dicen que yo era una ternura cuando nena y ahora soy grande.

- Sigues siendo pequeña, eres una niña, solo tienes once años y jamás dejarás de ser mi princesa.

- Pero Bonnie …

- Bonnie es tu hermana, no puedes pensar en que te cambié. Sabes que ella necesita más atención porque es pequeña, pero eso no quiere decir que te deje de querer, cariño.

- ¿Me sigues queriendo? - Ella tomó mis mejillas, al igual que Bonnie, solo que esta última lo había aprendido de Emma. Mi hija hacia esto desde que tenía uso de razón, acariciaba mis mejillas barbudas y luego me daba un dulce beso en cada una.

- No te quiero. - Ella se alarmó. - Yo te amo, mi amor, te amo mucho.

- Yo también te amo, papi. - Con su abrazo me pude tranquilizar. - Entonces mañana iremos solo los dos a comprar ese libro. ¿Sí? - No negaba que a Emma le gustaba acaparar mi compañía, le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo y a mi también, solo que debía dividir el tiempo en cinco personas.

- Ya, ve al auto o mamá se enojará.

- Sí, nos vemos en la tarde, papá. - Le di un beso y ella se marchó.

Kristen ni siquiera se despidió de mí, sentía que las cosas estaban frías con ella, dos semanas sin intimar, apenas un beso de buenas noches y ahora sin despedirse de mí, esto me opacaba.

Ordené la nueva repisa de vinilos, dejando todo de maravilla. Tuve tanto tiempo libre que me di el trabajo de ordenar mis trescientos ochenta y nueve discos por orden alfabético. Apilé unos libros que quería repasar durante estos días, mientras pensaba y la daba mil una vueltas al comportamiento de mi esposa. Era cierto que estaba copada de cosas, pero ni siquiera era cariñosa, nada de ternura en varios días. Quizás la rutina nos había impactado, quizás así eran los matrimonios luego de tantos años de casados o simplemente, y lo más seguro, es que ella estaba estresada. Aunque yo no era así con ella cuando estaba estresado, de hecho aunque fuese una simple hora o un simple minuto, me preocupaba de ella, de que supiera que dentro de todas mis obligaciones ella estaba en mi mente. Quizás ella ya no estaba tan enamorada como yo lo seguía, o quizás yo era un idiota que creía que se vivía feliz para siempre … bueno, mis padres eran felices y eran unos viejos ahora.

Kristen llegó con Bonnie a la hora del almuerzo, traía un pollo frito para almorzar. Me alegré de recibir a mi Bonnie en los brazos, quien no me soltó hasta que Kristen llegó a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo te fue? - Pregunté sin mirarla, estaba sentido por no haberse despedido antes de salir.

- Bien, firmé el contrato con la editorial para el libro. - Me alegraba que ella estuviera cumpliendo sus sueños, quería felicitarla como era debido, pero su tono de voz era tan agrio como el día de hoy.

- ¿Puedo colocar la mesa? - Preguntó Bonnie.

- Sí, mi amor. - Le respondió Kristen.

- Me alegro mucho. - Le dije esta vez a mi mujer.

- Gracias. - Dijo quitándose las botas para subir. Ni siquiera me preguntó cómo estaba, esto me hacía sentir peor.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Nada, solo iré a cambiarme de ropa.

- ¿Segura?

- ¿Tengo que decirte cada cosa que hago o me pasa? - Este no era su periodo, este era su irregular estado de ánimo.

- No es para que te enojes, estoy siendo bastante condescendiente contigo.

- No lo seas, estoy bien.

- No te entiendo. - Subí detrás de ella por las escaleras, pero no me respondió nada hasta que llegamos a nuestro dormitorio.

- No necesito que me entiendas, Robert, no pasa nada.

- Entonces explícame por qué no te despediste de mí hoy.

- Pues lo olvidé, estaba atrasada. - Se quitó el estúpido sweater burdeo, para buscar algo seco y abrigador.

- Nunca por más atrasada que estés te olvidas de darme un beso.

- Lo siento, lo olvidé, no es nada más que eso.

- ¿Estás aburrida, cierto?

- ¿De qué?

- De mí.

- Nada que ver, no estoy aburrida de ti.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me tomas en cuenta?

- Mira, Robert, no sé qué quieres … ¿Acaso quieres que esté todo el día a tu lado haciéndote cariño y mirándonos a los ojos?

- Si fuera posible por un solo día, te diría que sí … porque no me miras a los ojos de la manera que lo hacías antes hace un buen tiempo.

- Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- ¿No es importante mimarme?

- Ah, no sabía que solo a ti debían mimarte.

- Siempre hago lo que quieres, Kristen y lo sabes. Solo te pido que seas sincera.

- Estoy siendo sincera, tengo cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo.

- ¿Prefieres tu carrera antes de nuestro matrimonio?

- Robert, todo está saliendo como he querido, es mi momento, ¿Entiendes?

- Eso es un sí, entonces.

- No, no es eso.

Seguíamos tan estáticos uno al frente del otro, me dolía mirarla, me dolía ver como esto se había puesto negro, cuando ella era todo el color que se esparcía por mis poros.

- ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Es eso? - No sé si tartamudeé por el miedo a su respuesta o solo por formularla.

- Claro que te quiero.

- No, no es lo mismo querer que amar.

- Sabes que te amo, pero no puedo andar repitiéndotelo a cada rato, no soy una grabadora.

- No te entiendo. - Suspiré. - Yo solo quiero disfrutarte.

- ¡Mami! - Si no fuera por ese grito seguiríamos peleando, aunque para mí esto no era una pelea, era la cruda verdad de que ella ya no sentía el mismo deseo que yo tenía por ella. - ¡Está lista la mesa!

- A todo esto, la otra semana debo viajar a Los Ángeles. - Dijo ella colocándose las pantuflas que Tom le había regalado para el día de la mamá.

- No es necesario que te pregunte si quieres que te acompañe, es obvio que no quieres.

- No podemos dejar a los niños solos. - Esa era la excusa desde meses, que los niños esto, que los niños esto otro, que nos extrañarían. Estaba harto.

- Se pueden quedar con mis padres o con Tom.

- Quiero ir sola, iré a ver a mi mamá. - Me sacaba de quicio ver que el semblante de sus ojos no era el mismo que el tono de sus palabras. Sus ojos se veían calmos y tiernos, su voz sonaba como el mismo infierno.

- ¿Sabes? Puedes hacer la mierda que quieras, no cuentes conmigo. - Ni siquiera me di la vuelta para mirarla, tomé las llaves de mi auto y me fui un rato de la casa. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando ella se enojaba o discutíamos, pero esta vez me sentía dolido, el alma se me partía en pedazos de pensar y creer que ella ya no me amaba, ni siquiera era indispensable para ella. Ni siquiera un beso mío le alegraba el día.

Ya no llovía pero el frío estaba de muerte, conduje por todo Londres botando lágrimas de rabia y pena. Si la mujer que amaba ya no me amaba no tenía sentido seguir con ella, odiaba su frialdad. Pensé en un lugar al cual ir sin ser reconocido, un lugar en donde pudiera ahogarme en un vaso de alcohol y olvidarla por un momento. Encontré un bar en medio del centro que no tenía aspecto de lujo, ni de personas que me reconocieran, solo buscaba un lugar donde perderme un rato. Entré y me fui de inmediato a la barra para pedir una botella de whisky. Bebí y bebí sin parar hasta que olvidé mi existencia, estaba en el aire, era tan volátil como una pluma. Ni siquiera sabía la hora, si llovía o si era de noche, solo había traído mi billetera, mi celular había quedado en casa. No quería saber de nadie.

- ¡Hey, hermano! Ya estamos cerrando, debes irte. - Un tipo que no conocía me dijo eso y ni siquiera reaccioné … reaccioné a lo que me pareció una eternidad. Mantuve el equilibrio con dificultad hasta que llegué a mi auto y me senté. Golpeé mi cabeza en contra del manubrio tantas veces que sabía que me dejaría un chichón. Ni siquiera sabía si podría manejar de vuelta a mi casa, no me sentía apto para eso. Dejé mi auto estacionado donde mismo lo deje antes de entrar al bar y con mucha hazaña caminé sin caerme hasta la calle para parar un taxi.

Después de mucho rato tomé un taxi que me dejó en casa, todas las luces estaban encendidas. De seguro todos preguntaban por mí, pero yo no quería nada con nadie, me sentía abrumadamente infeliz.

Entré por la puerta y Kristen casi muerta de la pena se abalanzó en contra mío lloriqueando desesperada. - Apártate de mí. - Dije con dificultad, estaba demasiado borracho.

- Pensé que te había pasado algo. - Dijo agarrando mi cuello con fuerza sin soltarme, yo solo intentaba quitarla de mí.

- Ya, suéltame.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? - Preguntó entre lágrimas con una garganta llena de dolor que no dejaba entender bien sus palabras.

- Bebiendo. - Dije apoyado en la puerta de entrada, mientras ella seguía ahogando mi cuerpo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. - Dijo en contra de mis labios que en ningún momento se movieron para besarla.

- Ahora lo sientes … me haces sufrir, ¿Sabías?

- Es que … lo siento, Robert, lo siento, soy idiota, muy tonta, aceptaría que me golpearas por ser tan idiota.

- Siempre has sido idiota. - Dije más lucidamente.

- Eso, desahógate, dime lo que quieras, lo merezco.

- Te odio, ¿Sabes? Te odio tanto, pero tanto, que dando la vuelta completa te amo, odio amarte. Odio amarte.

- Dilo otra vez, merezco esto. - Dijo tomando el cuello de mi camisa con fuerza exigiendo que le dijera lo que sentía.

- Eres tonta, no te das cuenta de lo que me haces sufrir, eres idiota a veces, me dan ganas de exprimirte en mis manos.

- Robert, ódiame, de verdad hazlo.

- No puedo. - Dije ofuscado. - No puedo odiarte de verdad, aunque seas una estúpida.

- Perdí el contrato, eso sucedió. - Dijo afligida.

- ¿Qué contrato?

- El de la editorial, hoy cuando fui no firmé el contrato exactamente, me llamaron para decirme que mi trabajo no cumplía las expectativas que ellos querían. - Su mirada estaba perdida. - Y la agarré contigo, tenía mucha presión de parte de Ruth, escribí sin pensar y solo fue una mierda.

- ¿Hace dos semanas?

- Sí, no es que quiera victimizarme, de hecho debí buscar tu ayuda, pero me sentía mal, no quería nada con nadie, nada … ese libro era mi sueño, quería irme a Los Angeles para despejarme, pero … soy tan imbecil, Robert, olvida todo lo que dije, jamás fue cierto, estaba asqueada de toda esta situación, no quería nada.

- ¿No confías en mi que no me contaste?

- Sabes que odio preocuparte.

- Para eso estoy, para disipar tus preocupaciones.

- Soy una vil perra, no merezco que seas bueno conmigo. - Ella seguía manteniendo sus manos agarradas a mi cuello.

- Te odio por hacerme quererte tanto.

- No me quieras, no me ames, no merezco tu amor después de lo que te dije hoy.

- No sé si te perdone … tampoco sé si ya te perdoné.

- No me perdones.

- ¿Me amas?

- Más que nada en el mundo.

- Temes que te deje, ¿Cierto?

- Sí. Pero no te amo por eso, te amo porque de verdad lo siento, pero puedes odiarme igual.

- Te odiaré toda la vida, todo lo que me queda de vida.

- Sí, sí, ódiame. - No sé si yo me acerqué a su boca o ella lo hizo, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo. Tenía la cabeza revuelta, sus palabras de la mañana me habían tenido agitando el vaso de whisky todo el día, pensando que no me amaba, pero a la vez ella jugaba con mis buenas intenciones solo por no haber tenido ese contrato. - Lo siento, de verdad, de verdad que sí.

- ¿Me amas? - Creo que ya se lo había preguntado, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no recordaba bien.

- Sí, si te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. - Desparramó muchos besos por mi cara sin tocar mis labios.

- No te creo. - Dije medio adormilado. - ¿Sabes? La cabeza me da vueltas, tu cara la tengo grabada aquí. - Apunté mi sien. - Odio que seas la razón de mi vida.

- Ódiame, mi amor.

- Odio querer besarte a cada rato, odio querer tocarte, odio tu sonrisa, tu pelo, tus mejillas con pecas, tus arrugas, tus piernas, tu ánimo, tus ojos, tu voz, te odio entera.

- Eso, ódiame más. - Su boca se pegó a mi mejilla repitiéndome una y otra vez que la odiara.

- Te odio en el mundo al revés.

- No, ódiame, en este mundo. - Pidió ella deslizando su nariz por mi mejilla. - Me odio por hacerte esto.

- De verdad la cabeza me da vueltas, quiero acostarme. - Sentía mis piernas débiles y la cabeza me daba vueltas, escuchaba la voz de Kristen muy lejos.

- Te llevaré a la cama. - Sentí como ella pasaba mi brazo sobre su cuello para sostenerme. Subí las escaleras tan torpemente, más de una vez estuve a punto de caer, pero ella con su pequeño cuerpo me sostuvo. Caí a la cama y de inmediato me quedé dormido.

…

Una boca presumida chocaba en mi hombro, ella me miraba tan asombrada y a la vez entristecida, habían unas largas y oscuras ojeras bajo de sus ojos que hoy estaba opacos. Yo llevaba mi pijama puesto, así que supuse que ella me había cambiado y arropado en la cama, su mano jugaba con las curvas de mi espalda mientras yo la miraba aún tratando de enfocarme en la hora, tiempo y día en que estábamos. La cabeza me retumbaba, me pinchaba todo por dentro a causa de los miles de vasos de alcohol del día anterior.

- Me quedé toda la noche viéndote dormir. - Dijo acariciando mi rostro con la otra mano, sonriéndome.

- ¿Qué pasó cuando llegué?

- Llegaste enojado y ebrio, te dije que me odiarás por lo que te dije y luego te comenzaste a sentir mal y te traje hasta acá. - Hizo una pausa mirando un punto fijo. - Y te quedaste de inmediato dormido.

- Ya no te odio tanto. - Sonreí forzosamente. - ¿Qué más pasó? ¿Dijiste algo del contrato, cierto?

- Sí, te dije que lo perdí todo, no me dejaron el contrato del libro.

- Lo siento, bebé. - Besé su frente acercándola a mí.

- No, ya no importa, prefiero que me perdones por actuar como lo hice durante las últimas semanas.

- Supongo que puedes remediarlo de alguna manera, no pienses que conseguirás mi perdón tan fácilmente.

- Sé que me costará. - Siguió perdiendo sus dedos en mi espalda. - De verdad siento que el estrés me haya sobrepasado. No suelo ser así, me sentía agobiada por todo. Era como si todos me apestarán mis planes, yo no soy así.

- Estabas muy presionada. - Dejé que su rostro se escondiera en el hueco de mi cuello, me quedé sintiendo su aroma por largo rato, solo en silencio. - El día en que dejemos de comportarnos como niños de veinte años, la tierra se partirá en dos.

- Creo que es eso lo que nos hace especiales, aunque reconozco que ayer me pasé.

- Pensé cosas horribles.

- ¿Qué pensaste? - Su voz se quebró.

- Pensé que debía irme de aquí, que nada valía la pena si ya no me querías.

- Soy una tonta, mis palabrotas y yo, las cago.

- Quizás un buen par de manotazos te recuerden que debes ser más buena conmigo.

- De verdad creo que si me golpearás me lo merecería. - Levantó su rostro y su seriedad fue infinita.

- ¿Crees que lo haría?

- No, pero podrías pensarlo.

- Pensar en esa posibilidad ya es idiota, amor. Sabes que no lo haría, no podría perdonarme.

- Ahora no sé como remediar esto.

- Pues, le sacaré provecho a esta situación. - Sonreí burlonamente. - Primero, quiero un desayuno muy abundante.

- Puedo con eso, pero pídeme algo difícil.

- Solo estoy comenzando. - Ella me miró curiosa. - Quiero que durante una semana me bañes, creo que me vuelvo perezoso con el frío.

- Está bien, ¿Qué más?

- Masajes cada vez que te lo pida, más besos y caricias cada vez que yo quiera.

- ¿Y qué más?

- Que me ames, de verdad.

- Mmmm, eso está difícil. - Dijo mirando con travesura hasta que se lanzó encima de mí. - Claro que te amo de verdad. - Aproveché de hacerle cosquillas que hicieron que ambos perdiéramos el control, creo volver a escuchar su risa espontánea me hizo feliz por la mañana. Era como si estas dos semanas hubiese estado ciega, como si hubiese sido otra.

- Lo del desayuno fue en serio. - Soné serio.- Y súmale una pastilla para mi cabeza.

- sí, señor. Salió de la cama y corrió por mi desayuno.

-o-

Tom y Sienna se habían ido por milésima de vez de luna de miel, por lo tanto Marlowe y Jean se quedarían en nuestra casa por unos días. Tom por una extraña razón estaba muy contento por la llegada de Marlowe a la casa, le tenía algo preparado en la casa del árbol, donde se ponían a escuchar música. Marlowe pensaba que sería genial armar la carpa y dormir ene el patio, pero Kristen pensó que las bajas temperaturas haría que se enfermerán, yo pensaba lo mismo.

- ¡Papi, papi! - Mi pequeña Bonnie venía corriendo y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Yo estaba en la biblioteca junto a Tom ordenando los libros.

- ¿Qué pasó, mi amor?

- Mi rodilla, papi, me arde mucho. - Dijo mostrándome su rodilla rasmillada y herida.

- Oh, mi amor. - La tomé en brazos para sentarla en la orilla del escritorio. - Tom, tráeme el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- ¡Voy! - Tom corró en busca de la cajita.

- Papi, me duele mucho, creo que me desangraré. - Dijo llorando sin parar.

- Tranquila, mi niña.

- Toma, papá, creo que esta. - Tom me entregó la pequeña maleta y saqué de inmediato el desinfectante.

- Mi amor, mirame. - Ella alzó su triste mirada. - Esto te va arder un poco, asi que respira profundo y aguanta, ¿Sí? - Ella asintió. Coloqué desinfectante en la gasa del algodón y limpié rápidamente.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh, me duele! - Gritó Bonnie, me hizo estremecer.

- Ya, bebé, ya pasó, ya pasó. - Soplé sobre su herida y ella se calmó un poquito.

- No sé cómo me caí tan fuerte, papi. - Dijo secando sus lágrimas. - Iba bajando las escaleras y me tropecé.

- Nanai, hermana. - Tom le sobó el cabello a la pequeña, un gesto muy tierno de parte de él.

- Tendrás que tener más cuidado. - Le coloqué una venda sobre su rodilla, que envolví alrededor y ajuste debajo en el hueco de la articulación.

- Sí. - Asintió como si hubiera aprendido la lección.

- ¿Papá, me prestas este disco? - Tom señaló un disco de The Killers.

- Sí, obvio. - Respondí aún pendiente de la curación de la herida de mi pequeña. - ¿Mejor? - Le pregunté a mi pequeña castaña.

- Sí, papi, gracias. - Saltó del escritorio.

- ¿No me darás un besito? - Ella se acercó y tomó mi cara para besármela entera.

- Muchos besitos para ti, papi.

- Gracias, hermosa. - Ella se fue corriendo, un poco cojeando después de esa herida.

- ¿Papi, puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Preguntó un curioso y nervioso Tom.

- Claro, suéltalo.

- ¿Qué pasa si te digo que me gusta alguien?

- ¿De verdad te gusta alguien? - Kristen y yo ya habíamos notado quien era esa niña, solo que escucharlo de la voz de él sería más emocionante.

- Sí. - Hizo un silencio, pensando en lo que diría. - ¿Es malo? ¿Soy muy pequeño?

- Uhm, no, de hecho es la edad en que los niños empiezan a gustar de las niñas.

- ¿A qué edad diste tu primer beso, papá? - Él se sentó en uno de los sofás de lectura, yo seguía ordenando los discos pero escuchando atentamente la charla de él.

- Como a tu edad. - Dije riendo por esta conversación que la veía tan lejana. - ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Es de la escuela? ¿La conozco?

- Sí, es de la escuela. - Dijo sobandose nerviosamente la escuela. - Si la conoces.

- ¡Mmm! ¿Es Brenda o Camille? ¿O la amiga de tu mejor amigo, Joan?

- No, no es ninguna de ella, Joan me cae pésimo, papá.

- Uh, ¿Entonces?

- Sí te digo me molestarás por el resto de la vida.

- Ya estamos aquí, suéltalo. - Lo miré con confianza, quería que me lo dijera.

- Es Marlowe. - ¡Bingo!

- ¿Te gusta Marlowe? Buena elección, pero … ¿Le gustas?

- No sé, solo somos amigos, o sea "primos" … además ella tiene muchos amigos, es tan bonita que tiene a muchos niños detrás suyo.

- ¿Pero te gusta solo porque es bonita?

- No, me gusta porque. - Suspiró y sonreí divertido por aquello. - Porque es bonita, bueno eso todo el mundo lo sabe y lo ve. - Pensó un rato y continuó. - Es inteligente, ella siempre me cuenta cosas nuevas, sabe tanto que me siento muy tonto al lado de ella.

- ¿Te intimida?

- Creo que me pone nervioso, aunque la conozco desde que tengo memoria. - Ver a mi hijo con cara de embobado era algo nuevo, esta era una nueva etapa. - El primer recuerdo que tengo de ella es de una vez que fuimos a su casa y ella me prestó plasticina para jugar y yo hice una tortuga. Y se la regalé.

- ¿Y a ella le quieres dar tu primer beso?

- Que vergüenza … pero sí.

- ¿Y si ella se opone?

- Puedo encerrarme en mi habitación para siempre. - Era un adorable yo en miniatura. - Así que mientras esté aquí … la verdad no sé que haré.

- Actúa normal, pero consiéntela.

- Tom, Marlowe y Jean llegaron. - Era Kristen quien le daba la buena noticia a Tom.

- Gracias, papá. - Dijo él al pasar a mi lado.

- No es nada. - Le sonreí. - ¿Y tú qué miras? - Sarcasmo para mi mujer.

- ¿Qué te importa? - Contestó de la misma manera.

- ¿Por qué no me vienes a hacer compañía? - Me senté en suelo y ella me acompañó.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Ordeno estos libros. - Dije pasándole algunos. - A qué no sabes el último chisme.

- ¿Cuál?

- A Tom le gusta Marlowe. - Sonreí y ella también. - Me lo dijo recién.

- Genial, ahora le tendré que pagar la apuesta a Tom. Él decía que su hija debía enamorarse de uno de nuestros hijos, el muy cretino tenía razón.

- Tom dice que Marlowe no lo ve como una opción.

- Ouh. - kristen buscó mis brazos, pero no la abracé de inmediato, últimamente me hacía de rogar en cuando a los cariños y caricias. - Abrázame.

- Estoy ocupado, cariño, ¿Qué no ves?

- Pesado. - Dijo sin parar de abrazarme.

Nos quedamos toda la tarde allí, conversando tanto que nos pareció extraño que de un momento a otro eran las nueve de la noche. Suponía que los niños estaban muy enfrascados en sus aventuras que ni siquiera vinieron a preguntar por comida o por alguna otra cosa. De vez cuando se oían risas a carcajadas desde la sala, sobre todo de Rob Jr, que era el más risueño de todos. Todo el fin de semana nuestra casa estaría llena de risas y voces de niños, seis pequeños a nuestro cargo, eso si que era un kinder.

Terminé de ordenar todo con Kristen, creo que la biblioteca había quedado tal y como yo quería, después de tanto desprecio, la abracé y besé por un largo rato, hasta que notamos que no nos podíamos pasar de la raya, habían muchos niños en la casa. - Ayúdame a preparar algo de comer, los niños deben estar hambrientos. - Propuso mi mujer y asentí.

- ¿Por qué nos escondemos? - Escuché la voz de Marlowe, y con un dedo en la boca le dije a Kristen que cerrara la boca. En la sala contigua a la biblioteca, que daba a patio de nuestra casa parecía estar Marlowe con Tom. - Está muy oscuro aquí.

- Así no me verás la cara cuando te diga lo que te tengo que decir. - Kristen no paraba de saltar de la emoción por escuchar esto, mientras agarraba fuerte mi mano.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme? - Marlowe sonaba seria, hasta un poco disgustada. - Podríamos conversar perfectamente en la casa del árbol o en tu habitación.

- No-no, porque debo decírtelo sin que nadie nos escuche. - Miré a Kristen intentando aguantar la risa. - Marlowe, tu-tu-tu, me-mee gusstas.

Hubo un silencio, un gran silencio.

- ¿La besó? - Me susurró Kristen y yo negué, quizás Marlowe no se sentía preparada para escuchar una noticia como esta.

- ¿Te gu-gustó? - Marlowe sonaba muy impresionada … shockeada mejor dicho.

- Sí. - Tom sonaba firme y seguro, como siempre. - Eres la chica más sensacional que he conocido en toda mi vida.

- Eso fue muy tierno. - Me susurró Kristen. - ¿Aprendió de ti?

- Ni siquiera le dije que dijera eso, es innato de un Pattinson. - Le susurré guiñándole el ojo.

- Pero Tom, somos primos. - Dijo ella quitando todas las esperanzas del camino.

- Pero no de sangre, solo somos primos políticos. - Dijo Tom.

- Pero, Tom… somos mejores amigos, ¿Cómo puedo gustarte? ¡Soy mayor que tú!

- Tom dijo que se apenaría mucho si Marlowe le dice que no. - Le dije a mi mujer.

- Mi papá le decía a mi mamá que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso, quizás eso me pasó contigo. - Miré a Kristen enternecido por lo que había dicho nuestro hijo asi que le dejé un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Tom, tú eres genial, muy genial, pero mi papá se enojará.

- ¿Tú crees? Mis papás no se enojarían. - Dijo Tom.

- Tom, la verdad igual me gustas un poco, pero somos muy chicos aún, quizás más adelante. - Que Marlowe tuviera un año más que Tom se notaba en su forma de expresarse.

- ¿Entonces me das una esperanza? - No podía sonar más feliz la voz de nuestro hijo.

- Supongo que sí. - Dijo con dulzura.

- ¿Marlowe?

- ¿Sí?

- Uhm, ¿Podría, uh, bueno … yo … podría darte un be-beso?

- Nunca le he dado un beso a nadie. - Respondió ella.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Sabes como dar un beso? Solo he visto a mis papás hacer eso, y no me hallo capaz de hacerlo.

- Supongo que así. - Oh diablos, OH diablos, Kristen yo saltábamos conmocionados por esto, seguramente mañana los molestaríamos. Esta era una nueva etapa tanto para él, como para nosotros.

-o-

- Creo que no íbamos a un teatro hace como un año, Rob. - Kristen llevaba un lindo vestido color negro que caía en ondas, unas medias a juegos y tacones, aunque estaba seguro que solo quería quitárselos. Por suerte, la obra ya había terminado y ahora solo volveríamos a casa. Tom se había quedado a cargo de la casa junto con Marlowe, todos eligieron ver una película de terror llenos de por corn. - ¿Me prestas tu abrigo? Me está dando frío.

- Puede que sea más de un año. - Me quité el abrigo y se lo puse encima.

- Gracias. - Dijo ella muy cariñosa sosteniendo mi brazo. - ¿Volveremos a casa?

- No, ¿Por qué no paseamos un rato por Londres? ¿Me harías el honor?

- Claro, caballero. - La abracé mejor y caminamos tan lentamente, como si quisiéramos recordar este paseo, marcar nuestro camino. - Bonnie quiere ir a clases de quitarra.

- Soy mejor que cualquier clase de guitarra. - Presumí-. ¿ Quién te ha enseñado todo lo que sabes? ¿Ah?

- He aprendido solita, ridículo.

- Hay cosas que no puedes hacer solita.

- ¡oye, hay gente alrededor nuestro!

- ¿Me ves preocupado? - Jugué con su cabello alocado, hasta que volvimos a caminar.

- ¿Me perdonaste por lo del otro día?

- No sé, no lo había recordado hasta ahora, deberías soltarme, malvada. - Ella me soltó apenas le dije aquello. - Lo digo en broma.

- Y yo lo hago en serio, soy una mala influencia para ti. - Sonrió maliciosamente.

- Soy mayor que tú, tonta. - Pellizqué su nariz. - De todas formas me gusta la rebeldía.

- Podemos ir por la rebelión a tu auto. - Dijo picaronamente. - Ven. - Kristen me hizo correr en medio de las calles de Londres, debía aceptar que ya no era tan atlético como antes, me cansaba y ella me estaba haciendo correr una maratón. Llegamos a los estacionamientos y entramos a mi auto. - Solo conduce, ve a Violet Hill.

- Pero queda lejos. - Ni siquiera prendía el motor y ella ya insistía.

- Entonces tendremos que traer la rebelión acá, amo que nuestros autos tengan vidrios polarizados. - Dijo saliendo rauda de su asiento para sentarse sobre mí. La besé desgarrando sus labios con cada beso mientras mis manos iban directo a su trasero, redondo y rico culo. - Uhhh, ¿Quieres que lo hagamos acá? - Asentí idiota agarrando sus senos encima de la tela del vestido.

- Mucha, mucha, ropa. - Dije rasgando su vestido. - Lo siento, pero tienes muchos de eso, debía hacerlo.

- Era mi favorito, Robert. - Dijo enojada por largo rato, al rato ella rasgó mi camisa. - Era broma.

- A la mierda la ropa, no te quiero con nada. - Así mismo rasgué sus medias y su bendita tanga. - El día en que muera mi lápida tendrá que decir "Murió a causa de un coma sensual por la tanga de su mujer".

- Idiota. - Dijo mordiendo mis labios. - Te amo. - Ella bajó mis pantalones junto con mis boxers y presionó su pelvis en contra de mi masculinidad. - Colocaré la radio. - Encendió el aparato y sonaba Let me Kiss You de Morrissey. - Muy apropiado. - Nos besamos un rato, mientras nuestros sexos jugaban a rozarse, precipitando nuestro calor y nuestras ganas.

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo, ahora. - Sus ojos se endulzaron y sus manos cayeron sobre mis mejillas barbudas.

- Yo también. - Besó mis labios con afortunada pasión, cuando nos uníamos escuchando esa canción de fondo. - Close your eyes and think of someone you physically admire … - Ella siguió la letra de la canción.

- Cierro los ojos y estás tú, los abro y estás tú. - Respondí a lo que ella decía, como si no estuviera cantando como si me lo dijera. Luego seguí la canción … - And let me kiss you.

- But then you open your eyes and you see someone that you physically despise. - Susurró ella mientras nuestro vaivén era suave y nuestras bocas compartían el aire.

- But my heart is open, my heart is open to you. Finalicé yo para escuchar la melodía final de la canción. - Mi corazón esta completamente abierto para ti.

- Ya estoy allí, mi amor. - Su cuerpo era la proyección del mío, la unión perfecta. - Te amo tanto.

- Por ti viviría más de lo que puede, y moriría por ti, te amo, malvada …

* * *

_**Un pequeño regalo para ustedes, ahora sí se terminó Sugar, Summer, Love :) Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como .. ¡Si te gustó, deja un rvw, please! Un abrazo, Mary. **_


End file.
